Our Home
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Sebuah tempat di mana mereka bisa kembali tanpa rasa takut, terlepas dari tekanan dan kebohongan, kemudian terlelap tanpa kekhawatiran. [Chapter 11 Update]
1. Izuki Shun

**Kuroko no Basuke © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **Our Home © Atma Venusia**

 _ **Fiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk memnuhi kepuasan jiwa semata, tidak untuk mengambil keuntungan materil.**_

* * *

Malam awal musim semi memang lebih dingin dibandingkan dengan malam yang lain, tapi pada dasarnya itu adalah malam yang sama. Langit gelap yang kadang dihuni bulan dan bintang, lampu-lampu terang dari setiap gedung, waktunya kembali ke rumah, waktunya memberi istirahat lebih pada tubuh. Itulah malam, setidaknya bagi Izuki Shun yang malam ini lebih suka duduk di luar sambil menantikan jawaban dari pesan singkatnya pada beberapa anak yang ia kenal.

Ada hal yang selalu Izuki yakini sejak dulu; bahwa manusia bukanlah mahluk yang lemah. Mereka kuat, ia kuat, anak-anak itu pun sama kuatnya. Maka sekaras apapun mereka mengerang, selelah apapun mereka mengeluh, Izuki yakin anak-anak itu kuat. Mereka sangat kuat, di mata Izuki mereka adalah bentuk nyata kekuatan.

Tapi belakangan kekuatan-kekuatan itu mulai melemah dengan adanya keraguan pada kemampuan mereka menahan beban, dan saat ini yang bisa Izuki lakukan hanya mengingatkan mereka seberapa hebatnya mereka saat kecil dulu. Seberapa hebatnya mereka dan seberapa mengagumkannya mereka.

"Shun," Izuki menoleh. Seorang pria dengan poni panjang muncul menutupi cahaya yang menyusup keluar dari pintu dapur yang tadi dibiarkan terbuka. "Sei menelepon tadi, dia mencarimu. Katanya nomor ponselmu sibuk."

"Oh, iya, tadi Shintarou habis menelponku."

Laki-laki itu rekan kerjanya. Rekan berbaginya. Himuro Tatsuya namanya.

"Kali ini ada apa lagi?"

Izuki mengendik sesaat sebelum Himuro duduk menemaninya di bawah gelap malam itu. Ada beberapa bintang yang terlihat, bulan pun ada, tapi kabut awan membuat mereka tampak seperti ilusi cahaya dilangit malam itu. Mereka mengingatkan Izuki pada anak-anak itu sekarang.

Terselubung kabut awan. Terlihat namun tersembunyi. Bahkan yang paling terang sekalipun tampak seperti redup.

"Atsushi juga meneleponku kemarin. Dia bilang ayahnya mulai membuatnya menyicipi banyak makanan lagi, dia mulai takut tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan ayahnya."

Izuki hanya mengangguk. Cerita itu bukan hanya sekali-dua kali Izuki dengar. Sejak anak-anak itu meninggalkan Our Home sekitar tujuh tahun lalu, ketakutan mereka masih saja sama. Bahkan setelah beberapa dari mereka mendapatkan apa yang menjadi keinginan orang tua mereka, rasa takut yang sama masih menghantui mereka.

"Padahal dulu mereka sangat cerewet kalau disuruh makan sayur."

"Hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi membicarakan itu?"

"Aku hanya teringat seberapa cerewetnya mereka dulu. Tapi sekarang sifat itu hilang, mereka jadi lebih pendiam."

"Ah, aku mengerti."

Iya, Izuki ingat betul kalau dulu anak-anak itu sangat cerewet. Semua hal mereka ceritakan pada Izuki, pada Himuro dan Riko. Bahkan kadang kalau hal yang mereka dapat terkesan sangat hebat mereka akan melaporkannya pada Kagetora-san, membicarakannya sampai seminggu penuh, sampai ada hal hebat lainnya. Tapi sekarang, setelah sekian waktu, sifat menggemaskan yang satu itu hilang, digantikan dengan rahasia-rahasia tentang diri mereka sekarang.

"Tatsuya, menurutmu apa mereka bahagia?"

Lawan bicaranya diam sesaat, mungkin menimbang-nimbang jawaban.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kuharap mereka bahagia." Anggukan lain menjadi jawaban Izuki. Toh, mereka sama-sama tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan anak-anak yang sedang mereka bicarakan sekarang ini. Berharap dan mendoakan adalah satu-satunya cara mereka beranggapan.

"Hm. Aku harap seperti itu."

* * *

Nama anak-anak itu Seijuurou, Ryouta, Tetsuya, Daiki, Shintarou, Atsushi dan Satsuki. Tujuh anak paling berharga yang pernah Izuki asuh.

Mereka datang ke Our Home ditahun yang sama dengan tahun pertama Izuki menjadi pekerja di sana. Oh, mungkin Atsushi adalah pengecualian, anak itu datang setelah Himuro Tatsuya resmi diterima dan sepenuhnya menjadi tanggung jawab Himuro. Tapi bagi Izuki pribadi mereka adalah yang teristimewa. Mereka yang pertama yang ingin Izuki lindungi selain kakak dan adik perempuannya di Nagoya.

Izuki ingat betul apa saja kesukaan mereka, ingat betul bagaimana tingkah mereka saat berbohong, bahkan Izuki bisa menjadwal kapan dan dimana mereka bermain dulu. Dan sayangnya itu dulu, sekarang berbeda.

Satu persatu dari mereka mulai menjauh, tidak sepenuhnya, dikatakan menghindar mungkin lebih benar. Mereka mulai menutupi cerita-cerita mereka dan membuat banyak kebohongan yang menurut Izuki itu menyakitkan untuk didengar oleh orang yang merawat meraka.

Ini mungkin berlebihan, tapi Izuki benar-benar menganggap mereka sepeti anak Izuki sendiri.

"Oh ya, kau sudah melihatnya?"

"Apa?"

"Film baru Ryouta. Apa judulnya? Mimpi Buruk?"

"Mimpi itu Buruk."

"Iya, itu maksudku."

"Belum. Minggu kemarin aku sibuk mengurus pendaftaran sekolah anak-anak."

"Kalau begitu minggu ini ayo pergi denganku." Izuki tidak mengiyakan atau menolak. Matanya masih terfokus pada layar ponsel menanti jawaban dari Tetsuya, Satsuki dan Daiki. "Katanya di film kali ini Ryouta dapat peran anak tiri, semacam cinderella, tapi ada actionnya juga. Dia makin hebat saja ya?"

"Hm. Aku tahu dia hebat."

Dari dulu Izuki tahu kalau Ryouta memang punya bakat bermain drama. Saat ada pentas di sekolahnya, dia pasti dapat peran penting dan selalu berakhir sukses, belum lagi tubuhnya yang lentur, Ryouta hampir bisa melalukan semua gerakan di pentasnya dengan aman.

Sebenarnya Satsuki dan Daiki juga bisa dikatakan baik dalam hal yang sama, tapi mereka tidak begitu tertarik, tidak seperti Ryouta. Sebaliknya, Daiki lebih memilih untuk olahraga, dia selalu menjajikan piala atau medali emas setiap kali ada festival olahraga di sekolahnya. Kalau kalah dia akan uring-uringan, menyalahkan dirinya yang kurang latihan. Bersyukur Izuki karena orang tuanya sekarang adalah atlet senior yang juga seorang pelatih Tim Basket Nasional. Setidaknya Daiki punya panutan.

Kalau Satsuki memang sudah dari awal selalu dijadikan tuan putri, jadi kalau peran yang dia dapat di drama bukan peran yang setara dengan statusnya maka dia akan mengundurkan diri. Sifat tuan putrinya itu juga yang membuatnya punya beberapa kekurangan sebagai perempuan. Dia cantik, bersih, menggemaskan, tapi tidak bisa masak. Atsushi yang notabennya suka makan bahkan lebih memilih puasa dari pada harus makan masakan Satsuki. Bersyukur juga Izuki karena keluarga Satsuki sekarang adalah keluarga yang bisa tetap membuatnya menjadi tuan putri.

Walau tidak sehebat keluarga yang menganggkat Seijuurou, setidaknya Satsuki tetap akan menjadi tuan putri dalam keluarganya sekarang.

Omong-omong tentang Seijuurou, anak yang selalu menjadi ketua atau pemimpin itu sekarang ada di keluarga hebat, salah satu keluarga terkaya di Jepang. Punya nama di Asia dan kancah internasional. Dia sudah dipastikan akan menjadi pewaris tunggal keluarga Akashi, meneruskan semua usaha kakek dan ayahnya.

Ryouta sendiri sudah terlihat sekarang, dia sudah mencapai mimpinya. Berkat keluarga barunya, ia bisa dengan mudah melewati jalan menuju mimpinya. Ayah seorang sutradra dan produser, ibunya adalah artis senior sekaligus musisi, dua kakak perempuannya kini bahkan sudah membentuk dua dan merangkap menjadi model atau sesekali ikut main film.

"Atsushi baik, kan?"

"Mungkin."

Izuki menoleh. Menuntut penjelasan dari jawaban Himuro barusan.

"Belakangan aku merasa suaranya jadi semakin lesu. Dia memang biasa mengeluh tentang ayahnya, dan tuntutan untuk menjadi koki penerus restoran ayahnya, tapi belakangan jadi sedikit berbeda. Aku harus katakan gimana ya? ... kehilangan motivasi? Ah, intinya dia tidak sedang bersemangat, belakangan ini."

Padalah mimpinya adalah menjadi koki hebat, tapi sekarang dia sendiri yang tidak bersemangat. Jadi kalau Izuki khawatir itu wajar bukan? Anak itu harusnya sangat senang ada orang tua yang terus menduku mimpinya.

Shintarou dan Tetsuya yang dulunya tidak tahu ingin jadi apa bahkan sekarang sudah menentukan cita-cita mereka. Shintarou ingin menjadi dokter seperti kedua orang tuanya sekarang, sedang Tetsuya ingin menjadi guru seperti pamannya.

Tapi Izuki mengakui kalau Shintarou dan Tetsuya adalah dua anak yang sedikit kurang beruntung. Mereka mendapatkan keluarga baru yang baik dan perduli pada masa depan keduanya, tapi...

"Shintarou mengatakan apa tadi?"

"Tidak banyak. Dia hanya bilang sudah dua minggu dia tidak melihat ayah dan ibunya, lalu bilang ingin main, tapi karena Kazu dia jadi dapat hukuman tambahan, jadi tidak bisa pergi dari rumah sama sekali, kecuali untuk les dan sekolah."

"Orang tuanya masih saja keras."

"Mungkin karena sekarang tahun terakhir, jadi orang tuanya ingin dia lebih giat."

"Aku kagum kau masih bisa berpikir positif disaat kau sangat mengkhawatirakan kehidupan mereka belakangan ini."

Izuki hanya bisa mengulas senyum.

Sejujurnya jawaban tadi juga ia tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin meyakinkan dirinya kalau Shintarou baik-baik saja, hanya kekurangan waktu untuk bertemu dengan ayah dan ibunya. Memikirkan Shintarou yang kesepian rasanya sedikit menyakitkan untuk Izuki, salah-salah nanti dia mendatangi Shintarou dan malah menimbulkan masalah untukanak itu. Izuki tidak mau sampai seperti itu.

"Ayo masuk."

Saat berdiri, poselnya bergetar. Gerakan Izuki tertunda untuk membaca satu pesan dari anak yang belakangan surit sekali dihubingi.

 _ **Aku baik-baik saja, Shun-nii. Ayah dan Papi juga baik. Oh ya, aku pindah sekolah lagi. Kali ini aku akan pastikan untuk betah. Shun-nii tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah besar. Tahun depan aku masuk SMA tahu? (·_·)**_

Izuki mengulas senyum. Dia lega akhirnya Tetsuya membalas pesannya. Walau ada sedikit perasaan mengganjal, tapi tahu dia masih mau menghubunginya, membuat Izuki merasa lebih baik.

"Siapa?"

"Tetsuya."

"Apa katanya?"

"Dia pindah sekolah lagi."

"Lagi?" Izuki mengangguk. "Sudah berapa kali? Benar dia baik-baik saja? Aku takut dia tertekan."

"Dia bilang dia baik-baik saja. Itu lebih dari cukup untukku."

Bohong. Izuki tahu kalau Himuro tahu ia berbohong. Diantara yang lain, Tetsuya adalah yang paling membuat Izuki khawatir. Orang tuanya sekarang memang baik, dia pasti mendapat kasih sayang yang cukup, kebutuhannya juga pasti terpenuhi, tapi masalahnya adalah mentalnya, kepercayaandirinya.

Dia satu-satunya yang diangkat oleh pasangan Gay. Tidak ada ibu, yang dia punya hanya Ayah dan Papi.

Dulu Izuki hampir bertengkar dengan Kagetora-san karena tidak ingin Tetsuya diangkat oleh pasangan sejenis itu, tapi akhirnya Izuki mengalah dengan sederet peringatan yang Izuki sampaikan langsung pada pasangan itu. Mengingat Tetsuya termasuk anak yang lemah, Izuki ingin pasangan itu menjanjikan segala hal yang Tetsuya butuhkan, Izuki ingin Tetsuya-nya hidup dengan baik. Tapi tetap saja, keresahan Izuki tidak bisa hilang.

Bocah tujuh tahun yang pergi dengan sepasang Gay itu kini sudah beranjak dewasa, tahun depan dia akan memasuki SMA dan itu artinya beban moralnya jadi semakin berat. Semakin dewasa ia maka semakin ia paham sebarapa buruknya pasangan Gay di mata banyak orang. Tetsuya mungkin tidak akan mempermasalahkan itu pada orangtuanya, tapi Izuki yakin anak itu menanggung banyak hal karena orangtuanya.

Ah, sebanarnya dulu ada niatan Izuki ingin mengambil Tetsuya dari pasangan itu, tapi karena kawan lamanya yang kebetulan adalah adik sepupu ayah angkat Tetsuya niat itu Izuki urungkan. Mayuzumi Chihiro, paman yang Tetsuya idolakan, menjajikan kehidupan bahagia untuk Tetsuya. Pria yang sangat mirip dengan Tetsuya itu meminta Izuki untuk mempercayai saudaranya, mempercayakan Tetsuya pada orangtua angkatnya sekarang.

Dan tidak ada hal yang bisa Izuki lakukan selain mengiyakan permintaan Mayuzumi kala itu.

* * *

"Dengar kalian harus bersikap baik. Jangan sampai Kagetora-san marah."

"Memangnya mau ada acara apa, sih? Kenapa kami didandani seperti ini?"

"Ryouta jangan buka kancingnya! Daiki juga! Aduh, kalian ini kenapa, sih? Sekali-kali menurutlah padaku, untuk yang terakhir kalinya, aku mohon menurut ya?" Izuki terpaksa memasang lagi kancing baju Ryouta dan Daiki.

Setelahnya ia mengikatkan pita pada rambut Satsuki yang asik dengan boneka barbie baru miliknya. Tetsuya, Seijuurou dan Shintarou memang sudah dari sananya penurut, jadi Izuki tidak terlalu pusing. Syukur juga kemarin Atsushi habis cabut gigi, anak itu jadi tidak begitu banyak makan jajanan.

"Shun, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan Ryouta." Daiki menegurnya setelah selesai memasang kancing bajunya. Dia menghadang Izuki sambil bertolak pinggang, meniru gaya salah satu tokoh pahlawan di kartun hari minggu yang meraka tonton.

"Hari ini akan ada orang-orang yang datang untuk mengajak kalian menjadi anak mereka. Makanya aku bilang kalian harus terlihat baik. Kalau nakal tidak akan ada yang mau mengajak kalian, tahu?"

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening. Anak-anak itu saling tatap dan kembali pada Izuki.

"Artinya kami akan pergi dari sini?" Seijuurou yang bertanya.

Izuki mengangguk.

Awalnya Izuki pikir mereka akan senang. Mendapatkan keluarga baru yang akan memberi mereka kasih sayang harusnya cukup untuk membuat mereka berteriak girang dan menjadi semakin liar karena tidak sabaran. Lebih heboh dari saat Izuki bilang kalau mereka akan jalan-jalan membeli baju baru. Tapi nyatanya yang Izuki lihat dari mereka justru kebingungan. Mereka terlihat ragu, takut, Ryouta bahkan sudah menangis sesegukan sambil memeluk Daiki yang berdiri mematung menatap Izuki.

"Hei, kenapa diam? Ryouta juga kenapa malah menangis?"

Begitu Izuki berjongkok mereka langsung mengepungnya. Ryouta dan Satsuki memeluknya. Merengek bilang ingin tetap dengan Izuki.

"Hei-hei, dengarkan aku." Disapunya air mata Ryouta dan Satsuki bergantian. Matanya mengarah pada yang lain, mengharap meraka ikut mendengarkan. "Kalian harusnya senang. Kalian akan punya ayah dan ibu seperti yang kalian inginkan selama ini."

"Tapi kami tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi, Shun." Daiki tampak marah. Kini gantian Izuki menatap anak dengan kulit gelap satu itu. "Aku baru tahu kalau kau sebegitu sayangnya padaku, padahal selama ini kau yang paling susah untuk aku atur."

Dia melengos. Telihat benar-benar kesal ... atau sedih.

"Aku bukannya sayang padamu, tapi aku rasa menyusahkan Shun-nii saja sudah cukup. Aku tidak mau menyusahkan orang lain lagi."

Sedikit tercekak, Izuki memaksa senyum pada Shintarou yang menunduk setelah mengatakan itu.

"Kalau karena aku banyak makan, aku akan mengurangi makanku, tapi jangan suruh aku pergi. Aku ingin tetap disini dengan Tatsuya dan Shun." Kali ini giliran si bongsor Atsushi.

"Kau dengar? Mereka tidak ingin pergi, aku dan Tetsuya juga tidak ingin pergi, Shun."

"Tapi akan lebih baik jika kalian punya keluarga. Kalian punya ayah dan ibu, jadi kalian tidak akan bingung harus menulis apa di laporan liburan kalian. Jalan-jalan, pergi melihat lumba-lumba, semuanya akan kalian lakukan dengan ayah dan ibu kalian."

"Aku lebih suka pergi dengan Shun-nii." Tetsuya menimpali, disambut dengan anggukan yang lainnya.

Izuki jadi semakin sulit. Tatsuya yang harusnya membantu ia juga tidak ada, sibuk membantu di tempat lain.

Tapi mata-mata penuh harap itu tidak bisa ia abaikan.

"Makanya aku bilang, dengarkan aku." Mereka tidak bersuara, tapi mereka mendengarkan. "Kalian masih bisa main kesini, aku akan menunggu kalian, aku janji. Tapi punya keluarga itu jauh lebih baik dari pada tinggak di Our Home, dengan keluarga kalian bisa jadi lebih baik. Kalian akan lebih bahagia, percaya padaku."

Mereka benar-benar tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Ayo sekarang kita keluar, sepertinya orang-orang sudah datang. Ingat, kalian harus jadi anak baik atau aku akan sangat kecewa pada kalian."

Mereka masih diam.

"Ayolah, aku juga sedih, tapi aku ingin kalian bahagia."

"Bahagianya kami itu disini!"

"Tidak lagi, Daiki. Kalian akan lebih bahagia nanti." Izuki berdiri menuntun tangan Ryouta dan Satsuki yang masih saja sesegukan menahan tangi. "Ayo. Aku akan antar kalian sampai depan."

* * *

Kalau boleh jujur waktu itu Izuki sedikit tidak rela. Tapi apa yang bisa seorang pengurus lakukan? Semua orang juga tahu kalau keluarga adalah yang terbaik untuk anak-anak yang pernah dibuang orang tuanya atau langsung ditinggalkan setelah dilahirkan.

Yang bisa Izuki lakukan untuk mereka hanya berharap dan mendoakan kebahagiaan mereka dengan keluarga baru mereka.

* * *

Hohoho~ aku datang lagi dengan FF baru. Padalah masih punya tanggungan yang lain, kali ini aku bakal rajin (walau nggak tau seberapa cepet bisa update), yang lain juga bakal aku update juga.

Sekian, aku pamit~~


	2. Akashi Seijuurou

**Kuroko no Basuke © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **Our Home © Atma Venusia**

 _ **Fiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk memnuhi kepuasan jiwa semata, tidak untuk mengambil keuntungan materil.**_

 _ **Warning : Typo. Gaje. FF Orang Labil. OOC.**_

Namanya sekarang Akashi Seijuurou. Dia yang tadinya hanya seorang anak terbuang kini menjadi satu-satunya calon pewaris sebuah perusahaan besar di negaranya. Kemanapun, kapanpun, gelar 'Tuan Muda Akashi' menjadikannya seperti berhala berjalan yang selalu dipuja dan disembah. Padahal umurnya baru menginjak lima belas tahun, tapi semua menganggapnya sangat berbahaya.

 _ **Memang apa yang bisa anak lima belas tahun lakukan?**_

Dia hanya anak angkat, tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun sesuka hati.

Kenyataan bahwa kebebasannya sudah direnggut paksa saat ini bisa menjadi bukti. Jangankan mengharap bisa memiliki teman main dan pergi bersenang-senang sepulang sekolah, kegiatannya setiap hari sudah dijadwal oleh seseorang bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro, orang kepercayaan ayahnya, orang yang menjadi sipir penjara tak kasat mata baginya.

"Hari ini setelah pulang sekolah kau harus mendatangi pemutaran perdana film 'Mimpi itu Buruk' menggantikan ayahmu, lalu mengikuti jamuan makan malam para staff. Ah, tenang saja, aku akan membuatmu terbebas dari yang satu itu, karena dibanding ikut acara makan tidak jelas, lebih baik jika kau ikut kelas matematikaku."

"Terserah, tapi aku sudah bilangkan kalau hari ini ada rapat OSIS?"

Mayuzumi yang duduk di hadapannya mengangguk santai. Matanya sepenuhnya terfokus pada buku catatan berisi jadwal anak bernama Akashi Seijuurou yang lagi-lagi sarapan sendiri, tanpa ada ayahnya.

Oh, kalau boleh jujur, Seijuurou lebih suka seperti ini sebenarnya.

Duduk dengan Mayuzumi lebih baik ketimbang duduk bersama ayah atau kakeknya. Setidaknya udara yang ia hirup di sekitar tidak terkontaminasi racun ambisi.

"Apa kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Pemain film itu?"

"Ryouta maksudmu?" Mayuzumi berdemen pelan, Seijuurou menyelesaikan makannya, mengakhiri dengan seteguk air. "Kalau kau hanya ingin menanyakan hubunganku dengannya, lebih baik kau diam saja. Aku dan Ryouta sudah hampir lima tahun tidak pernah bertemu, jadi jangan macam-macam."

"Memangnya kalau sudah lima tahun kenapa? Bukannya kalian teman main dulu?"

"Teman main?" Seijuurou mendengus, tertawa mengejek. "Jangan samakan hubunganku, Ryouta dan yang lain dengan hubungan sederhana seperti teman TK. Kami bersaudara."

Mayuzumi mengangguk, mengiyakan walau terlihat jengah. "Pokoknya nanti kau harus mendekati anak itu. Terserah mau kau anggap itu temu-kangen atau sekerdar formalitas. Yang harus kau lakukan sebagai penerus keluarga Akashi adalah membuka jalan untuk memperluas bisnis.."

"Aku tahu-aku tahu. Ayahnya Ryouta kan alasannya?"

Senyum dari Mayuzumi sudah membuat Seijuurou paham. Sudah terbiasa dengan segala hal yang pria beraura tipis itu tentukan untuknya.

"Kalau begitu ayo berangkat."

Seijuurou pernah bertanya pada Kagetora-san tentang dirinya. Ingin tahu kebenaran tentang orang tua kandungnya. Dan cerita Kagetora-san waktu itu cukup membuatnya merasa bersyukur sudah menjadi putra tunggal keluarga Akashi.

Dia yang pernah dibuang, dia yang tidak pernah diharapkan, atau dia yang dilupakan begitu saja, kini berubah menjadi pangeran dari sebuah kerajaan hebat. Seijuurou pikir ia memang harus berterima kasih karena hari itu Izuki meyakinkannya untuk ikut dengan seorang wanita cantik bergaun putih yang terus menerus memperhatikannya. Karena pada akhirnya wanita itu menjadi ibunya, ibu terbaik yang dia punya.

Ibu yang bahkan lebh baik dari ibu kandungnya sendiri, dari wanita yang dengan tega meninggalkan Seijuurou di depan sebuah klinik.

"Aku tidak begitu tahu, yang aku ingat hari itu adalah hari yang cukup dingin. Memang tidak turun salju, tapi sorenya habis turun hujan lebat. Tanggal 20 waktu itu adalah hari terdingin pada bulannya. Ada beberapa orang datang kesini, mereka membawa seorang bayi laki-laki, satu dari orang-orang itu mengaku sebegai orang yang menemukanmu, yang lain adalah polisi yang mengantar. Mereka menitipkanmu semetara mereka ingin menyelidiki kenapa kau ditinggalkan di depan sebuah klinik Dokter Gigi.

"Waktu itu sudah ada Tetsuya, Ryouta, Shintarou, Satsuki dan Daiki. Kau adalah anak keenam yang datang pada tahun itu. Ah, aku ingat seberapa kerasnya Shun berjuang membuatmu mau menurutinya. Kau sangat rewel, menangis adalah hobimu kalau di dekatnya. Dan lihat sekarang, kau menjadi pangeran dari kerajaan Akashi. Kau tahu seberapa bahagianya Shun?"

Kata-kata Kagetora-san waktu itu terekam jelas dalam ingatan Seijuurou. Tentang ia dan seorang pria tak dikenal yang menemukannya, tentang Izuki yang menjadi pengurusnya, juga tentang kebahagiaan Izuki mengetahui ia menjadi pangeran dari sebuah kerajaan modern. Seijuurou mengingat semua itu dengan jelas, menjadikan hal itu pecut baginya untuk bertahan di dalam sangkar emas yang – entah mengapa – sangat didambakan banyak orang.

Mereka tidak tahu seberapa melelahkannya menjadi calon penerus perusahaan besar, tapi mereka mengeluh-eluhkannya, mengharapkannya sampai berani melakukan hal licik. Sungguh sangat disayangkan pikiran pendek mereka tentang seberapa indahnya hidup sebagai 'Tuan Muda Akashi' itu. Seijuurou bahkan terkadang diam-diam menertawakan teman-teman di sekolahnya yang mendekatinya demi membantu bisnis orang tua mereka dengan ayahnya.

"Hari ini kau jadi sedikit pendiam."

"Satu-satunya yang cerewet disini memang hanya kau, Chihiro."

Dari pantulan spion dalam Seijuurou bisa melihat kalau Chihiro menertawakannya. Tidak terdengar memang, tapi sikap Chihiro yang sok perhatian dan tebar senyum itu cukup untuk Seijuurou artikan sebagai ejekan – semacam geli hati.

"Sei, belakangan kau jadi jarang menanyakan Tetsuya padaku. Kenapa? Kalian sedang bertengkar?"

"Bertengkar apanya? Berhubungan juga hanya bisa lewat pamannya yang usil dan suka menambah-nambahkan pesan tidak penting. Kalaupun Tetsuya marah padaku, yang patut disalahkan itu kau."

"Haha, kau bisa saja. Aku tidak melakukan hal sehebat itu juga."

Seijuurou memilih diam. Enggan mendengarkan ocehan pengawasnya yang satu ini.

Pikirannya kini justru terpenuhi dengan saudara-saudaranya, terutama Ryouta yang dalam hitungan beberapa menit lagi akan bertemu dengannya.

 _ **Apa Ryouta baik-baik saja? Apa Ryouta bahagia? Apa Ryouta masih sama seperti dulu? Atau apa Ryouta masih mau menganggapku saudaranya?**_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam itu memenuhi isi kepala Seijuurou.

Dia yang biasanya tenang, dia yang biasanya terlihat angkuh, atau dia yang biasanya selalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan hilang sudah. Gugup tiba-tiba melanda. Dia menjadi seorang siswa SMP kelas tiga sesungguhnya di perjalanan menuju pemutaran perdana film yang saudara satu rumahnya dulu mainkan.

"Kita sampai." Seijuurou mengangguk. "Aku tidak akan menjemputmu. Kau tunggu saja yang lain yang menjemput."

"Aku tahu, kau sibuk dengan siswa baru di kelasmu, kan?"

"Bukan itu saja. Setelah ini aku harus mengurus hal lain untukmu besok."

"Terserahlah, yang penting aku tidak mau sampai ikut jamuan makan malam."

"Tenang saja. _Jah_ , sampai bertemu di kelasku nanti malam."

Seijuurou keluar dari mobil dan langsung disambut kilat-kilat blitz kamera. Reporter dan wartawan mulai mengerubunginya, tapi berkat nama besar yang disandangnya sekelompok pria bersegaram hitam langsung mengawalnya. Tanpa sepatah kata pun Seijuurou meninggalkan halaman gedung teater yang digunakan untuk pemutaran perdana film 'Mimpi itu Buruk'.

Hal seperti tadi itu biasa, bukan sekali dua kali Seijuurou mendapat sambutan besar karena mendatangi acara semacam ini. Hal yang lebih parah pernah terjadi saat Seijuurou dan ayahnya mendatangi sebuah acara pembukaan hotel baru rekan bisnis ayahnya. Seijuurou hampir tidak bisa bergerak, sementara ayahnya menjawab macam-macam pertanyaan repoter dan wartawan, ia justru dikepung blitz kamera. Pulangnya Seijuurou terpaksa mendatangi dokter mata.

"Akashi-kun, terima kasih sudah datang."

"Maaf karena bukan ayah yang datang, beliau sedang berada di luar negri beberapa minggu ini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Melihat kau mau mendatangi acara pemutaran perdana ini saja membuatku sangat senang. Sekali lagi aku, mewakili seluruh tim pembuatan film, mengucapkan terima kasih atas kehadiranmu."

Seijuurou mengangguk dan mengulas satu sebelum pamit untuk mendatangi kerumunan yang mengepung 'saudaranya'.

"Seijuurou!"

Bocah seumuran dengan tinggi lebih sedikit dibanding Seijuurou menerobos pagar manusia yang mengepungnya, langsung memeluk manja Seijuurou dan meminta orang-orang tadi pergi, memberi ruang pribadi bagi dua bocah SMP berbicara.

"Kau sepertinya sangat sehat, Ryouta."

"Seijuurou sendiri tidak berubah sama sekali."

Seijuurou bingung harus menyebut apa pertemuannya dengan Ryouta ini. Jelas bukan formalitas, tapi bisa Seijuurou katakan ini bukan temu-kangen seperti yang Mayuzumi katakan tadi. Ia dan Ryouta sama sekali tidak seperti sepasang saudara yang telah berpisah lama. Mereka mungkin terpisah, lama tidak bertemu, tapi satu sama lain tahu bagaimana kabar dan kondisi yang lain.

"Omong-omong, mana ayah dan ibumu?"

"Oh, kau datang untuk bisnis ternyata. Kupikir kau datang untuk menemuiku."

"Aku memang dapat tugas untuk mendekatimu, tapi tujuannya bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Maaf kalau kau kecewa."

"Huh, dasar. Dari dulu kau selalu seperti itu padaku. Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan yang lain juga."

Inginnya Seijuurou langsung menyahut, memerintah Ryouta menemui saudara-saudara mereka yang lain, bahkan kalau bisa Seijuurou ingin menitipkan kata rindu untuk mereka. Tapi lidahnya kelu, melihat seberapa bersinarnya Ryouta di hadapannya membuat Seijuurou merasa seperti sedang bercermin.

 _ **Kami berhala berjalan.**_

Kalimat itu muncul di kepalanya saat ada lagi orang yang mendekat pada mereka. Hanya untuk mengucapkan salam dan selamat pada Ryouta memang, tapi entah mengapa Seijuurou bisa mendengar suara lain dalam kepala mereka. Suara-suara yang menggambarkan kekaguman – atau mungkin rasa iri – melihat hubungan dua anak SMP yang masa depannya sudah tergambar jelas akan seindah apa.

"Kudengar kau sangat menjiwai peranmu dalam film kali ini, apa itu karena kesamaan alur dengan kisah hidupmu?"

Ryouta tertawa pelan, sedikit aneh mendengar tawanya yang tidak tulus itu. Walau tidak bertemu hampir lebih dari lima tahun, tapi waktu yang mereka habiskan di Our Home bersama sudah cukup untuk membuat Seijuurou mengenal baik bagaimana saudaranya yang satu ini.

"Kalau saja kisahku seperti dalam film itu, aku akan sangat senang." Ada kesedihan, kesepian, rasa sakit dan permintaan tolong yang tersirat dalam kalimat barusan. Seijuurou cukup tertegu, melihat seberapa tabah Ryouta menjawabnya.

Ryouta yang cengeng sudah tidak ada lagi pada sosok di hadapannya.

 _ **Ah, apa yang akan Shun rasakan kalau melihat anak asuhnya yang paling cengeng tumbuh menjadi begitu dewasa seperti ini? Senang? Bangga? Atau justru sedih dan kehilangan?**_

Seijuurou mendadak merindukan Izuki Shun dan Our Home yang ia tinggali tujuh tahun lalu.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk. Filmnya akan segera diputar."

"Hm."

"Kau harus duduk di sampingku."

"Hm-hm."

Cerita dari film yang Ryouta mainkan sebenarnya sederhana. Itu kisah anak angkat yang bernasib buruk-tapi-baik dan berujung sukses. Memang tidak mudah perjalanannya, tapi sepanjang cerita Seijuurou merasa iri bukan main pada karakter yang Ryouta bawakan.

Beruntungnya karakter itu bisa terus maju, memiliki teman-teman yang mendukungnya, mendapat kepercayaan dari orang-orang tercinta, kebersamaan dan kebebasan.

Seijuurou benci mengakuinya, tapi Ryouta benar, "Rasanya pasti lebih menyenangkan kalau benar seperti itu."

"Hm? Tuan muda mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada."

Seijuurou benar-benar tidak ikut acara jamuan makan malam yang diadakan setelah pemutaran film. Dengan alasan "harus belajar" Seijuurou bisa lepas dari macam-macam omongan tamu undangan yang membuatnya semakin terpojok; tertekan.

Calon penerus. Anak berbakat. Keberuntungan keluarga Akashi. Pangeran. Bisnis. Perjodohan. Dan rasa bangga ayahnya. Seijuurou sama sekali tidak suka dengan bahan basahan seperti itu. Semua itu terdengar bodoh di telinganya. Seijuurou membenci semua itu, sangat membencinya!

Menajadi penerus keluarga Akashi, menjadi anak berbakat semua itu bukan maunya, bahkan kalau bisa ia enggan ada di takdir ini. Semua hal yang orang-orang elukan adalah pengambaran jeruji emas bagi Seijuurou. Dia mungkin burung yang cantik, bisa terbang tinggi, tapi apa yang bisa di lakukan seekor burung jika terus berada dalam sangkarnya?

Apa yang bisa Seijuurou lakukan kalau kebebasan bersosialisasinya direnggut paksa?

Jangankan mengharap bisa mengerti banyak hal dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, untuk sekerdar berteman dengan seseorang di sekolah saja tidak bisa. Tidak diijinkan. Oh, bahkan berhubungan dengan Izuki Shun, Our Home dan saudara-saudaranya juga ia tidak diijinkan. Mengingat itu rasanya Seijuurou jadi mual, kepalanya pening.

Kalau saja ibunya masih ada, setidaknya akan ada satu hari dalam satu bulan yang bisa Seijuurou luangkan untuk bertemu dengan saudara-saudaranya, atau mungkin Izuki Shun. Kalau saja ibunya bisa berumur lebih panjang lagi. "Hm, kalau saja."

Sedikit menyakitkan memang, tapi 'kalau saja' itu memberi Seijuurou sedikit-banyak kekuatan tambahan.

Kalau saja ia lebih berani melawan kehendak ayahnya, kalau saja ibunya masih hidup, kalau saja ia bisa tetap ada di Our Home bersama Izuki Shun, kalau saja ia tidak pernah di buang di depan Klinik Dokter Gigi itu, atau kalau saja wanita yang entah siapa itu tidak pernah melahirkannya, Seijuurou yakin betul tidak akan ada kisah menjijikan seperti ini.

Ia membencinya. Dirinya sendiri. Takdirnya. Hidupnya. Seijuurou membenci semua hal itu jika disangkut-pautkan dengan nama keluarga Akashi yang disandangnya.

Sungguh, kalau saja ia bisa, kalau saja ia mampu, atau setidaknya tahu bagaimana caranya, Seijuurou ingin melepas nama Akashi yang disandangnya saat ini.

Sungguh!

"Kita sampai, tuan muda."

Tanpa menunggu pelayannya yang melakukan Seijuurou membuka pintu mobil, berlari menuju kamaranya. Panggilan Mayuzumi tidak diindahkannya, sebagai ganti Mayuzumi ikut berlari mengejarnya menuju kamar setelah medengar kesaksian supir yang menjemput Seijuurou.

"Tuan muda sudah pucat sejak naik, saya pikir beliau sakit jadi buru-buru saya bawa pulang tadi." Begitu kira-kira kata si supir.

Seijuurou tidak kaget waktu Mayuzumi memergokinya sedang menenggak beberapa butir pil berwana merah muda yang memberi efek menenangkan, sedikit melumpuhkan syaraf. Sebaliknya, Mayuzumi justru mengkhawatirkan kondisinya saat ini ketimbang tentang pil penenang itu. "Terjadi sesuatu di sana?"

Seijuurou menggeleng.

"Akan aku batalkan semua acaramu sepulang sekolah besok. Pastikan kau menemui Dokter Kiyoshi besok. Belakangan kau jadi sangat bergantung dengan obat-obat itu. Sangat menyedihkan."

"Berisik. Kalau kau disini hanya ingin menceramahiku, lebih baik keluar. Kepalaku sakit!"

"Tapi kau ada kelas denganku malam ini."

Seijuurou menatapnya tidak suka. Mengancam dengan mata lebih tepatnya. "Kau tuli?" dia menggeram kesal. "Aku bilang kepalaku sakit."

"Baiklah aku akan keluar, tapi setelah kau jawab satu pertanyaanku."

Seijuurou mengirim sinyal penuh kebencian pada kehadiran Mayuzumi yang jelas sangat menganggunya disaat seperti ini. Ia tidak menjawab permintaan Mayuzumi tapi orangnya menganggap itu sebuah persetujuan.

"Apa kau melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan?"

Rahang Seijuurou mengeras. Kepalanya makin terasa sakit. Sambil menahan amarahnya ia mengangguk. "Aku sudah mendekati Ryouta, menanyakan orang tuanya, berbicara dengan beberapa orang yang kau sebutkan sebelumnya, dan meyakinkan mereka kalau aku adalah pewaris yang layak untuk Akashi group."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Sekarang keluar dari kamarku. Kau hanya membuat aku semakin tersiksa."

"Maaf-maaf. Tidurlah."

Sepeninggalan Mayuzumi ia merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam sambil menahan gejolak aneh yang membuat tubuhnya ikut terasa aneh. Kepalanya masih sakit, hampir seluruh tubuhnya kesemutan dan ia sama sekali tidak mengantuk.

"Ah, aku harap aku adalah Ryouta dalam film tadi."

Yuhuu~ Terima kasih buat yang udah ninggalin review, favorite dan follow. Maaf ya, aku nggak nulis FF ini ada lanjutannya atau ngga, itu udah jadi semacam kebiasaan soalnya. Tapi karena udah ada chapter ini pasti udah taukan kalau ini bukan FF OS.

Segitu aja dariku, aku pamit dulu~


	3. Kise Ryouta

**Kuroko no Basuke © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **Our Home © Atma Venusia**

 _ **Fiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk memnuhi kepuasan jiwa semata, tidak untuk mengambil keuntungan materil.**_

 _ **Warning : Typo. Gaje. FF Orang Labil. OOC.**_

* * *

"Ryouta, cepat!"

"Iya, tunggu sebetar Nee-san."

"Kalau sampai telat semua salahmu, ya."

"Tapikan tadi Nee-san yang..."

"Berani membantahku?"

"Ti—tidak."

Sebuah gelengan kepala turut menyertai jawaban bernada lemah itu. Sambil memasang senyum terbaiknya mereka berdua keluar dari rumah, berjalan menuju mobil yang terparkir di depan untuk menjemput mereka.

* * *

Kise Ryouta, seorang artis cilik yang terbilang sukses dan sudah diramalkan akan menjadi bintang besar nantinya. Ketenarannya melebihi kedua kakak perempuannya dan hampir setara dengan Ibunya yang seorang aktris senior.

Tapi jujur saja, Ryouta tidak pernah menginginkan ketenaran itu. Ia akui kalau akting adalah hal yang ia sukai, bermain peran itu sangat meyenangkan, tapi ketenaran sungguh melelahkan.

"Habis dari acara penghargaan nanti, ibu menyuruhmu mendatangi Guru Kasamatsu. Katanya ada beberapa hal yang harus dievaluasi."

Ryouta hanya mengangguk.

"Jangan karena kau punya teman seorang anak konglomerat sekelas Akashi itu kau jadi sombong dan banyak tingkah. Ingat diri, Ryouta. Kau siapa dan dia siapa. Kau hanya harus mendekatinya agar karirmu semakin bagus, ayahnya orang ternama dan sering mensponsori banyak film besar, kalau bisa memaminkan film yang disponsori ayahnya, kau bisa libur dua bulan, tahu?"

Lagi, Ryouta hanya mengangguk patuh.

Mematuhi perintah kakak perempuannya juga adalah sebuah keharusan selain mematuhi perintah kedua orangtuanya dan menghasilkan sekurang-kurangnya seratus juta Yen pertahun. Dan Ryouta tahu betul kalau seratus juta adalah angka yang besar untuk bocah SMP sepertinya.

Kadang Ryouta berpikir alasan orang tuanya sekarang mengangkatnya, apa untuk uang? Atau memang karena ingin punya anak laki-laki?

Tapi pikiran-pikiran itu hilang bersama dengan lelahnya mengejar target film atau drama yang harus ia bintangi. Terbenam bersama dengan keinginan-keinginan kecilnya untuk memiliki teman, berlibur, menonton kembang api atau piknik di bawah bunga Sakura.

Bagi Ryouta membuat ayah dan ibunya puas saja sudah cukup, mendapat pujian hebat dari kakak perempuannya saja sangat membahagiakan, tidak ada yang bisa ia kejar lagi selain itu. Karena memang tidak mudah baginya mengejar hal lain yang lebih dari itu.

"Ryouta."

"Iya, kenapa Nee-san?"

"Kau melamun?"

"Hehe, maaf."

"Dasar! Kau sakit?" Ryouta menggeleng. "Kalau sakit bilang, jadi kita bisa mengatur ulang jadwalmu. Jangan sampai hal seperti itu menggangu syutingmu minggu depan, kau paham?"

"Iya, Nee-san. Akan aku ingat baik-baik."

Iya, Ryouta mengingatnya sangat baik. Sakit itu termasuk dalam kategori bersantai baginya. Kalau sakit maka syutingnya ditunda, kalau sakit maka acara lainnya mungkin dibatalkan, kalau Ryouta sakit tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa untuk keluarganya. Orang bilang kesehatan itu sangat berharga, bagi Ryouta kesehatan adalah nomor satu, hal yang tidak boleh sampai rusak, atau ia akan mengecewakan banyak pihak.

* * *

"Permisi."

"Oh, Ryouta kau sudah datang?"

"Ada apa guru? Ibu bilang ada yang harus dievaluasi, tapi terakhir kali kita bertemu bukannya guru sudah mengevaluasi nilai-nilaiku."

"Hm. Dan kau masih belum tuntas."

Ryouta tertawa garing menutupi malunya.

Orang ini, Kasamatsu Yukio, adalah guru lesnya, guru pribadi yang membantunya memperbaiki nilai-nilai akademik. Ryouta memang ikut sekolah umum, tapi karena kesibukannya ia jadi sering tertinggal, karena itu Kasamatsu ada untuk menolongnya.

"Sebelumnya selamat untuk penghargaan yang baru kau dapat. Lagi-lagi tahun ini kau menguasai semua kategori untuk film anak-anak dan remaja. Sayangnya kau masih tidak bisa mendapat nilai bagus seperti peran-peran yang kau bawakan itu."

"Apa itu semacam sindiran, guru?"

"Kalau kau menganggapnya seperti itu aku akan sangat senang."

Iya, sejauh ini Ryouta selalu mendapat peran seorang anak jenius, setidaknya pintar dan pemikir, ia bisa memerankan sangat baik, menjiwainya seolah itu adalah dia yang sesungguhnya, tapi kenyataan berkata lain, Ryouta sering hampir tinggal kelas, nilainya selalu dibawah rata-rata. Kalau sudah begitu ayah dan ibunya akan marah, mereka akan mengingatkan Ryouta siapa sebenarnya Kise Ryouta sekarang.

"Kau akan membuat ayah dan ibu malu kalau sampai nilaimu jelek terus Ryouta. Apalagi kalau sampai tinggal kelas. Ingatlah, kau ini Kise Ryouta, anak dari Kise Yutaka seorang produser ternama dan Kise Hiroomi artis papan atas. Apa jadinya kami jika kau sampai tinggal kelas?"

Kira-kira itu yang ibunya katakan kalau Ryouta sampai ada di ranking bawah lagi.

"Jadi kenapa guru memanggilku?"

Ryouta duduk di hadapan sang guru. Kasamatsu bisa dibilang sangat berjasa untuknya, gurunya ini sering memberi kelonggaran agar Ryouta bisa sedikit bermain, walau hanya game di komputer, atau berselancar di dunia maya dengan akun palsu. Karena kesibukannya Ryouta hampir tidak bisa menyentuh ponsel kecuali dalam keadaan darurat atau memang mendapat panggilan. Makanya jangankan memiliki teman baru, bisa berhubungan dengan orang-orang yang sudah dikenalnya saja Ryouta tidak bisa.

Menjadi bintang yang tampak beruntung tidak semudah yang terlihat. Ada banyaran mahal yang harus Ryouta bayarkan untuk membuat semua ketenaran yang ia dapat sekarang. Bahkan untuk penghargaan yang baru beberapa jam lalu ia terima. Ryouta harus membayarnya dengan prestasi lain ke depannya, dan mendapatkan prestasi itu tidaklah mudah.

Pertama ia harus memperbanyak latihan, menunjukan akting yang semakin bagus, meyakinkan banyak pihak kalau ia adalah bintang yang tidak boleh dilupakan. Kemudian memastikan setiap mata hanya tertuju padanya, menciptakan citra yang baik namun menarik banyak perhatian. Lalu merambah pada dunia lain, seperti ikut beberapa acara talk show, reality show atau mungkin menyanyi. Semua itu harus Ryouta lakukan setiap tahunnya, dan waktu yang Ryouta miliki akhirnya hanya habis untuk itu.

Tidak ada teman, walau nyatanya di kelas Ryouta ada sekitar tiga puluh siswa. Tidak ada main, walau Ryouta kadang mendapat libur syuting satu-dua hari, karena ia harus menggunakan libur itu untuk hal lain yang lebih menguntungkan karirnya.

Ryouta lelah. Kalau boleh ia jujur, Ryouta ingin tidur seharian, main seharian, bermalas seharian dan pergi ke Our Home seharian, menemui saudara-saudaranya juga untuk seharian. Ryouta ingin meminta libur pada Miyaji Kiyoshi, manajer pribadi keluarganya, tapi takut kalau Miyaji akan mengadukannya permintaanya itu pada ayah dan ibu, syukur-syukur kalau hanya pada kakak perempuannya yang pertama, Kise Nami.

"Guru?"

Ryouta melirik Kasamatsu yang justru sibuk mencari sesuatu di sebuah lemari kaca. Butuh beberapa saat sampai Kasamatsu menghampirinya sambil membawa sebuah majalah bisnis edisi awal tahun lalu. Yang mengherankan, Kasamatsu memberi majalah dengan sampul bergambar tiga orang laki-laki beda generasi yang sangat mirip satu sama lainnya.

Itu adalah Seijuurou, ayah dan kakeknya. Seijuurou benar-benar terlihat seperti keturunan langsung keluarga itu berkat kulit putih dan ketegasan matanya yang mirip sang ayah dan kakek. Ryouta sampai iri melihat seberapa mirip hal itu.

"Kenapa memberiku ini?"

"Anak itu, kau mengenalnya, kan?"

Ryouta mengangguk santai dan membuka majalah di tangannya, mencari halaman berisi wawancara dengan calon penerus perusahaan milik keluarga Akashi. Membacanya sekilas dan kembali menutupnya sebelum menangis hanya karena melihat foto Seijuurou yang tersenyum senang di tengah ayah dan kakeknya.

"Dia akan ikut kelas yang sama denganmu mulai minggu depan."

"Ha?"

Ryouta mendelik kaget.

"Temanku, mendaftakannya agar ikut kelas yang sama denganmu. Dia bilang kau menganal anak itu, dan orangtua kalian juga tidak akan keberatan kalaupun aku buat kalian ada di satu kelas yang sama sesekali."

Tanpa sadar majalah di tangannya Ryouta genggam erat. Ia diam, mendengarkan apa yang Kasamatsu katakan sampai sekiranya ia bisa menyela dan meminta agar tidak terlalu sering dipertemukan dengan Seijuurou.

"Kau kelihatan tidak suka, Ryouta."

Majalahnya ia taruh di meja terdekat, ia berdiri dan sengaja berkeliling ruangan itu. Enggan menunjukan rasa tidak sukanya akan kabar yang ia dengar ini.

"Bagaimana ya mengatakannya? Aku bukannya tidak senang, guru. Hanya sedikit kaget. Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan sering bertemu dengannya, jadi ya ... guru pahamkan maksudku?"

Sebuah cengiran terpaksa Ryouta sertakan bersama jawabannya itu.

"Kalau hanya untuk memberi tahu tentang itu, berarti sekarang aku bisa pulang? Aku ingin mandi dan istirahat sebentar sebelum mengisi acara radio malam nanti."

Ryouta tahu kalau Kasamatsu memperhatikannya. Bahkan Ryouta yakin kalau Kasamatsu merasakan ketidaknyamanan Ryouta mendengar berita tadi. Tapi Ryouta takut Kasamatsu menanyakan hal lain yang lebih sensitif lagi, jadi kabur adalah jawabannya kali ini.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan itu, agar kau bersiap-siap saat dia datang nanti. Tidak setiap pertemuan kalian akan ada di jadwal yang sama, mungkin bahkan hanya sebulan sekali, paling banyak dua minggu sekali."

"Hm. Kalau begitu aku pamit, guru."

* * *

Ryouta menceritakan tentang Seijuurou yang menjadi murid Kasamatsu juga pada Miyaji. Ryouta pikir orang bertempramen buruk dan tukang mengatur seperti Miyaji akan marah mendengar nama Seijuurou yang jelas-jelas punya hubuungan masa lalu dengan Ryouta, tapi Ryouta salah. Miyaji justru senang mendengarnya.

"Itu bagus bukan? Katanya kau ingin punya teman, sekarang kebetulan teman lamamu menjadi teman les-mu. Apalagi dia sekarang anak orang hebat dan sudah dipastikan akan menjadi penerusnya, kau harus dekat dengannya kalau ingin karirmu lebih bagus lagi." Begitu Miyaji bilang sebelum membiarkan Ryouta mandi dan istirahat sebelum pergi mengisi acara di radio.

Ryouta tidak habis pikir, dulu saat ia merengek bilang ingin bertemu dengan saudara-saudaranya di Our Home orang-orang di rumah selalu melarangnya, mengalihkan dengan hal lain yang lebih menghasilkan. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu Ryouta di Our Home seolah menjadi hal yang haram untuk Ryouta datangi lagi. Tapi kini, saat Ryouta piikir kalau tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka adalah jalan terbaik, kenapa orang-orang justru memberi jalan agar Ryouta mendekat lagi dengan hal yang pernah diharamkan itu?

Ryouta senang. Bisa sering bertemu dengan Seijuurou pasti sangat menyenangkan. Punya teman mengobrol yang seumuran dengannya seperti dulu – dan kebetulan itu memang teman di masa lalu – pasti sangat menyenangkan. Tapi masalahnya Ryouta yang sekarang tidak ingin.

Ada perasaan takut jika harus dekat dengan saudara-saudaranya lagi. Dan Ryouta yakin Seijuurou juga merasa kegundahan yang sama kalau tahu tentang ini.

"Memang apa masalahnya?" Begitu Miyaji bertanya saat masuk mengantarkan handuk. "Kau jadi banyak maunya, Ryouta."

"Bukan begitu, Miyaji-san. Aku hanya ... hanya saja, aku..."

"Hanya apa?"

"Kau tidak senang? Tidak suka?"

"Bukan. Bukan begitu. Aku senang kalau bisa bertemu dengan Seijuurou, tapi aku rasa kalau terlalu sering juga rasanya akan jadi aneh."

"Apanya yang aneh? Jangan mulai lagi, Ryouta. Kau yang dulu meminta, sekarang giliran kau dapat kau menolak, maumu itu sebenarnya apa? Jangan buat orang yang sudah mengusahakannya jadi serba salah."

"Mengusahakan? Jadi Miyaji-san juga yang merencanakan ini?"

"Tidak juga, aku hanya membantu."

Ryouta diam. Merasa bersalah juga kalau harus menolak. Tapi gundah karena memikirkan akan sering bertemu Seijuurou membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia tidak ingin bertemu Seijuurou, bukan tanpa alasan, Ryouta tidak ingin Seijuurou sampai tahu bagaimana hidupnya sekarang. Ryouta tidak ingin hal seperti itu terjadi. Sungguh, hanya itu.

"Pokoknya terima saja. Lagi pula apa salahnya kalau hanya sebulan sekali? Itu masih terbilang jarang."

Bagi Ryouta, sebulan sekali, seminggu sekali atau bahkan sehari sekali tidak ada bedanya. Kesibukan dengan syuting membuatnya lupa hari dan kadang tiba-tiba semua sudah berlalu. Itu yang Ryouta takutkan.

Saat tiba-tiba semua sudah berlalu, ia mengeluh lelah dan Seijuurou ada di sana. Ryouta tidak ingin itu yang terjadi. Demi apapun, membuat Seijuurou sampai tahu seberapa melelahkannya hidupnya sekarang adalah hal yang akan sangat Ryouta selali nanti. Ryouta tahu itu walau ia merasa ia memang benar bodoh.

"Lagi pula, pikirkan bagaimana Seijuurou, siapa tahu dia senang, kan?"

Itu juga alasan lainnya. Seijuurou juga pasti merasa hal yang sama dengan Ryouta sekarang. Menghawatirkan hal yang sama. Karena jujur saja, bahkan hanya karena tahu akan sering bertemu Seijuurou, isi kepala Ryouta sekarang hanya Seijuurou.

Jadi seperti saat akan bertemu di acara pemutaran perdana film waktu itu.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan sederhana yang mungkin akan mengganggu kenyamanan hidup Seijuurou jika Ryouta tanyakan mulai memenuhi kepala Ryouta dan tidak mudah dihilangkan.

"Sudahlah, cepat bersiap. Tidak ada waktu untuk makan malam, sekarang kita harus berangkat. Nanti di jalan kita mampir untuk membeli beberapa potong roti dan susu untukmu."

"Baik."

"Aku tunggu di luar. Jangan lama."

Ryouta mengangguk.

Ia hanya bisa mengangguk.

Setiap kali sudah ada yang menentukan apa yang harus ia lakukan, yang bisa Ryouta beri sebagai jawaban pada mereka hanya sebuah anggukan patuh.

Menuruti mereka hukumnya adalah wajib. Membantah adalah haram. Nego itu sebuah keberuntungan. Kalaupun bisa Ryouta menentukan sendiri apa yang ingin ia pilih itu adalah sebuah rasa kasihan, biasanya seperti itu.

Hidupnya mungkin tampak baik di mata orang-orang, tapi tidak jika Ryouta sedang bercermin. Ryouta bahkan mengasihani dirinya sendiri sekarang. Menjadi anak baik dan hewan peliharaan baik kelihatannya tidak berbeda jauh memang.

Karena itu Ryouta rasa ia adalah seekor hewan peliharaan yang dididik khusus untuk sebuah pertunjukan. Semacam hewan sirkus, mungkin.

Dan Ryouta takut saudara-saudaranya di Our Home dulu mengetahui hal itu. Takut juga kalau Izuki sampai tahu. Hanya itu.

* * *

.

* * *

Yeah, terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan review dan fav/fol. Sekian kali ini aku pamit~~


	4. Kuroko Tetsuya

**Kuroko no Basuke © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **Our Home © Atma Venusia**

 _ **Fiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk memnuhi kepuasan jiwa semata, tidak untuk mengambil keuntungan materil.**_

 _ **Warning : Typo. Gaje. FF Orang Labil. OOC.**_

* * *

Tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa wujud sebenarnya malaikat dan iblis, tidak ada yang tahu juga apakan dua makhluk itu ada; nyata. Tapi semua orang selalu menggunakan mereka sebagai perbandingan untuk menilai sesamanya, meraka yang baik itu malaikat, dan mereka yang buruk adalah iblis. Mungkin jika dua hal itu hanya sekedar kiasan belaka juga tidak akan ada yang perduli. Selama ada cara untuk memisahkan atau mengelompokkan orang-orang, semua mungkin terima saja akan keberadaan 'malaikat dan iblis' yang fana itu.

Tetsuya pun berpikir demikian...

Semua itu hanya kiasan, malaikat baginya belum tentu malaikat juga bagi orang lain. Malaikat baginya mungkin saja iblis bagi yang lain. Dan sejauh ini dua pernyataan itu adalah fakta.

Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya, baru saja pindah ke SMP Seirin dua minggu lalu, tapi orang-orang sudah menganggapnya seperti makhluk rendahan setara dengan kuman atau mungkin sesuatu yang disebut iblis tadi. Hanya karena ia adalah anak dari sepasang pria yang saling mencintai ia lantas dinilai sama buruknya dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Oh, tunggu sebentar. Yang barusan terasa seperti Tetsuya tidak bersyukur ada di keluarganya yang sekarang. Terkesan seperti Tetsuya mengatakan orangtuanya adalah orang-orang yang buruk.

Itu tidak benar. Ayah dan Papinya bukanlah manusia yang buruk, setidaknya bagi Tetsuya, mereka adalah orang yang selalu melimpahkan kasih sayang, perhatian juga pengertian pada Tetsuya. Mereka adalah wujud nyata malaikat bagi Tetsuya. Bukannya iblis penuh dosa yang seperti orang-orang pikirkan.

Memang, Tetsuya akui, apa yang orangtuanya lakukan bukanlah hal yang baik. Menjadi pasangan sesama jenis masih sangat tabu di Jepang, walaupun pemerintah sudah melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Tapi apa salahnya menjadi beda? Apa salahnya cinta mereka?

Tetsuya berani menjamin kalau keluarganya adalah keluarga yang terbilang sejahtera, lebih sejahtera dibanding keluarga-keluarga normal diluar sana. Tujuh tahun tinggal dengan dua orangtuanya Tetsuya tahu kalau kedua orangtuanya sangat menajaga perasaan satu sama lain. Mereka bahkan mengutamakan pendapat Tetsuya ketimbang kehendak mereka. Lalu bagian mana dari kedua orang tuanya yang bisa seenaknya orang-orang hina sesuka hati?

"Melamun lagi?"

"Kagami-kun, bisa datang dengan cara yang wajar? Jangan mengaggetkan seperti itu."

"Ho, itu adalah kalimat yang paling tidak ingin aku dengar darimu."

"Kenapa lagi? Kau terganggu karena bisik-bisik guru? Atau teman-teman?"

"Teman? Memangnya aku punya teman?"

"Oi, kau keterlaluan. Begini-begini aku menganggapmu teman, tahu?"

"Oh, terima kasih banyak."

Tetsuya memang tidak punya teman, yang dia punya adalah saudara satu atap dulu, seorang malaikat pengawas dulu, dan sepasang malaikat penyayang sekarang. Jadi kalau tiba-tiba ada yang mengaku sebagai teman, rasanya sedikit aneh. Dia biasa dijauhi, biasa dihindari, lebih sering lagi tidak dianggap ada.

Tapi laki-laki yang katanya baru saja kembali dari Amerika ini berbeda. Hanya karena kebetulan duduk di samping Tetsuya, kebetulan ada di klub yang sama, kebetulan juga punya banyak hal yang ternyata bisa dibahas bersama, dia jadi sok akrab. Awalnya memang Tetsuya yang sok akrab, tapi itu karena tuntutan wali kelas sebagai sesama murid pindahan, tapi lama kelamaan dia malah makin lengket, jadi sulit ditinggalkan. Bahkan setelah tahu kalau Tetsuya adalah anak angkat dari sepasang gay.

Dia justru bilang, "Oh, begitu ya. Aku tidak masalah, kok. Hal seperti itu sudah biasa di Amerika. Tetanggaku juga ada yang seperti orangtuamu, memang mereka tidak sampai mengangkat seorang anak, tapi melihat kedamaian mereka sedikit membuat iri. Cinta itu hebat ya?"

Setelah itu Tetsuya hanya diam.

Kagami adalah orang pertama yang yang bepikir kalau orangtuanya tidak bersalah. Kagami adalah yang pertama yang menganggap Tetsuya beruntung ada dikeluarga yang 'damai'. Kagami bahkan tidak mengelompokkan orangtuanya pada kelompok 'iblis berdosa', sebaliknya dia menganggap orang tua Tetsuya adalah 'malaikat mulya'.

"Jadi yang mana?"

"Dua-duanya."

"Oh, ternyata mereka belum bosan menggunjing ya? Orang Jepang itu hobi gosip ternyata."

"Tolong jangan samakan semua orang. Aku tidak punya hobi seperti itu. Maaf saja."

"Baiklah, wanita Jepang."

"Kalau yang itu aku tidak tahu."

Tapi berkat kehadiran orang ini Tetsuya sedikit tertolong. Ia yang biasanya duduk diam di pojok menunggu waktu pulang sekolah sekarang punya teman mengobrol—itupun kalau pembicaraan mereka ini masuk dalam kategori sebuah obrolan. Lebih-lebih ternyata Kagami kenal dengan Aomine Daiki, saudaranya di Our Home yang sekarang menjadi anak dari atlet basket ternama.

Setidaknya Tetsuya bisa menanyakan kabar Daiki pada Kagami sesekali.

"Omong-omong si Aomine itu anak atlet basket, kan?"

Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak mengikuti jejak ayahnya? Dia terlihat tidak begitu tertarik pada kejuaraan basket walau aku akui dia sangat hebat. Kalau mau dia pasti bisa jadi tim nasional nanti."

"Aku tidak begitu tahu tentang itu, tapi dia memang sangat sering bermain basket, wajar saja kalau dia hebat. Sejak kecil itu adalah olahraga yang paling sering dia mainkan, walau nyatanya dia memang unggul dalam segala jenis olahraga."

"Hoo~ sehebat itu rupanya dia. Aku pikir dia hanya orang bodoh yang tergila-gila pada basket, karena kadang dia bisa main basket sampai larut."

"Dia memang orang seperti itu, tapi setidaknya dia lebih pintar dari Kagami-kun."

"Cih, aku hanya ada kesulitan dengan kanji, itu saja."

"Alasan yang bagus."

* * *

Tetsuya ingat betul kalau dulu Izuki—malaikat penjaganya semasa di Our Home—pernah hampir mengusir ayah dan papinya dari Our Home karena tidak ingin Tetsuya diangkat oleh sepasang gay. Hari itu Izuki bahkan mengatakan bahwa ia sanggup menjadi ayah angkat Tetsuya ketimbang membiarkan Tetsuya menanggung beban berat sebagai anak pasangan gay.

Awalnya Tetsuya tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dimaksud 'beban berat' oleh Izuki. Karena itu juga ia menerima uluran tangan untuk menjadi anak dari sepasang gay. Tapi kini Tetsuya mengerti. Alasan kenapa Izuki bisa semarah itu, alasan kenapa Izuki sampai menangis ketakutan hanya untuk melapas Tetsuya pada pasangan itu. Tetsuya mengerti. Semua karena Izuki menyayanginya, karena Izuki perduli padanya. Karena Izuki adalah seorang malaikat.

Beban berat yang Izuki maksud itu kini menjadi musuh utama bagi Tetsuya setiap kali keluar rumah. Bisik-bisik tetangga, guru, teman bahkan orang yang tidak Tetsuya kenal selalu menusuk hatinya. Tetsuya sedih karena orang-orang menganggap orang tuanya adalah aib, orangtuanya adalah masalah yang tak termaafkan, marah karena mereka yang tidak tahu apa-apa dengan seenaknya menilai seberapa buruk ayah dan papinya.

Padahal mereka juga punya dosa, mungkin sama tak termaafkannya, tapi kenapa mereka hanya menggunjing orang tua Tetsuya? Kenapa selalu orang tua Tetsuya yang salah?

Tidak adil bukan?

Ayah dan papinya hidup dengan hasil jerih payah mereka sendiri, tapi orang-orang menilai buruk mereka seolah mereka adalah anjing liar yang mengais-ngais makanan di tempat sampah.

Mereka malaikat yang mau menganggakat anak penyakitan dan lemah yang sudah dibuang orangtuanya dulu, tapi orang-orang menganggap mereka iblis yang mengahasut orang agar jatuh ke neraka bersama.

Lucunya lagi, tidak ada yang tahu apakan neraka dan surga itu ada.

"Aku pulang."

"Oh, Tetsuya, sudah pulang?"

"Papi tidak kerja?"

"Kebetulan tadi habis menghadiri rapat di luar kantor dan mau mengambil beberapa berkas yang ketinggalan. Melihat ada yang menjual Vanilla Shake, jadi sekalian pulang dan membelikan ini untuk Tetsuya."

 **Lihat. Dia malaikat bukan?**

Manusia normal harusnya seperti itu. Perduli pada manusia lain, mengasihi satu sama lain, dan menjaga satu sama lain. Tapi apa yang orang-orang itu lakukan? Mereka hanya bisa menggunjing tanpa tahu seberapa baiknya hati orang yang mereka gunjing ini.

"Terima kasih."

Tetsuya menerima pemberiannya dengan senang. Langsung meminumnya demi mengobati rasa pahit di ujung tenggorokan akibat gunjingan-gunjingan tidak benar yang seharian ini dia dengar.

"Haha, Tetsuya suka sekali Vanilla, ya? Lain kali ayo ajak ayah ke restoran Vanilla di Akita. Disana menjual macam-macam makanan dan minuman rasa vanilla, pokoknya itu surganya pecinta vanilla."

"Sungguh?"

Tangannya hangat, sehangat tangan Izuki yang biasa menemaninya tidur dulu. Senyumnya menenangkan, sama seperti Izuki yang selalu tersenyum setiap kali menghadapi tangisan Tetsuya. Mereka memang bukan orang yang sama, tapi mereka ada pada kategori yang sama; Malaikat.

"Iya. Nanti kita bilang ayah ya?"

"Um."

"Sekarang Papi harus berangkat lagi. Jangan lupa makan siang. Papi berangkat."

"Selamat jalan."

Dan tak sekalipun Tetsuya bisa mengatakan tentang kiasan 'Malaikat dan Iblis' yang mengganggu tidurnya belakangan pada orang-orang itu, pada ayah dan papinya. Tetsuya tidak ingin mereka sedih lagi, terlalu mengkhawatirkan Tetsuya lagi. Sudah cukup Tetsuya membuat mereka memikirkan nasib Tetsuya sampai tidak bisa tidur, sudah cukup Tetsuya membuat mereka memindahkan sekolah Tetsuya demi kenyamanan Tetsuya, sudah cukup banyak mereka melakukan itu untuk Tetsuya. Untuk kali ini, Tetsuya ingin memastikan mereka bisa merasa lega melihat dirinya bisa bersosialisasi seperti biasa, walau itu hanya dengan Kagami.

Tetsuya juga ingin meyakinkan Izuki kalau keluarganya sekarang adalah keluarga terbaik yang bisa Tetsuya punya. Tetsuya ingin membuat Izuki berhenti mengkhawatirkannya.

Sesakit apapun itu. Tetsuya yakin ia bisa menahannya.

* * *

"Biar bagaimanapun, tahun depan aku akan jadi siswa SMA. Aku sudah hampir dewasa."

"Dan kau anggap itu hebat?"

"Paman tidak tahu seberapa besar tekad anak-anak yang sedang puber."

"Kau mengatakan itu seolah-olah aku langsung terlahir dewasa, Tetsuya."

"Memangnya aku salah?"

Lalu satu orang lagi yang ada dalam lingkup 'Malaikat' di mata Tetsuya. Sebenarnya yang satu ini bisa dikatakan sebagai malaikat gagal, atau malaikat yang dibuang. Dilihat dari mana pun dia sama sekali tidak pantas disebut malaikat. Apalagi mendengar kata-katanya yang kadang—sering kali—menusuk hati. Oh, atau mungkin dia itu yang disebut iblis berwujud malaikat, atau sebaliknya, malaikat berwujud iblis, yang mana saja boleh, Tetsuya tidak mau repot milihkan, yang pasti dia masih memiliki gelar malaikat.

"Omong-omong, Seijuurou baru-baru ini ikut kelas yang sama dengan Ryouta. Dalam sebulan setidaknya mereka akan bertemu sekali."

"Hm. Lalu?"

"Kau tidak berminat untuk ikut? Ayah dan papimu pasti tidak keberatan kalau kau ingin ikut kelas itu. Lagi pula mereka mengenal gurunya."

"Siapa gurunya?"

"Kasamatsu Yukio."

"Oh, jadi begitu. Paman sengaja membuat mereka ada di kelas yang sama. Padahal sudah aku ingatkan berulang kali jangan pernah pertemukan kami kalau bukan kami yang meminta. Itu justru sangat mengganggu, tidak membuat senang."

"Tunggu dulu Tetsuya,"

"Paman Chihiro memang selalu seperti itu, kan? Sok tahu, seenaknya. Paman tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Seijuurou dan Ryouta."

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku minta maaf." Iyakan dia memang malaikat tapi tidak sepenuhnya malaikat. "Tapi dengarkan. Aku melakukan ini juga untuk mereka."

"Dengan menambah-manbahkan pesan yang Seijuurou beri padaku? Lalu seenaknya menadaftarkan Seijuurou ke kursus yang sama dengar Ryouta?"

"Aku akui itu memang sedikit keterlaluan."

"Itu sangat keterlaluan!"

"Hm. Baiklah. Tapi aku punya alasan tersendiri melakukan itu. Seijuurou butuh teman, walau dia menolak sekalipun, aku tahu hal yang paling dia butuhkan adalah teman. Ryouta juga sama. Mereka tidak seberuntung kau yang diijinkan bersosialisasi. Mereka berbeda."

"Tapi tidak benar mempertemukan mereka seperti itu. Paman tidak akan tahu bagaimana kakunya kami kalau harus dikumpulkan lagi. Kami sama-sama tahu batasan masing-masing dan terlibat di dalamnya mungkin akan merusak ikatan kami."

"Itu artinya ikatan kalian tidak begitu kuat, tidak sehebat yang aku pikirkan."

"Ikatan kami sangat kuat, saking kuatnya kami sampai takut itu mudah putus. Paman paham?"

Tetsuya sangat mengerti hal itu. Hubungannya dengan saudara-saudaranya di Our Home, dan hubungannya dengan orangtuanya adalah dua hal yang sama. Ia terikat kuat dengan mereka, ia mengerti mereka sangat baik, dan karenanya Tetsuya tidak ingin sampai ada yang tersakiti. Rasa percaya mereka satu sama lain sangat besar, dirusak sekali maka akan sangat beresiko untuk ke depannya.

Belum lagi fakta bahwa keduanya ada dalam keluarga yang latar belakangnya sangat besar sekarang. Yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang hanya menyimpan rahasia keluarga, dan karena melakukan itu keduanya juga akan merasa tersakiti.

Mereka mungkin saling mengerti batasan masing-masing, tapi mereka juga tetap ingin mengerti lebih.

Hubungan itu memang rumit dan orang-orang selalu berpikir pendek dengan memutusnya sesuka hati. Salah satu orang yang berpikir pendek barusan adalah pamannya yang tercinta namun menyebalkan ini.

"Sudahlah Tetsuya, jangan sebegitunya juga."

"Habis paman menyebalkan!"

"Ssstt~! Jangan teriak. Kalau ayah atau Papimu dengar, mati aku malam ini."

"Salah paman sendiri."

"Iya-iya. Aku yang salah." Usapan lembut di kepalanya membuat Tetsuya mengalah. "Tapi kau akan bersyukur nanti Tetsuya. Aku melakukan sesuatu bukan tanpa tujuan."

Tetsuya tahu itu. Tetsuya mengerti juga. Seberapa perduli seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro pada Akashi Seijuurou, Tetsuya mengerti. Tapi yang tidak mengerti adalah cara berpikir orang dewasa. Mereka selalu memutuskan sesuatu berdasarkan logika ke depan nanti, perkiraan, bukan berdasar pada apa ada saat ini. Bagi Tetsuya mereka tampak sangat egois. Sangat!

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membatalkan keikutsertaan Seijuurou di kelasnya Kasamatsu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ayahnya Seijuurou pasti akan curiga kalau begitu."

Tetsuya mendesah. Percuma juga sejak tadi ia marah-marah.

"Tetsuya, kau semakin dewasa ya?"

"Paman yang masih kekanakan."

"Haha, kakakku tidak salah memilihmu." Tetsuya diam mendengar pujian itu. Wajahnya berekspresi berbanding terbalik dengan maksud kalimatnya barusan.

"Izuki benar, kau mungkin bisa lebih bahagia lagi kalau saja–"

"Paman! Aku bisa marah sungguhan kalau paman membahas tentang itu."

"Haha, iya-iya maaf. Aku bersyukur kau menjadi keponakannku. Selain karena kau lucu dan bisa dimanfaatkan,"

"Apa?"

"Kau adalah anak yang tegar. Aku bersyukur kau adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Bukan yang lain. Terima kasih sudah ada diantara kami."

Dada Tetsuya menyempit. Setiap kali ayah-papinya atau pamannya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Tetsuya yang mau hidup bersama mereka, rasanya seperti makin banyak saja hutang Tetsuya pada mereka. Padahal mereka yang sudah menyelamatkan Tetsuya, mereka yang memberi Tetsuya kasih sayang, memberi Tetsuya segala kebutuhan hidup, tapi kenapa mereka juga yang berterima kasih? Memangnya apa yang sudah Tetsuya lakukan untuk mereka?

Tidak ada kan?

Suara ketukan mengintrupsi, diikuti suara berat berwibawa yang mengundang mereka keluar. "Tetsuya, Chihiro, belajarnya sudah dulu. Kami bawakan makan malam, ayo makan bersama."

Tetsuya membuka pintunya. "Baik. Ayo paman."

Keluarga kecil yang hanya terdiri dari satu gender dalam rumah ini mungkin memang sedikit aneh. Tapi Tetsuya menyukainya. Sekalipun dimata orang-orang ini tampak buruk, tapi dimata Tetsuya tidak.

Rumahnya adalah surganya. Tetsuya memegang teguh kalimat itu setiap kali keluar rumah dan menghadapi neraka jahanam yang terus menyiksanya.

* * *

" _Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Izuki sangat ingin kau bahagia Tetsuya. Kau adalah sosok malaikat yang sesungguhnya, di rumah ini, di hati orang-orang yang menyayangimu juga. Maaf tidak bisa memberimu kebahagiaan yang sempurna seperti layaknya keluarga normal lainnya."_

"Chihiro, kenapa kau malah berdiri diam di sana? Cepat atau Tetsuya akan mengambil jatahmu juga."

"Aku tidak serakus itu, ayah."

"Hm, baiklah."

* * *

.

* * *

Yuhuu~ terima kasih lagi untuk para readers dan yang bersedia mengikuti juga memberi hati pada Fiksi ini. Terus ikutin ya, dan jangan lupa reviewnya.


	5. Aomine Daiki

**Kuroko no Basuke © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **Our Home © Atma Venusia**

 ** _Fiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk memnuhi kepuasan jiwa semata, tidak untuk mengambil keuntungan materil._**

 ** _Warning : Typo. Gaje. FF Orang Labil. OOC._**

* * *

Semua hal hebat selalu bermulai dari mengagumi. Entah pada seseorang, pada sebuah pola, gerakan, bahkan hanya karena sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Tujuan bisa tercipta hanya karena hal sesederhana itu dan salah satu orang yang mengalaminya adalah Daiki.

Ia suka olahraga memang sejak kecil, jauh sebelum mengenal pria hebat yang dikaguminya sampai saat ini, dulunya ia pikir itu adalah sisi hebat dalam dirinya yang bisa dipamerkan pada teman-teman dan pengawasnya, tapi berbeda saat Daiki mengikuti pria hebat itu. Olahraga menjadi tujuannya. Basket yang awalnya hanya sekedar suka kini menjadi tujuannya untuk membuktikan kemampuan diri. Ekstrakulikuler di sekolah yang bersifat tidak wajib menjadi sangat wajib bagi Daiki. Semua karena pria itu.

Ayahnya—ayah angkat tepatnya.

Orang yang sangat Daiki kagumi.

Orang yang mengabaikan keberadaan Daiki juga.

Menjadi putra dari seorang Aomine Kenji bukan hanya sebuah keberuntungan bagi Daiki. Awalnya ia tidak tahu kalau ayahnya adalah seorang atlet senior, yang Daiki tahu ayahnya hanya seorang guru olahraga, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu Daiki akhirnya tahu, membuatnya sangat mengagumi pria bersahaja yang tersenyum pada Izuki dan Kagetora-san saat hendak membawanya.

Daiki pikir pria itu hebat, sangat hebat. Inginnya Daiki bisa bermain dengan ayahnya, mempelajari banyak hal tentang basket dari orang yang lebih tahu, tapi angan itu pupus sejalan dengan semakin jelasnya kenyataan yang harus Daiki hadapi.

Ia hanya anak angkat. Pria itu, ayahnya, tidak pernah mengakuinya sekeras apapun Daiki bersusaha ada di sana. Mungkin ini hanya prasangka buruk Daiki saja, tapi selama Daiki menjadi anak keluarga Aomine, dirinya belum pernah punya kesempatan untuk menjadi seorang anak di hadapan pria itu. Ia adalah anak dari wanita bernama Aomine Aya yang menderita stress berat akibat kehilangan putranya dulu.

Daiki tidak menyesal ada di keluarganya sekarang, ia justru merasa beruntung, karena memiliki keluarga. Tapi ia mulai merasa hal yang kosong dalam dirinya, hampa. Daiki mulai lelah dengan semua hal itu dan menjadi sosok yang pasif.

"Daiki, pulang nanti langsung pulang ya?"

Daiki mengangguk dan pamit pergi. Ibunya selalu seperti itu, selalu berpesan hal yang sama dan Daiki selalu mengabaikan pesannya. Pulang sekolah ada klub basket yang menunggunya, ada latihan yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tidak akan bisa langsung pulang, Daiki justru akan sengaja pulang malam, karena setidaknya, saat ia pulang nanti pria itu sudah ada di rumah, ada alasan bagi Daiki untuk bertemu dengan pria itu. Dengan ayahnya.

Memang sedikit melelahkan, tapi Daiki suka cara seperti ini.

Dulu saat pertama Daiki tinggal dengan keluarga Aomine, ia pikir ini adalah keluarga yang damai, sebuah keluarga seperti yang Daiki dan Satsuki impikan. Keluarga sederhana dengan limpahan cinta dan kasih sayang di dalamnya. Tapi anggapan itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Bersama dengan berjalannya waktu Daiki tahu kalau keluarganya adalah keluarga yang sangat jauh dari bayangan keluarga sempurnanya.

Putra pertama ayah dan dan ibunya meninggal akibat kecelakaan. Ibunya menderita stress berat. Ayahnya tidak kuat melihat istrinya menjadi wanita depresi. Dengan alasan itu Daiki diangkat. Demi menggantikan putra mereka yang sudah meninggal, Daiki memainkan peran dalam sebuah drama panjang tanpa skenario yang pasti.

Dan seperti yang sebelumnya disampaikan, Daiki menyukainya; cara seperti. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan, selama ia bisa memenuhi keinginan ayah dan ibunya, selama saudara-saudaranya tidak ada yang tahu, selama Izuki Shun beranggapan ia hidup dengan baik dan tidak menghawatirkannya, Daiki akan bertahan dalam drama ini, selama apapun ini.

Daiki hanya tidak ingin orang lain susah karena dirinya lagi. Cukup Izuki yang dulu ia buat pusing tujuh keliling karena tingkahnya. Sekarang Daiki hanya ingin mengalir, mengikuti arus yang membawanya.

"Pagi, Aomine-kun."

"Oh pagi, Ryo."

"Hari ini kau tidak telat. Tidak seperti biasanya ya? Eh, maaf aku malah bertanya seperti itu. Maaf-maaf, Aomine-kun."

"Aku pinjam bukumu, Ryo. Tugas yang kemarin belum selesai aku kerjakan."

"Maaf, Aomine-kun. Tapi lebih baik kau kerjakan sendiri."

"Hah? Kau tidak mau?"

"Maaf-maaf, itu hanya saranku saja. Aomine-kun pasti lelah, ya, setelah latihan sampai malam kemarin. Maaf. Ini bukunya."

Ia bukan preman, lagi pula mana ada preman yang rajin berangkat ke klub olahraga. Ia hanya sedikit kasar, dan semua orang tahu, semua kecuali ayah dan ibunya. Mungkin ayahnya tahu, tapi sepertinya pria itu tidak perduli. Sedangkan ibunya, Daiki selalu berperan sebagai anak baik di depan ibunya dan mengiyakan semua kata wanita itu.

Bukan untuk tujuan buruk, Daiki menjadi orang lain bukan demi keamanan diri sendiri, tapi demi kesehatan ibunya.

Wanita yang depresi karena kehilangan putranya di sebuah kecelakaan bisa menggila jika anak laki-laki yang berperan sebagai putranya menjadi anak nakal, kan?

Daiki meyakini itu dan cukup berpengalaman tentang itu.

"Ryo,"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau bertemu Satsuki?"

"Maaf, Aomine-kun, aku dan Momoi-san bertetangga, jadi hampir setiap hari kami bertemu. Maaf, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya ingin tanya. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Terakhir kali kau cerita, ayahnya Satsuki bangkrut."

"Maaf. Aku minta maaf. Tapi aku tidak tahu banyak, hanya saja belakangan ini aku sering mendengar ayah dan ibunya bertengkar. Maaf, Aomine-kun, aku tidak tahu lebihnya. Maaf."

Dan satu lagi alasan Daiki bertahan walau terabaikan, Satsuki. Gadis yang selalu ia jaga sejak kecil. Selain Ryouta, Daiki selalu memiliki kewajiban lebih untuk memastikan agar Satsuki tidak menangis. Shintarou akan menjaga Ryouta kalau Daiki yang menjaga Satsuki, atau yang lain akan menjaga Satsuki kalau Ryouta sedang rewel ingin main dengan Daiki dan Shintarou. Entah kenapa itu yang selalu terjadi.

Kalau sampai Daiki menyerah, maka pada siapa Satsuki dan Ryouta bergantung nanti?

"Tidak apa-apa, Ryo. Sudah sini mana buku tugasnya?"

* * *

Daiki bukannya iri, ia juga tak pernah menyesal ada di keluarga Aomine seperti sekarang. Hanya sedikit lelah.

"Daiki, kenapa pulangnya malam lagi? Ibu bilang harus langsung pulang, kan?"

"Maaf, Bu. Tadi ada rapat di klub, karena aku akan segera pensiun jadi banyak yang harus disampaikan." Bohong. Tidak ada rapat apa-apa. Dia hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan main basket di gelanggang sekolahnya sambil menunggu waktu berlalu. Menunggu sampai ada yang menyuruhnya pulang.

"Dasar kau ini. Ya sudah, makan malam dulu. Ibu sudah buatkan Kare Udang kesukaanmu."

Senyum senang, dan ucapan terima kasih dengan nada paling bahagia menjadi jawaban Daiki. Tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana lirikan dari ayahnya yang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga Daiki berjalan ke dapur untuk makan malam ditemani ibunya. Menceritakan kebohongan tentang kehidupan sekolah yang menyenangkan sambil makan malam—sambil sesekali melirik punggung ayahnya di ruang keluarga—sudah menjadi kebiasaan Daiki sejak pertama kali tinggal di rumah itu.

Habis ini dia baru bisa santai. Mandi kemudian mengurung diri di kamar, dia akan benar-benar lepas dari perannya.

Kamar ini satu-satunya tempat ia bisa lepas dari peran ketika berada di rumah.

Tok-tok.

"Kau di dalam?"

"Ya."

"Besok temani ibumu ke rumah sakit."

"Baik."

Hanya sampai disana. Suara langkah menjauh menandakan pria itu sudah pergi. Kesunyian kembali menyergap Daiki, dibawah terangnya sinar rembulan yang menyusup dari jendela Daiki merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya. Kembali teringat cerita Ryo di sekolah tadi tentang Satsuki dan keluarga gadis itu yang kini jelas tidak dalam keadaan baik.

Satu cara terlintas di kepalanya.

"..Shun."

 _"_ _Daiki, ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau meneleponku malam-malam."_

"Kau tahu kabar Satsuki?"

 _"_ _...kenapa?"_

"Aku yang bertanya tadi."

 _"_ _Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya tentang Satsuki."_

"Kalau tidak tahu ya sudah."

Daiki menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dan menatap nama pengasuhnya dulu di layar ponsel sambil menimbang-nimbang apa ia akan memutuskan sambungan atau tidak. Karena kalau boleh jujur Daiki juga merindukan orang yang sedang diteleponnya ini.

Daiki ingin bergantung pada seseorang, menceritakan semua rasa pahit yang membuat tenggorokannya tercekak setiap kali bahan bahasan tentang keluarga menyeruak menjadi pembicaraan dikesehariannya. Sesekali Daiki ingin mengeluh pada seseorang yang lebih tahu tentang hidup, bukannya pada bocah yang tumbuh di Amerika dan tergila-gila ingin mengalahkan Daiki dalam pertandingan one-on-one.

"Daiki, kau belum menutupnya, kan?" Daiki kembali mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga. "Aku ingin kau menemuinya."

"Siapa?"

"Satsuki ... aku pikir sekarang dia sangat membutuhkan seseorang."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menemuinya?"

"...untukku, menemuinya bukanlah hal yang mudah. Lagi pula aku yakin, ketimbang kehadiranku, kau adalah yang paling Satsuki nantikan."

"..."

"Daiki? Kau mendengarku, kan?"

Daiki berdengung mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu, sudah dulu ya. Riko memanggilku."

Menaruh ponselnya di samping bantal Daiki bergumam, "Untukku juga. Menemui Satsuki bukanlah hal yang mudah saat ini."

Mendatangi orang yang dirindukan dengan sejuta beban yang tertahan bukan hal yang mudah sekalipun itu adalah Aomine Daiki.

* * *

Lapangan basket dimalam hari adalah semacam markas rahasia yang sering kali Daiki datangi saat ketenangan di rumahnya sudah merambah sampai ke seluruh ruangan. Diam-diam Daiki akan membawa si bola _orange_ kesayangannya dan bermain sendiri, mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang membuatnya gundah dengan peluh dan helaan napas lelah.

"Sudah kuduga."

Daiki menangkap bolanya setalah berhasil memasukkannya lagi. Menoleh sembari menunggu seseorang yang bersuara di balik kegelapan pinggir lapangan mendekat.

Itu adalah Kagami Taiga, tetangganya. Bocah yang tumbuh di Amerika dan ingin sekali mengalahkan Daiki di pertandingan one-on-one. Orang yang membantu Daiki untuk tahu kabar tentang salah satu saudaranya—yang Daiki anggap cukup malang, sama sepertinya.

"Sedang apa kau?"

"Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"Matamu buta? Sekali lihat harusnya kau tahu aku sedang apa."

Daiki tahu anak laki-laki di hadapannya menahan kesal, senang juga rasanya membuat orang seperti Taiga kesal, karena kalau dipikir-pikir Taiga cukup mirip dengan Ryouta. Yang membedakan, Ryouta itu manja dan cerewet kalau Taiga itu sok tahu dan berisik.

"Maksudku, kenapa di jam segini?"

"...aku tidak bisa tidur. Kenapa memang?"

"Oh, ternyata kau bisa mengalami masa-masa seperti itu juga."

"Kau pikir memangnya aku ini bagaimana?"

"Dari yang Kuroko bilang kau itu manusia paling tidak peka."

"Ha? Tetsu? Kau pasti bercanda."

Taiga merebut bola yang menyangga tangannya di pinggang. "Sudahlah ayo main."

Selama tujuh tahun terakhir Daiki hampir tidak pernah bertemu saudara-saudaranya di Our Home dulu. Ia terlalu sibuk menjaga ibunya, mengurus ibunya dan berusaha untuk terlihat nyata di hadapan ayahnya. Mungkin beberapa kali Daiki berpapasan dengan Seijuurou atau Shintarou, tapi sejauh ini Daiki selalu berusaha menghidari mereka sekalipun melihat mereka.

Entah Daiki yakin kalau mereka juga memilih cara yang sama.

Tempat pertemuan mereka bukanlah tempat yang bagus untuk bertegur sapa. Kondisi mereka juga tidak akan baik mengingat pasti ada alasan tertentu kenapa selalu tempat itu yang mempertemukan Daiki dengan Seijuurou atau Shintarou.

Untuk Ryouta, Daiki sama sekali belum bertemu dengan anak laki-laki itu setelah meninggalkan Our Home tujuh tahun lalu. Daiki memang bisa melihat Ryouta di TV atau saat pergi ke teater untuk menonton film yang Ryouta mainkan, tapi bertemu langsung dengan sang artis cilik ternama itu Daiki belum pernah.

"Kau sudah menonton 'Mimpi itu Buruk'?"

Daiki menggeleng. Merampas paksa bola dalam kawalan Taiga dan memasukkannya ke ring dengan sekali lempar. Dia membuat Taiga mengeluh.

"Mau pergi melihatnya denganku?"

"Kenapa aku harus pergi denganmu?"

"Karena Kuroko bilang kau selalu pergi sendiri, jadi selagi aku baik, aku ingin menawarkan diri untuk menemanimu menonton film teman baikmu itu." Daiki mendecih tidak senang. "Tapi ada bayarannya."

"Aku belum menjawab ajakanmu."

"Aku anggap kau mau. Dan setelah dari teater kau harus main basket denganku selama dua minggu penuh dari dam 10 malam sampai jam 1."

Kemudain Taiga mengabaikan semua protes Daiki. Dia menjadikan Tetsuya sebagai alasan untuk membuat Daiki menerima semua tawarannnya.

Dan karena suatu alasan, Daiki bersyukur mengenal Kagami Taiga sebagai tetanggannya.

"Oh ya,"

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau harus mengantar ibumu besok, bukan?"

Daiki mengiyakan. "Kenapa memang? Lagi pula kau tahu dari mana?"

"Tidak penting aku tahu dari mana, tapi kalau kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan teman-temanmu yang lain, aku sarankan untuk berangkat setelah kau pulang sekolah. Langsung."

Daiki baru ingin bertanya kenapa Taiga mengatakan itu, tapi Taiga sudah lebih dulu berlari meninggalkannya.

"Anak itu aneh. Dari mana dia tahu tentang mereka dan jadwal ibuku?"

* * *

Kalaupun ada orang yang bisa Daiki jadikan tempat bergantung itu adalah Kiyoshi Teppei, bukannya Izuki Shun atau Himuro Tatsuya, apalagi pasangan ayah dan anak Aida. Dokter yang menangani ibunya bisa dikatakan sebagai teman curhat Daiki—kebanyakan tentang ibunya, walau kadang Daiki juga menceritakan ia dan Our Home. Tapi Daiki tidak bisa mengatakan banyak hal, hatinya tidak bisa mengatakan semuanya sekalipun itu pada dokter Kiyoshi.

Terbiasa untuk menyimpan semuanya sendiri membuat Daiki terbiasa dengan rasa sepi dan kekhawatiran yang menyergapnya. Kehilangan dua hal itu dalam dirinya membuat Daiki takut, dan karena hal itu Daiki tidak pernah bisa mengatakan semua hal tentang dirinya pada siapapun. Bahkan kekagumannya pada sang ayah sekalipun, Daiki tidak ingin mengatakannya.

"Aomine-kun, mengantar ibumu lagi?"

"Iya, dok. Dokter sendiri?"

"Habis memeriksa beberapa pasien. Oh ya, kenapa tidak ikut menunggu di dalam?"

"Aku disini saja."

"Kalau begitu aku temui ibumu dulu, setelah itu ayo kita mengobrol."

Daiki tidak ingin kehilangan jati dirinya sekarang. Membiarkan orang-orang tahu tentang ia yang mengagumi ayahnya dan diabaikan oleh ayahnya adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya untuk dirinya. Menjadi seperti sekarang saja sudah sangat sulit, menjaga agar emosinya terkontrol saja sudah sangat sulit. Daiki tidak ingin sampai ada yang tahu dan terlibat lebih dalam dengan dirinya.

Menjadi sangat emosional itu seperti bukan dirinya.

Tapi menolak tawaran dari Dokter Kiyoshi Teppei juga bukan hal mudah. Psikolog yang belakangan Daiki tahu juga menangani Seijuurou dan pengasuh Shintarou itu punya hati baja yang walau sudah Daiki tolak berkali-kali ia tetap akan mendekati Daiki. Seolah-olah bersama Daiki adalah hal yang ia nanti-nanti, pria murah senyum itu selalu berusaha membuat Daiki ada di dekatnya setiap kali bertemu.

Daiki bukannya tidak bisa percaya pada orang lain, hanya ia takut.

Sekali lagi, Daiki takut!

Mempercayakan rahasia kelamnya pada orang lain sama saja seperti membuka semua bajunya di hadapan orang itu.

"Daiki."

Suara rendah yang sangat ia kenali membuat Daiki menoleh.

"O, Shintarou."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Ini pertama kalinya Daiki kepergok. Sebelumnya Daiki selalu berhasil menghindari Seijuurou dan Shintarou. Tapi kali ini ... entah kenapa kali ini Daiki tidak sewaspada biasanya.

"Oh, itu, aku mengantar ibuku."

"Ibumu? Kenapa?"

Shintarou mengisi satu bangku di sampingnya. Anak laki-laki yang belakangan Daiki tahu adalah seorang siswa berprestasi di sekolahnya itu membawa sebuah boneka dari karekter kartun terkenal yang rasa-rasanya dulu sering ia dan saudara-saudaranya tonton saat hari libur.

"Hanya konsultasi saja. Lalu kau sendiri, kenapa ada disini? Boneka Doraemon itu apa? Sekarang kau suka hal seperti itu?"

"Oh, ini benda keberuntunganku hari ini."

"Benda keberuntungan?"

Shintarou menjelaskan banyak hal tentang benda keberuntungannya dan tentang ramalan harian zodiak yang dia tonton setiap pagi. Dia bahkan memberi tahu kalau untuk virgo seperti Daiki hari itu adalah hari tersialnya, makanya harus membawa benda keberuntungan untuk menolak nasib sial itu.

"...benda keberuntunganmu adalah pensil. Kau bawa pensil?"

Daiki menggeleng.

"Aku ada, sebentar." Dia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan kontak pensilnya. Memberikan satu pensil dengan ukiran huruf di ujung tumpulnya. "Itu pensil istimewa, kau bisa menyimpannya, dan aku yakin akan sangat berguna saat tes di sekolah nanti."

"O, terima kasih. Lalu bagaimana dengan cancer?"

"Sebenarnya cancer ada di urutan kedua dari bawah untuk keberutungan ahir ini, sedikit lebih baik dari virgo. Tapi karena aku membawa boneka ini, pasti tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Setidaknya kesialan hari ini bukan kesialan yang buruk."

Daiki hanya mendengun sebagai respon. Bingung harus biacara apa dengan saudaranya ini. Dalam hati dia membenarkan apa yang Shintarou katakan barusan. Bukan kesialan yang buruk.

Bertemu dengan Shintarou tidak sepenuhnya buruk bagi ia. Tapi tetap saja, tempat ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk itu.

Kalau dulu, Daiki dan Shintarou terbiasa main bersama, tertawa ketika mendengar ocehan Ryouta dan dipaska untuk menemani Satsuki, sekarang Daiki sama sekali tidak tahu harus bagaimana di hadapan saudaranya ini. Kebiasaan yang biasa mereka lalui bersama sudah tidak sama lagi, lebih-lebih Daiki pribadi memang tidak pernah berharap bertemu dengan salah satu dari saudaranya.

"Em, Daiki."

"A-apa?"

"Kau pernah bertemu yang lain?"

"Untuk beberapa tahun terakhir ini, hanya kau."

"Oh."

Ada nada kecewa yang Daiki rasakan dari sepatah kata respon itu. Daiki tahu, berbeda dengannya, Shintarou justru sangat ingin bertemu dengan yang lain—walau kenyataan orangtuanya sangat menentang. Dari yang Daiki dengar dari Izuki Shun, Shintarou sangat rajin menanyakan kabar saudara-saudaranya, sering menegluh karena tidak bisa main, dan selalu kesepian.

"Kau tahu kabar yang lain?"

"Hm, aku punya tetangga yang satu sekolah dengan Tetsu dan teman sekelasku juga ada yang bertetangga dengan Satsuki."

"Oh~ kalau Ryouta dan Seijuurou?"

Daiki menggeleng.

"Atsushi?"

Sekali lagi Daiki menggeleng.

Setelahnya mereka sama-sama diam. Sampai Dokter Kiyoshi datang tidak ada satupun yang bersuara.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Bye, Shintarou."

"Bye."

Dalam hati Daiki merasa lega sekaligus menyesal. Lepas dari Shintarou dan kecanggungan tadi sangat melegakan, tapi tidak bisa berlama-lama dengan orang yang dirindukan juga meninggalkan penyesalan dalam hati Daiki. Ah, harusnya Daiki mengikuti saran Taiga semalam, setidaknya ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Shintarou dan terjebak dalam dilemma seperti sekarang ini

"Daiki."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau tidak ingin tinggal lebih lama lagi?"

* * *

Hay, terima kasih untuk yang review dan FavFol di chapter sebelumnya. Aku seneng banget. Maaf kalau nggak terjadwal.


	6. Midorima Shintarou

**Kuroko no Basuke © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **Our Home © Atma Venusia**

 ** _Fiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk memnuhi kepuasan jiwa semata, tidak untuk mengambil keuntungan materil._**

 ** _Warning : Typo. Gaje. FF Orang Labil. OOC._**

* * *

Sedirian itu tidak enak. Sendirian itu menyiksa. Sendirian itu ... sepi, dan Shintarou benci sepi.

Pada dasarnya ia memang pendiam, tidak banyak omong dan cenderung lebih suka mendengarkan, tapi jika itu diartikan bahwa ia mampu menjalani hari tanpa siapapun, Shintarou pikir itu salah. Dia ingin pergi bermain, walau dengan Takao Kazunari yang selalu membuatnya kena hukuman sekalipun, ia ingin pergi dan bersenang-senang seperti yang teman-teman di sekolahnya lakukan.

Tapi tidak bisa—tidak mudah.

Ia tidak (hampir) pernah punya kesempatan itu dan harus selalu mencurinya.

Hidup Shintarou harusnya berkisar pada rumah—sekolah—rumah sakit—tempat les—rumah lagi. Kalau ada tempat lain yang ia datangi tanpa sepengetahuan ayah dan ibunya itu berarti ia melarikan diri dari salah satu tempat-tempat tadi. Atau kalau semisal ia jengah, maka hanya satu tempat yang akan ia datangi dan mengabaikan yang lain kecuali sekolah.

 **Rumah sakit.**

Tempat ayah dan ibunya bekerja.

Tempat yang mencuri semua perhatian ayah dan ibu dari Shintarou.

Sebenarnya Shintarou cukup mengerti, ia sudah paham betul kalau pekerjaan ayah dan ibunya sangat penting. Mungkin hal itu nomor satu bagi mereka, karena menyangkut nyawa seseorang. Tapi kadang Shintarou ingin mereka meluangkan waktu, sedikit saja, Shintarou ingin mereka ada dan menghapus perasaan sendiri yang menyergap dirinya.

Memiliki ayah dan ibu seorang dokter tidaklah sehebat yang orang-orang pikir, Shintarou justru berpikir kalau anak yang memiliki orangtua dokter pastilah anak yang kesepian; seperti dirinya. Ibunya dokter UGD yang hampir sepanjang hari harus siap menangani pasien datang, sedangkan ayahnya adalah ahli amnestesi yang setiap kali ada operasi pasti akan meninggalkan apapun demi menyelamatkan pasien dari rasa sakit pisau operasi.

Karena itu setiap hari Shintarou harus menelan kenyataan bahwa waktu yang ayah dan ibunya miliki sangat terbatas, mengharap kebersamaan adalah hal yang sangat muluk baginya. Mereka bahkan menyerahkan tanggung jawab untuk mengawasi Shintarou pada salah satu teman dekat mereka yang kebetulan juga bekerja di Rumah sakit yang sama.

Seorang dokter terapi sekaligus psikolog di rumah sakit itu, namanya Kiyoshi Teppei. Orang yang membayarkan hutang-waktu-kebersamaan orangtuanya. Orang yang selalu ia temui hari ini, orang yang duduk bersama satu lagi orang yang sudah lama ingin Shintarou temui tapi tidak pernah bisa ia temui.

"Daiki."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau tidak ingin tinggal lebih lama lagi?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat mereka. Shintarou sendiri tidak mau ambil pusing mengenai sikap dingin Daiki, dia tahu betul kenapa saudaranya itu bersikap seperti itu, dia mengerti betul, karena kalau boleh jujur Shintarou juga punya sisi dalam diri yang ingin menutupi semua dan menjauh dari yang lain. Hanya saja itu sedikit berbeda.

"Habis dari sini kau langsung pulang?"

Shintarou menggeleng. Dua tangannya sibuk; satu untuk memeluk boneka Doraemon keberuntungannya, satu lagi untuk mengetik pesan singkat pada seseorang.

Kiyoshi Teppei yang menjadi teman mengobrolnya sejak beberapa saat lalu ia abaikan sebentar sebelum memamerkan layar ponsel yang bertuliskan pesan kepada salah satu teman (pesuruh, pembuat rusuh).

"Kau yakin?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Kali ini aku akan pastikan tidak sampai ketahuan."

"Kalau begitu hati-hati."

"Jangan katakan apa-apa pada ayah dan ibuku." Nadanya mengancam, tapi Kiyoshi Teppei tersenyuum geli sambil mengangguk. "Kalau sampai tahu itu pasti karena kau."

"Haha, kau tidak tahu saja seberapa hebatnya ayah dan ibumu itu. Sekalipun aku diam, mereka bisa saja tahu kenakalanmu."

Shintarou mengabaikan kalimat terakhir Kiyoshi Teppei barusan. Ia bukan anak yang nakal, semua orang pasti setuju akan itu, dia hanya bosan dan kesepian, dia butuh hiburan, jadi kalau sesekali mencuri waktu tidak ada salahnya juga, toh, itu bukan hal yang mengherankan untuk anak laki-laki seumurannya.

Itu wajar.

Dan Shintarou tahu kalau dirinya bukan anak yang nakal.

Coba lihat saja Takao yang waktunya seharian dihabiskan untuk bersenang-senang, kadang malah hanya untuk leha-leha tidak jelas, tapi ayah dan ibunya tidak pernah bermasalah, mereka justru membiarkan Takao melakukan apa yang bocah badung itu inginkan.

"Kali ini siapa dan dimana?"

"...di teater di Shinjuku." Kiyoshi Teppei mengangguk dan mengusap kepalanya. Seolah mengerti segalanya pria (sok) ramah itu memintanya untuk hati-hati dengan keramaian. "Kuperingatkan ya, jangan mengadu, atau aku akan memusuhimu."

"Tidak akan. Lagi pula aku memang tidak pernah mengadu, hanya kadang tidak sengaja mengatakan saja." Shintarou membuka tasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah jaket berlogo nama tim basket sekolahnya, mengenakan itu dan menitipkan tasnya pada Kiyoshi Teppei. "Aku akan kembali sebelum jam istrirahat ayah dan ibu sore ini. Dan ... sekali lagi aku ingatkan, jangan katakan apapun pada mereka."

* * *

Ada saat dimana sebuah tempat ramai terasa sangat sepi. Bahkan sekalipun ada ribuan orang berlalu lalang di depan mata, suasana disana tetap sepi, tapak sepatu sama sekali tak terdengar, mulut-mulut yang terbuka berbicara jadi seperti mulut ikan saat keluar kolam; tak bersuara. Bahkan suara angin yang bertiup sekalipun tidak masuk ke dalam rungu pendengarannya.

Padahal telinganya tidak tersumpal apa-apa, Shintarou juga yakin kalau telinganya baik-baik saja, tapi masih tidak ada suara, tetap saja sepi.

Seperti menonton opera pantomim yang membosankan. Tentu saja dengan macam-macam warna.

Satu-satunya yang ia sukuri adalah matanya bisa tetap menangkap keramaain disana.

"Shin-chan!"

"Jangan berteriak, aku tidak tuli."

"Kenapa hanya diam saja? Sudah lama ya? Bosan ya?"

"Ayo. Dimana kau parkir?"

"Di taman sebelah sana."

Shintarou berjalan ke arah yang ditunjukan temannya—seseorang yang selalu bersamanya tidak perduli secuek apa Shintarou dan sekejam apa ayah dan ibunya Shintarou.

"Nee~ Shin-chan, kau yakin? Ayah dan ibumu bisa marah besar, loh." Shintarou hanya mengangguk. "Kita bisa dimarahi habis-habisan. Kau tidak takut? Kalau aku sih, takut."

Shintarou menoleh, belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa temannya langsung melanjutkan, "Tapi kalau kau memaksa aku tetap ikut."

"Aku tidak memaksa."

"Baik-baik, aku tetap ikut sekalipun kau tidak memaksa."

Namanya Shintarou, sejak tujuh tahun lalu dia menjadi anak tunggal di keluarga kecil Midorima. Menjadi satu-satunya penghuni rumah, menjadi satu-satunya yang bertemu dengan tetangga saat pagi keluar rumah untuk berangkat sekolah.

Sejak tujuh tahun ia punya kebiasaan baru yang walau tidak disukai oleh ayah dan ibunya, tetap ia lakukan, yang walau kata Takao aneh tapi tetap ia lakukan bersama Takao. Sejak tujuh tahun lalu, sejak ia hanyalah seorang bocah kelas tiga sekolah dasar yang kamana-mana harusnya masih didampingi ayah atau ibu—setidaknya satu orang dewasa.

Itu adalah kebiasaan untuk mengunjungi saudara-saudaranya tapi tidak menunjukan diri; orang bilang itu namanya menguntit. Atau kadang mendatangi acara saudaranya setiap kali ada di dekat daerahnya, di Shinjuku misalnya. Tidak begitu jauh walau terlalu ramai menurut Shintarou pribadi.

"Oh ya, tadi aku melihat Daiki keluar dari rumah sakit dengan ibunya. Shin-chan kau bertemu dengannya?" Shintarou mengangguk. "Lalu?"

"Tidak ada yang terjadi, hanya obrolan kaku biasa." Kemudian terdiam, ia mengangguk seolah memahami sesuatu yang baru disadari. Dia membuat kawan yang berjalan di sampingnya mengerutkan alis. "Memangnya apa yang bisa kami obrolkan? Jelas tidak ada, bukan?"

Takao yang ditanya hanya diam, tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Lebih tepatnya, tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa karena memang pada dasarnya Takao sendiri tidak begitu paham dengan persoalan hati, perasaan dan persaudaraan yang Shintarou alami. Perannya hanya teman yang ingin membantu sedikit derita temannya.

"Aku saja yang terlalu berharap," nyatanya bertemu langsung dan memperhatikan dari jauh adalah dua hal yang jelas berbeda. Rasa lega yang sering Shintarou dapat setiap kali bisa melihat wajah-wajah saudaranya dari jauh tidak ada tadi saat ia duduk di samping Daiki tadi, Shintarou justru merasa gugup setengah mati, rasanya hampir sama dengan saat ayah dan ibu memergokinya membolos les pertama kalinya.

"Shin-chan kalau kau tidak enak badan lebih baik kita pulang saja, lain kali kita bisa datang lagi untuk melihatnya."

Shintarou menggeleng.

"Ryouta tidak akan datang lagi ke Shinjuku dalam waktu dekat, kapan lagi aku bisa melihatnya secara langsung kalau bukan hari ini?"

"Tapi,"

"Ini, aku sudah beli dua, kau saja yang antri, aku akan memperhatikan dari baris paling belakang di bawah podium. Sana."

Di depan pintu masuk teater Shintarou mendorong Takao ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah tempat ia menunggu. "Tolong tanyakan kabarnya dan berikan ini untuknya."

"Hah? Apa ini?"

"Gantungan bola basket, benda keberuntungan Gemini hari ini."

Takao yang dipasrahi hanya tersenyum mengejek. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa, sebagai teman yang selalu bersama dengan Shintarou sejak kelas tiga sekolah dasar Takao hapal betul bagaimana kelakuan kawannya ini. _Tsundere_ , adalah yang paling menonjol memang, tapi di balik sikap itu Midorima Shintarou yang ia kenal adalah anak laki-laki yang sangat lembut hatinya.

Padahal dia juga mengalami kesulitan, tapi dia begitu khawatir dengan saudara-saudaranya di Our Home—Shintarou akan marah besar kalau Takao menyebut mereka teman, dia akan bercerita panjang lebar arti persaudaraannya dengan yang lain, karena hal itu juga, Takao mengerti alasan kenapa Shintarou rela mendapat banyak hukuman dari orang tuanya, berbohong kepada orang tuanya, dan alasan dirinya tidak pernah bisa meninggalkan Shintarou sendirian.

Tidak. Setidaknya sampai Takao yakin kalau Shintarou kembali menjadi anak laki-laki baik seperti yang diceritakan pamannya—orang yang merawat Shintarou semasa kecil—Izuki Shun.

"Selanjutnya."

Takao maju sambil melirik pada baris tempat duduk yang terisi penuh penggemar dari Kise Ryouta, di pojok belakang sebelah kiri Shintarou duduk memperhatikannya, ah tidak, dia memperhatikan Ryouta, saudaranya.

"Tolong tanda tangani keduanya."

Kise Ryouta yang duduk sendiri di podium tersenyum dan melakukan apa yang Takao minta. "Yang satunya untuk seseorang?" Takao menganggu. "Mau aku tulis salam juga untuknya?"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, tolong lakukan. Dia juga bertanya apa kau baik-baik saja dan ini," gantungan bola basket yang Shintarou titipkan padanya berpindah tangan pada sang artis cilik yang jumpa penggemarnya hari ini sukses besar. "Dia menitipkan itu."

"Terima kasih. Tapi kenapa bola basket, apa dia juga suka basket?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Itu benda keberuntungan Gemini hari ini, benda keberuntunganmu."

"Oh." Ryouta tersenyum cukup lama sambil memperhatikan gantungan bola basketnya. "Ah, siapa namanya? Aku akan menulis ucapan terima kasih juga untuknya."

Sekali lagi Takao melirik pada Shintarou di barisan paling belakang. Takao tahu Shintarou mungkin akan mencekiknya kalau ia katakan nama Midorima Shintarou pada sang rtis cilik di hadapannya ini, tapi ia juga tidak ingin melewakatkan kesempatan ini. Takao ingin membuat kedua anak laki-laki yang terhubung oleh nasib masa lalu itu kembali terhubung lagi.

"Tulis saja Shin-chan, aku biasa memanggilnya seperti itu."

"Shin-chan, ya? Dia pasti teman baikmu. Ini."

"Terima kasih."

Pesan yang tertulis di cover DVD dari film terbaru Ryouta untuk Shintarou sangat sederhana, tapi Takao yakin betul kalau itu akan membuat Shin-chan-nya senang setengah mati.

 _"_ _Aku baik-baik saja, dan terima kasih untuk benda keberuntungannya, karena aku juga suka basket aku pasti akan menjaganya baik-baik. Lain kali datanglah langsung, temui aku. Senang mengenalmu, Shin-chan."_ — seperti itu yang tertulis.

0o0o0o0o0

"Kau ini benar-benar, Shintarou! Mau seperti apa lagi ayah dan ibu melarangmu?"

Shintarou hanya duduk diam sambil menundukan kepala, mencoba menunjukan rasa bersalahnya karena sudah membolos dari les bahasa sore ini.

Karena terlalu senang bisa melihat Ryouta dari dekat dan bukannya di layar kaca seperti biasa, Shintarou sampai lupa dengan waktu yang ia janjikan pada Kiyoshi Teppei. Akhirnya ia ketahuan karena ayahnya menemui Kiyoshi Teppei dan menemukan tasnya ada di ruang kerja dokter terapis itu.

Tapi berkat itu juga ayah dan ibu jadi ikut pulang dengannya ke rumah. Walau untuk memarahi, Shintarou bersyukur malam ini dia bisa makan malam dengan ayah dan ibunya. Tidak apa-apa makanan malam itu jadi terasa sedikit lebih pedas karena dipaksa mendengarkan omelan ayah dan ibu secara bergantian, asal tidak makan sendirian saja, Shintarou sudah sangat senang.

Setidaknya, bukan rasa sepi yang menemani waktu makan Shintarou.

"Kau dengar apa yang ibu katakan, Shintarou?"

Kepalanya mengangguk. Mangkuk nasi yang sudah kosong di depannya masih belum berpindah karena memang ia tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk berpindah sedikitpun, omelan ayah dan ibunya belum selesai, maka waktu makan juga belum selesai.

Kalau harus dikatakan secara jujur Shintarou sama sekali tidak menyesal membolos les bahasa sore tadi dan tertangkap basah berbohong lagi. Selain karena ia mendapat sapaan dari Ryouta, ayah dan ibunya juga pulang ke rumah, tapi tetap saja hatinya merengek memohon maaf pada dewa karena sudah berbohong.

Kan, sudah dikatakan Shintarou bukan anak nakal.

"Jadi, kemana kau tadi?"

"Menonton film di Shinjuku."

"Dengan Takao-kun lagi?"

Shintarou mengangguk. Ayahnya menghela napas, tapi ibunya kembali mengomeli.

"Kan, sudah ibu bilang jangan pergi dengan anak itu lagi, semakin lama kau jadi semakin nakal karena terus bersama dengannya. Dia bukan teman yang baik. Apa kau masih tidak mengerti, Shintarou? Ibu mengatakan ini karena ibu perduli padamu."

Inginnya Shintarou membantah anggapan jelek ibunya tentang Takao, tapi tidak bisa. sekalipun Shintarou ingin membela Takao ia tidak bisa membatah omongan ibunya. Alasannya; jelas saja karena diam adalah cara terbaik untuk tidak memperburuk keadaannya saat ini.

Takao bukan anak yang nakal, hanya sedikit jahil dan susah diatur, tapi dia teman yang baik, sangat setia kawan dan selalu berusaha untuk membantu Shintarou sekalipun sudah sering mendapat teguran dari ayah dan ibu. Dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa Shintarou andalkan untuk mengisi rasa sepi. Inginnya Shintarou berkata demikian tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya justru, "Maafkan aku."

"Bagus kalau kau menyesal." Shintarou sama sekali tidak menyesal. Sunggguh! "Setalah ini tolong jangan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi, ayah dan ibu benar-benar akan marah kalau kau lakukan sekali lagi."

Shintarou kembali mengangguk.

"Tes kelulusanmu hanya tinggal beberapa bulan, setelah itu kau juga harus memastikan bisa diterima di SMA berpamor baik agar bisa melanjutkan ke Kyo-Dai jadi lebih baik kau pikirkan nilai-nilaimu nanti. Ayah ingin kau jadi lebih baik dan bisa menjadi penerus ayah dan ibu, kau mengerti Shintarou?"

"Mengerti ayah."

"Kalau begitu kembali ke kamarmu dan belajarlah."

Setelah meletakan bekas alat makannya di tempat cuci piring Shintarou langsung masuk kamarnya, membuka buku pelajaran dan duduk di bangku meja belajarnya. Samar-samar Shintarou masih bisa mendengar keluhan ibunya yang menyalahkan kenakalan Takao, kemudain ayahnya yang menenangkan ibunya, meminta agar lebih sabar lagi.

"Biar begitu dia hanya anak SMP, dia pasti sesekali akan bersikap seperti itu." Kira-kira begitu kata ayahnya.

Setelah lebih tenang Shintarou mengalihkan pandangannya pada meja belajarnya, bukan pada buku yang ia buka, ia justru memandangi tulisan tangan Ryouta di cover DVD miliknya.

"Kau tahu, setidaknya setelah dua minggu ayah dan ibu pulang dan semua berkatmu, Ryouta. Terima kasih juga."

* * *

Suara telepon yang terdengar sampai ke kamarnya, kemudian disusul dengan derap langkah berat ayahnya, hal yang membangunkan Shintarou malam itu.

"Ah, lagi." Itu satu-satunya kata yang bisa ia katakan sebelum menyumbat telinganya dengan bantal; tidak ingin mendengar kesibukan tengah malam ayah dan ibunya yang harus pergi kerja lagi. Toh, mereka juga tidak akan membangunkan Shintarou, paling-paling besok Shintarou hanya akan menemukan memo yang tertempel di pintu lemari es di dapur rumahnya.

Tidur jauh lebih baik ketimbang marah pada keadaan. Karena setidaknya saat ia tertidur ia bisa menciptakan mimpi indah yang terlepas dari rasa sepi yang ia benci.

* * *

Yey~ Sekarang gilirannya Shintarou feat Takao. Gimana? Gimana? Semoga nggak mengecewakan ya~

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah nge-Fav, Fol dan ninggalin Review.

Oke, segitu aja dulu, aku langsung pamit.


	7. Murasakibara Atsushi

**Kuroko no Basuke © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **Our Home © Atma Venusia**

 _ **Fiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk memnuhi kepuasan jiwa semata, tidak untuk mengambil keuntungan materil.**_

 _ **Warning : Typo. Gaje. FF Orang Labil. OOC.**_

* * *

Demi sejuta kupu-kupu yang pernah masuk dan menciptakan gejolak aneh dalam tubuhnya, Atsushi bersumpah, ia sangat menyayangi ayahnya. Mencintainya dan tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengecewakan pria lajang yang mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Jangankan mengecewakan, membuat ayahnya merasa tidak beruntung sudah mengangkatnya saja Atsushi takut. Jadi ketika Izuki atau Tatsuya bertanya bagaimana kabarnya, maka jawaban yang sama selalu menjadi jawabannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi..." Atsushi tidak bisa berbohong juga, dan menutupi masalahnya. Mengatakan beberapa mungkin akan lebih masuk akal dibanding tidak mengatakan apapun. Karena Atsushi tahu kalau dia diam maka akan ada orang mengkhawatirkannya di sana.

"Atsushi, hari ini kau harus menghadiri kelas Tuan Oda, dan buat seperti yang ayah ajarkan kemarin."

Sarapannya mendadak terasa hambar.

Pembicaraan seperti ini selalu membuat Atsushi kehilangan selera makan sekalipun yang tersaji di hadapannya adalah makanan kesukaan. Bukan karena Atsushi tidak suka memasak atau membenci kelas memasak, tidak sama sekali, sebaliknya itu adalah hal yang paling ia sukai dalam hidupnya, hanya saja ia selalu merasa terbebani dengan semua tuntutan yang ayahnya inginkan.

"Aku berangkat sekolah dulu."

"Kau hanya sarapan segitu?" Atsushi mengangguk. "Sedang tidak selera makan? Kau sakit? Atau masakan ayah tidak enak?"

"Bu-bukan begitu. Aku baru ingat kalau pagi ini ada kuis jadi ... jadi aku harus cepat."

"Oh."

"La-lagi pula aku sudah bawa bekal dari ayah." Kotak bekal tiga tingkat yang terbungkus rapi diangkat tinggi-tinggi. "Siang nanti akan aku pastikan untuk menghabiskannya."

Senyum selebar tiga jari yang ia tampilkan menjadi penjamin atas janjinya memakan semua masakan ayahnya di sekolah nanti.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Oh...em, kalau begitu aku berangkat."

* * *

Murasakibara Atsushi adalah anak yang berpola pikir pendek—simple, begitu kata kebanyakan orang. Selama masih bisa menikmati makanan dan jajanan maka hidupnya adalah hidup orang paling bahagia. Kebahagiaannya ada pada makanan enak yang ayahnya buat dan jajanan kesukaannya yang selalu terpajang rapih di salah satu rak mini market dekat rumah ataupun sekolahnya.

Apapun yang terjadi, asalkan ada makanan maka hidupnya adalah hidup yang membahagiakan. Yang pantas membuat orang-orang merasa iri padanya.

Makanan. Makanan. Dan makanan lagi.

Hampir semua orang berpikir demikian. Bahkan pria lajang yang mengangkatnya menjadi putra dan calon penerus restoran keluarga terkenal di Akita. Tolak ukur mereka untuk sebuah kebahagiaan jika itu dihadapkan pada nama Murasakibara Atsushi maka akan sebanding dengan tingkat kelezatan sebuah makanan, taraf tertingginya bukan lagi nominal melainkan cita rasa.

Kesannya unik memang, tapi itu sama sekali tidak benar.

Hanya Atsushi sendiri yang tahu bagaimana dirinya. Mungkin saudara-saudaranya semasa di Our Home juga tahu, tapi sekarang, di kota ini, hanya Atsushi sendiri yang paling tahu arti kebahagiaan untuk dirinya—dan itu bukanlah sekedar makanan.

Memang ia akui kalau tanpa makanan ia akan sangat sengsara, tapi selain makanan ada hal lain yang bisa membuatnya bahagia. Ada beberapa hal lain yang berada ditingkat yang lebih tinggi untuk membuatnya merasa bahagia dan itu lebih dari sekedar makanan. Cita rasa itu bukan tolak ukur yang tepat untuk mengukur kebahagiaannya.

"Oi, Murasakibara!"

"Oh, kenapa?"

"Hari ini ada pertandingan, kau tidak lupakan?"

"Hari ini aku _pass_ , ayahku sudah buat janji kelas memasak untukku."

"Sungguh? Tidak bisa ditunda? Lawan kali ini lumayan, loh."

Gelengan Atsushi menjadi jawaban yang sangat dimengerti oleh anggota lain. Kalau alasannya masih sekedar malas, biasanya mereka berani untuk membujuk sampai menyuap dengan jajanan, tapi kalau sudah menyangkut ayahnya dan kelas memasaknya, semua teman Atsushi seolah mengerti kalau itu adalah dunia lain Atsushi yang tidak bisa mereka ganggu gugat. Bahkan pelatih mereka juga tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

Mereka mengerti tentang tuntutan yang dibebankan pada Atsushi itu.

"Oh, kalau begitu lain kali saja."

"Hm, semoga menang."

Temannya itu mengangguk, balas dengan menepuk pundak Atsushi cukup keras. "Kau juga yang semangat, kalau ikut kelas memasak kau bisa makan sepuasnya, kan?"

Tidak sepenuhnya, hanya kalau ia berhasil meniru resep yang ayahnya buat dan mempersembahkannya pada salah satu guru memasak pribadi yang ayahnya bayar untuk Atsushi. Walau memang harus Atsushi akui kalau ia suka berada di dapur, itu adalah surga dunia baginya, tapi tetap saja rasa jenuh itu selalu ada.

Lebih-lebih untuk dia yang hampir setiap saat di rumahnya selalu di hadapkan dengan sejuta angan tentang seberapa indahnya menjadi pewaris sebuah restoran keluarga ternama.

Lalu, 'semangat' katanya? Itu jelas sulit bagi Atsushi yang menjalani hidup dengan tempon yang sama setiap harinya, hidup yang terlalu _monotone_ untuk dinikmati.

Kadang Atsushi bertanya-tanya kenapa orang-orang bisa punya banyak sekali tenaga dan semangat padahal jumlah porsi makan mereka jauh di bawah Atsushi. Dia yang sehari bisa menghabiskan uang seribu _yen_ demi _Maiubo_ saja masih merasa malas, tapi mereka tidak, mereka—yang kadang hanya makan siang dengan onigiri kemasan—punya semangat lebih banyak darinya. Atsushi kadang heran pada bagian itu.

Tapi kalau diiangat-ingat lagi, ia memang sudah banyak makan semenjak tinggal di Our Home, syukur saja karena rumah tempatnya tinggal tidak pernah kehabisan bahan makan dan berada dalam krisis, tapi yang mengherankan Atsushi sama sekali tidak seperti yang lain. Our Home adalah tempat anak-anak yang tidak punya orang tua dan sanak saudara ditampung, harusnya—setidaknya sekarang Atsushi berpikir—kalau tempat itu membatasi makan anak-anak dan belajar dalam keperihatinan. Harusnya seperti itu.

Tapi Our Home tidak, tempat itu bisa dibilang memanjakannya. Jajan mungkin Atsushi tidak begitu banyak saat tinggal di sana, tapi makannya tidak bisa dibilang sedikit juga. Bahkan porsi makannya Daiki yang sering disebut rakus oleh Shintarou saja masih belum sebanyak Atsushi.

Kemudian yang lebih mengherankan lagi adalah pria lajang yang mengangkatnya sebagai anak sekaligus pewaris. Pria itu sama sekali tidak keberatan ketika Kagetora-san bilang kalau Atsushi banyak makan dan sangat manja. Pria itu justru semakin menginginkan Atsushi. Aneh bukan?

Sampai sekarang Atsushi masih tidak mengerti dengan cara pikir orang lain.

Saat ia pikir itu hebat, orang lain menganggapnya biasa saja. Sebaliknya, saat ia pikir itu biasa saja, orang lain justru mengaguminya, seperti sesuatu yang sangat menakjubkan.

Karenanya Atsushi ingin belajar memahami cara berpikir orang-orang itu, sayang saja tidak pernah berhasil, ia selalu beda. Ia selalu menjadi yang teraneh, teristimewa dan terpisah.

"Atsushi, kau harusnya senang, ayahmu sangat memanjakanmu dia tidak pernah bermasalah dengan kau yang banyak makan dan pemalas. Kau sangat beruntung, kau tahu itu?" Himuro Tatsuya, penjaganya, seseorang yang Atsushi anggap paling mengerti dirinya, selalu mengatakan itu setiap kali Atsushi mengeluhkan obsesi ayahnya agar ia menjadi koki yang hebat.

Tapi untuk dia yang dianggap punya pola pikir sederhana, mencerna kalimat Tatsuya itu cukup memusingkan. Yang Atsushi tahu, ia beruntung—bisa makan banyak dan bisa tumbuh besar dengan semua yang ia butuhkan. Saudara-saudaranya yang lain mungkin saja tidak seberuntung dia.

Mungkin saja seperti itu.

Tapi Atsushi tidak berharap seperti itu.

* * *

Kalau hanya memasak memang bukan perkara sulit, dari kecil Atsushi bisa melakukannya. Di Our Home dulu setiap kali Tatsuya memasak Atsushi sering menemani dengan alasan menjadi ahli cicip yang akan memastikan kalau masakan Tatsuya sudah cukup enak, dia akan menjadi yang pertama mendapat piring, dan akan dapat piring lain lagi saat yang lain sudah berkumpul.

Atsushi sudah banyak belajar tentang masakan sejak di Our Home, jadi tidak mengherankan kalau ia mampu mengikuti kemauan ayahnya sampai sejauh ini. Tapi Murasakibara Atsushi juga hanya seorang bocah SMP yang bahkan belum genap lima belas tahun, ia bisa merasa sangat jengah hanya dengan rutinitas yang sama setiap pekannya, hampir mati bosan karena itu.

Dan sekarang bahkan pujian atau sanjungan sekalipun tidak bisa dengan mudah membuatnya kembali mendapat semangatnya lagi.

"Kau hebat, Atsushi-kun. Ayahmu pasti akan sangat senang kalau tahu kau bisa menyempurnakan resep baru ini dengan cara paling sederhana dan membuatnya lebih baik dari ayahmu sendiri. Kau memang berbakat."

Atsushi tahu itu. Dia tahu kalau bakatnya hanya ada pada tiga tempat—makan, masak, dan basket—dan tidak pernah bisa berubah. Jadi bukan salah Atsushi kalau ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan sanjungan-sanjungan tadi.

"Aku akan sarankan ayahmu untuk membawamu ke Tokyo, disana ada temanku semasa kulian di Italia yang juga seorang _master chef_ , aku yakin dengan rekomendasi dariku, dia pasti mau menjadikanmu muridnya."

"Em, terima kasih banyak, Tuan Oda."

Tapi tetap saja, orang lain tidak akan mengerti tentang rasa lelahnya berpura-pura tertarik, bersemangat, dan ceria. Orang lain tidak akan tahu bagaimana lelahnya menjadi seorang Murasakibara Atsushi ketika behadapan dengan Murasakibara Kengo.

Yang mereka tahu hanya Atsushi beruntung menjadi anak Murasakibara Kengo dan mereka iri akan itu. Mereka melupakan bagian terpenting dalam keberuntungan itu. Mereka lupa kalau di dunia ini apa yang Atsushi terima tetap harus Atsushi bayar. Tidak dengan materi memang, tapi mungkin jika bisa membayarnya dengan materi akan jauh lebih mudah sekalipun itu mahal.

"Akan aku sampaikan pada Murasakibara-san nanti, dan kalau dia setuju, liburan musim panas nanti kau bisa habiskan waktumu di Tokyo. Bagaimana?"

"Aku serahkan keputusan pada Tuan Oda dan ayah saja."

"Kadang-kadang kau bisa jadi anak yang baik juga ternyata."

* * *

Lalu, jika membahas tentang perbedaan dan keistimewaan yang selalu orang-orang bilang tengang dirinya Atsushi punya beberapa pemikiran rumit juga tentang itu.

Sejak dulu di Our Home ia memang terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu, mungkin karena dia yang termuda, karena dia yang paling bongsor, dan karena dia yang paling manja. Tapi itu tidak sepenuhnya memberi keberuntungan, Atsushi justru sering merasa diperlakukan tidak adil. Karena yang lain lebih mandiri mereka lebih diberi kepercayaan dan boleh pergi tanpa pengawasan, tapi Atsushi tidak. Saat yang lain bisa mendapat keinginan mereka atas bayaran telah bersikap mandiri Atsushi justru harus menunggu sampai dua bulan berikutnya baru bisa dapat hal yang sama.

Intinya keistimewaan yang ia dapat justru membuatnya ingin menjadi seperti yang lainnya.

Contohnya seperti bisa tetap tinggal di Tokyo dan dekat dengan Our Home seperti Tetsuya, Daiki dan Satsuki. Atau punya akses khusus seperti Ryouta dan Seijuurou yang kini bahkan lebih sering muncul di televisi ketimbang orangtua mereka.

Kenapa juga harus dia yang terpisah di Akita sendirian?

Atsushi juga ingin bersama dengan yang lain. Bisa bertemu sesering mungkin, main bareng lagi, dan kalau Tatsuya tidak bohong mereka semua mengambil ektrakurikuler yang sama di sekolah; Basket, jadi bisa sesekali mereka tanding bersama. Bisa tetap seperti dulu intinya.

Tapi nyatanya untuk datang ke Tokyo saja tidak mudah bagi Atsushi.

" _Atsushi, kau dengar?"_

"Ah iya, aku dengar."

" _Lalu bagaimana? Kau setuju ikut pelatihan di Tokyo?"_

"Aku hanya bilang terserah pada guruku dan ayah saja."

" _Kenapa begitu? Padahal kalau kau menjawab 'iya' saat itu juga mungkin gurumu itu akan langsung mengusahakan dan kau bisa datang ke Tokyo, kita bisa bertemu dan aku bisa menemui yang lain juga."_

Ah, tapi ... berada jauh bukan hal yang buruk juga. Kalau Atsushi pikir ulang, berada jauh ada sisi baiknya disaat seperti ini.

" _Hey, Atsushi. Kenapa diam sama?"_

"...Tatsu-nii, menurutmu apa aku harus menemui mereka kalau aku jadi menghabiskan liburanku di Tokyo?"

" _Kenapa tidak?"_

Atsushi sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ada perasaan takut yang luar biasa dalam dirinya hanya dengan memikirkan kalau dia akan bertemu dengan saudara-saudaranya nanti. Ada rasa ragu yang timbul karena ketakutan tadi. Alasannya tidak jelas, Atsushi tidak bisa menjabarkan.

" _Atsushi, hoy, Atsushi? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang lain?"_

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya merasa kalau aku datang menemui mereka nanti aku mungkin akan mengganggu mereka. Tatsu-nii sendiri yang bilang kalau mereka sekarang mulai sibuk dengan kehidupan baru mereka, kan?"

Alasan. Atsushi tahu itu hanya alasan yang mulutnya berikan demi melindungi diri dari ketakutan tak berdasar yang tiba-tiba hadir dan menganggu isi kepalanya.

" _...dengar Atsushi, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau takutkan, tapi aku tahu pasti bukan hanya kau yang merasa ketakutan itu. Tidak satupun dari kalian yang saling bertemu semenjak tujuh tahun lalu. Tidak ada, dan aku rasa kalian punya alasan yang sama kenapa bisa seperti itu."_

"..."

" _Terserah padamu sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin kau datang ke Our Home, temui aku dan Shun. Kami disini sangat merindukanmu. Kau dengar?"_

"Aku dengar. Dan tolong diingat, aku belum tentu bisa ke Tokyo sungguhan. Kalau ayahku tidak setuju, tidak akan ada liburan musim panas di Tokyo buatku."

" _Hm-hm, aku paham. Kalau begitu su—"_

"Tatsu-nii."

" _Apalagi?"_

"Sampaikan salamku pada Shintarou kalau dia menghubungimu atau Shun-nii lagi."

" _Pasti."_

"Terima kasih kalau begitu."

" _Hm."_

* * *

Atsushi sendiri tidak tahu harus berharap bagaimana pada dewa, sia-sia saja. Bisa atau tidaknya ia pergi ke Tokyo nanti adalah keputusan ayahnya, sekalipun ia berharap ayahnya akan menolak dan kenyataannya sebaliknya, ia akan tetap pergi. Begitupun kalau dia berharap bisa pergi tetapi ayahnya justru tidak mengijinkan, maka liburan musim panasnya tahun ini akan ia habiskan di Akita dengan puluhan pertandingan basket dan kelas memasak seperti biasa.

Satu-satunya yang ia harapkan kepada dewa adalah keberanian untuk melihat wajah saudara-saudaranya di Our Home lagi. Keberanian untuk berkumpul lagi dan menjadi anak biasa seperti yang lain, menghapus keistimewaan yang melekat pada dirinya dan diri saudara-saudaranya.

Tok-tok-tok.

"Atsushi apa kau sudah tidur?"

"Belum. Ada apa, Yah? Masuk saja."

"Tadi Tuan Oda memberitahu ayah tentang temannya yang _master chef_ di Tokyo. Ayah tidak keberatan kau pergi ke sana, kau bisa menghabiskan liburan musim panasmu tahun ini sambil mengikuti kelas memasak itu. Kau pasti tidak keberatan, kan?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

"Bagus kalau begitu."

* * *

.

* * *

Maaf kelamaan updatenya. Lagi dalam masa sibuk kemarin~

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah nge-Fav, Fol dan ninggalin Review.

Oke, segitu aja dulu, aku langsung pamit.


	8. Momoi satsuki

**Kuroko no Basuke © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **Our Home © Atma Venusia**

 _ **Fiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk memnuhi kepuasan jiwa semata, tidak untuk mengambil keuntungan materil.**_

 _ **Warning : Typo. Gaje. FF Orang Labil. OOC.**_

* * *

Terlahir menjadi gadis yang cantik, pintar dan cukup banyak mendapat perhatian dari orang-orang disekitarnya bukan berarti sebuah keberuntungan bagi Momoi Satsuki. Dia yang dulunya sempat besar di panti penampungan anak-anak sangat mengerti seberapa berharganya sepasang mata yang memperhatikan dirinya, dan mengerti juga kalau bukan hanya hal baik yang bisa ia dapat dari perhatian itu.

Satsuki memang biasa dijadikan tuan putri. Dulu di Our Home ia adalah yang paling banyak menyita perhatian Izuki Shun karena dia satu-satunya anak perempuan yang ikut bermain dengan perkumpulan anak laki-laki seumurannya. Padahal ada juga anak perempuan yang lain, tapi Satsuki lebih suka mendominasi di kelompoknya sendiri dan menjadi yang tercantik, yang selalu menerima uluran tangan disetiap langkahnya. Ia adalah pengecualian, seperti putri sungguhan.

Tapi karena kebiasaan itu, karena semua perhatian itu, karena pengecualian itu kini ia juga harus hidup dalam ketertekanan. Hal yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terbayang dalam dongeng kisahnya sebagai seorang putri kini ibarat mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan.

Sekedar untuk diketahui saja, dibalik tuan putri yang tampil cantik, tersenyum manis dan menghibur orang-orang dengan pesonanya, ada perjuangan si tuan putri itu untuk menutupi semua rasa sakit, siksaan dan penderitaannya. Semuanya! Dan itu tidaklah mudah.

"Satsuki, pulang sekolah nanti bisa langsung membantu ibu di rumah sakit, kan?"

"Aku pulang sedikit telat, bu. Ada rapat di klub, dan," Satsuki melirik pada pria yang tertidur di sofa ruang keluarga, tidak jauh dari tempat ia dan ibunya berbicara saat ini. "Aku janji pada Sakurai-kun akan menemaninya membeli kado untuk ulang tahun teman sekelasnya." Sambungnya berbisik.

"Oh, kalau begitu hati-hati, ya. Jangan pulang ke rumah kalau ibu belum pulang, tunggu saja dulu di rumah Sakurai-kun kalau perlu."

Satsuki mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ayo berangkat."

* * *

Di sekolah namanya cukup terkenal. Bukannya sombong, tapi ia memang masuk dalam jajaran siswi cantik, sudah begitu nilai akademiknya juga tergolong tinggi. Mendapat teman yang banyak bukan hal yang sulit, mendapat perhatian lebih dari guru juga, tapi tetap saja, semua itu tidak bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik setiap harinya.

Karena impian Satsuki menjadi tuan putri bukanlah di sekolah, tapi di rumah. Di istana yang berdiri kokoh dan menjadi tempatnya berbagi kehangatan dengan keluarga.

Dulu, di Our Home, Daiki adalah yang paling berisik memerintahnya pulang setiap kali akan main dengan yang lain. Lalu Tetsuya dan Ryouta akan melerai mereka kalau bertengkar karena hal itu. Shintarou yang akan menarik Daiki menjauh kalau Satsuki sudah menangis, Seijuurou yang akan menarik Satsuki ke sisi lainnya, terakhir Atsushi yang akan membaginya permen agar Satsuki berhenti menangis.

Pada akhirnya mereka membiarkan Satsuki ikut main, pada akhirnya Daiki mengalah dan mau repot menjaganya. Pada akhirnya dia selalu mendapat tempat teristimewa yang di siapkan oleh saudara-saudaranya.

Seperti itu. Istana yang ramai, penuh dengan kehangatan dan canda tawa seperti itu yang Satsuki ingin tinggali sebagai seorang putri.

"Momoi-san, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Oh, Sakurai-kun, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kemarin Aomine-kun menanyakanmu lagi."

"Oh."

"Aku bilang kalau ayah dan ibumu bertengkar lagi. Maaf."

Kalau boleh jujur Satsuki paling tidak ingin Daiki tahu tentang dirinya yang sekarang, tapi menutupi keadaan dan memaksa Sakurai Ryo berbohong juga hal yang sia-sia. Tetangga seumurannya itu sudah seperti mata-mata yang Daiki sewa untuk tahu tentang dirinya—berlaku sebaliknya juga bagi Satsuki.

Toh, sejauh ini yang Sakurai ceritakan pada Daiki hanya sekedar pertengkaran antara ayah dan ibunya. Sesuatu yang wajar terjadi dalam kehidupan rumah tangga. Hal lain yang terjadi tidak ada yang tahu kecuali Satsuki dan ibunya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lalu bagaimana kabar Daiki? Dia masih malas seperti biasa?"

Sakurai mengangguk lesuh. "Belakangan dia jadi sering berlatih sampai malam di Gym sekolah. Di kelas kerjanya tidur terus, kalau ada tugas dia menyalin punyaku, kalau ada tes harian dia tidur juga, saat jam makan siang dia menghilang."

"Lalu?"

"Yah, kurasa dia sedang dalam masalah."

Inginnya Satsuki menanyakan lebih banyak lagi. Tapi Satsuki sendiri takut kalau-kalau dirinya justru terjebak pada rasa khawatir berlebih tentang Daiki. Bukannya egois, tapi sekarang menjaga dirinya sendiri saja Satsuki masih tidak bisa, melibatkan diri pada masalah orang lain adalah pilihan yang salah—sekalipun itu masalah saudaranya sendiri.

Karena kalau boleh jujur Satsuki sendiri membenci dirinya yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, yang terlalu banyak bergantung pada orang lain dan selalu membuat ibunya menerima pukulan dari ayah yang tempramental demi melindunginnya. Begitu juga dirinya yang terkesan egois dan sombong seperti saat ini.

"Hm, Sakurai-kun."

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Apa?"

"Kau kan pintar masak, kan?" Sakurai mengguk. "Tolong buatkan Daiki makan siang."

"Hah? Kenapa aku?"

"Yah, karena tidak mungkin bagiku."

Karena itulah satu-satunya kekurangan Satsuki sebagai tuan putri.

Ada beberapa alasan dibaliknya. Pertama karena waktu yang Satsuki punya di rumah tidak banyak, jika ayahnya pulang atau sedang berada di rumah, Satsuki dilarang keluar kamar, ia harus terus bersama dengan ibunya jika ingin aman. Alasan lain ia tidak bisa masak, selama ini ada pembantu yang membuatkannya makanan, kemudian semenjak ayahnya bangkrut yang memasak adalah ibunya.

"Ah, biarpun aku katakan seperti itu, tapi dua minggu lagi sudah memasuki libur musim panas, mungkin lain kali saja."

* * *

Satsuki selau berdiri di balik tubuh ibunya setiap menghadapi ayahnya di rumah. Bukan karena Satsuki membenci pria yang pernah memanjakan ia semasa keluarganya masih berjaya, satuki bersembunyi lebih karena ia tidak ingin menimbulkan lebih banyak masalah lagi untuk ibunya, untuk ayahnya juga.

"Kenapa kalian baru pulang? Aku lapar. Cepat buat makan malam!"

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa pada sang suami, ibunya menarik tangan Satsuki, mengantar sampai depan pintu kamar. "Kalau sudah jadi makan malamnya, nanti ibu akan bawakan. Sementara itu jangan keluar kamar, ya?" katanya sambil mengusap lembut lembu rambut Satsuki.

Anggukan dan seulas senyum menjadi jawaban yang paling baik yang bisa Satsuki berikan pada sang ibu.

Pemandangan seperti malam ini adalah hal yang biasa terjadi di rumahnya sekarang. Ibunya menjadi lebih overprotektif mengenai Satsuki setiap kali berhadapan dengan sang suami. Ayahnya juga semakin hari semakin kasar, hobinya yang baru adalah mabuk-mabukan, dan demi menjaga Satsuki dari pria macam itu, ibunya—wanita dengan tubuh yang lebih kurus dari Satsuki itu menjadikan Satsuki seperti tahanan setiap kali berada di dalam rumah.

Satsuki sadar betul yang sang ibu lakukan itu demi melindungi dirinya, tapi selalu ada kalanya Satsuki merasa ingin menggantikan posisi sang ibu, membiarkan dirinya yang menerima pukulan dari sang ayah, dan membebaskan sang ibu dari siksaan tanpa alasan yang selalu ayahnya lakukan.

Iya, Satsuki ingin bisa menggantikan posisi ibunya kalau saja ia bisa.

Sayangnya sang ayah kini bukan lagi pria hebat seperti dulu. Gambaran raja baik hati yang selalu Satsuki lihat dalam diri ayahnya entah sejak kapan menghilang dan berganti dengan gambaran bandit bengis yang hanya tahu caranya mempersulit hidup orang lain demi membebaskan diri dari kesengsaraannya sendiri.

Ibunya yang dulu selalu terlihat anggunan dan cantik layaknya seorang ratu kini justru terlihat seperti pembantu. Jangankan waktu untuk memanjakan diri seperti dulu, wanita yang selalu melindungi Satsuki dari amukan sang suami itu bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk merias wajah, waktunya selalu habis terbagi dengan tugas sebagai seorang istri dan ibu. Mematuhi semua perintah suami dan melindung putrinya.

Kalau saja ayah Satsuki tidak tertipu dalam bisnis penanaman modal baru di salah satu perusahaan tiga tahun lalu, mungkin sekarang Satsuki masih seorang tuan putri di rumahnya. Kalau saja ia masih tinggal di Our Home, sekarang Satsuki mungkin masih menyandang gelar tuan putri kesayangan juga. Kalau saja seperti itu.

Iya, kalau saja seperti itu.

Tok-tok-tok, "Satsuki, buka pintunya."

Atau setidaknya, kalau saja Satsuki lebih bisa berguna, ia ingin meringankan beban yang ibunya tanggung saat ini. Sungguh.

"Kau menangis?"

Setidaknya, sebagai anak Satsuki ingin memberikan sedikit tempat agar sang ibu bisa beristirahat lebih saat bersama dengannya, tapi yang terjadi justru kebalikannya, kehadiran sang ibu yang ada di sampingnya adalah demi kebaikan Satsuki, demi menjaga anak angkat yang sama selalu tidak bisa membantunya menangani masalah.

"Bu, ayo pergi dari sini. Aku janji kali ini aku yang akan melindungi ibu, jadi ayo kita tinggalkan ayah."

Matanya sendu, jelas menujukan seberapa banyak rasa sakit yang di tanggung oleh tubuh kurus itu, tapi di dalam rumah ini Satsuki sendiri tidak bisa menang melawan sang ayah, yang ada Satsuki justru lebih mempersulit posisi ibunya jika menantang pria itu.

"Tidak bisa sayang."

"Kenapa, bu? Kenapa? Dia sudah banyak menyakiti ibu, tidak hanya fisik tapi perasaan ibu juga, dia bahkan pernah ingin menghianati ibu, lalu kenapa ibu masih mau tinggal dengannya?"

Makanan yang menjadi jarak di antara Satsuki dan sang ibu di geser ke sisi lain, memberi jalan pada ibunya untuk mendekat dan memberi pelukan pada Satsuki.

"Ibu mencintai pria itu. Walau dia menyakiti ibu, dia tetap ayahmu, dan ibu mencintai dia yang pernah memberi ibu kesempatan untuk memilikimu, dia yang mau menerima kekurangan ibu sebagai seorang wanita dan menerima kehadiranmu dalam rumah kita."

Air mata yang tersisa di wajah Satsuki diusap dengan jari-jari keriput berbau obat.

Bekerja di rumah sakit membuat aroma tubuh ibunya yang dulu berganti dengan bau obat-obatan. Tubuh ideal yang selalu membuat ibu-ibu lain di sekolah Satsuki iri, wajah awet muda yang sering dibicarakan guru-guru Satsuki setiap kali ada pertemuan orang tua di sekolah, juga pakaian-pakaian anggun yang selalu dikenakannya, sudah lama Satsuki tidak melihat semua itu dari ibunya. Semuanya hilang, yang tersisa dari sang ibu hanya senyum yang menyembunyikan jutaan rasa sakit di baliknya.

"Ingat juga, dia yang membawamu ke rumah ini. Dia pernah memberikan singgahsana kecil di rumah ini untukmu, dia ayahmu."

"Tapi dia,"

"Iya, ibu ingat betul apa yang pernah dia coba lakukan padamu, ibu sendiri merasa sakit hati yang sama, tapi kalau ibu membencinya karena itu berarti ibu juga membenci dirimu, Satsuki."

Ah ya, ibunya benar. Memang kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, ketimbang menyalahkan sang suami akan lebih mudah bagi ibunya untuk menyalahkan keberadaan Satsuki saat itu. Tapi wanita ini tidak membenci Satsuki, dia tidak membenci suaminya juga, padahal jelas-jelas hari itu Satsuki hampir di perkosa oleh pria itu.

"Tapi tolong maafkan ayahmu, jangan pernah pergi meninggalkan kami, kau satu-satunya yang kami miliki sekarang, Satsuki."

"Ibu." Satsuki menangis sejadinya dalam pelukan sang ibu. Memohon ampun dalam hatinya karena yang dia bisa hanya merengek tanpa bisa membantu meringankan beban sang ibu.

"Mari kita tunggu bersama, ibu yakin ayahmu akan kembali seperti dulu lagi suatu saat nanti. Dia hanya sedang dalam keadaan yang buruk saat ini, nanti kalau sudah membaik kita bisa kembali seperti dulu. Sekarang yang bisa kita lakukan hanya menunggunya, kau bisa, kan?"

Dalam pelukan sang ibu kepala Satsuki bergerak mengangguk.

* * *

Setelah ibunya meninggalkan kamar, Satsuki kembali mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Mendengar permohon sang ibu tadi membuat Satsuki teringat apa yang pernah Izuki Shun katakan padanya beberapa tahun lalu, sewaktu ia dan ibunya mengunjungi Our Home, beberapa bulan sebelum kejadian besar merubah kondisi rumahnya.

" _Apapun yang terjadi, tugas seorang tuan putri adalah tersenyum. Sesakit apapun luka yang di deritanya, separah apapun kekacauan di negerinya, yang harus seorang tuan putri lakukan adalah tetap tersenyum ketika berhadapan dengan rakyatnya. Tapi bukan berarti dia harus menanggung semua itu sendiri, dia punya sang raja dan ratu untuk bergantung, dia punya ksatria yang selalu menjaganya, dan pelayan setia yang tidak akan meninggalkannya, mereka adalah orang-orang yang akan mendengar tangisannya kalau memang sudah tidak bisa menahan semuanya sendiri. Kau mengerti, Satsuki? Jadi jangan pernah merasa sendiri lagi, karena kalau saja kau sadar tentang sekitarmu, kau pasti tahu kau tidak pernah sendiri."_

Izuki Shun benar, yang bisa Satsuki lakukan sekarang adalah tersenyum.

* * *

"Kau sudah datang?"

Satsuki menaruh tasnya di atas meja dalam ruangan kecil tempat ibunya beristirahat sore itu. Hari ini Satsuki memilih untuk mendatangi rumah sakit tempat ibunya bekerja dan menunggu sambil menonton televisi yang ada di ruangan itu. Selalu menunggu di rumah keluarga Sakurai bukan pilihan yang bagus, dan Satsuki sendiri tidak ingin terlalu merepotkan Sakurai Ryo.

"Ibu tinggal dulu ya?" Satsuki mengangguk.

Tangannya mengganti saluran channel dengan remote, mencari acara yang menarik, dan yang didapatnya adalah acara reality show live dengan bintang tamu dari film yang belakangan sering dibicarakan banyak orang.

'Mimpi itu Buruk' film yang peran utamanya di mainkan oleh Kise Ryouta. Satsuki sudah menonton film itu dengan ibunya beberapa hari setelah tanggal rilis. Ibunya dibuat menangis karena mengasihani peran yang Ryouta mainkan, itu adalah film yang sangat bagus menurut Satsuki pribadi. Pantas saja kalau sampai banyak acara televisi yang mengundang pemerannya.

"Ryou-chan jadi semakin tampan." Segaris senyum menjadi bukti dari seberapa senang Satsuki saat bisa melihat satu dari saudaranya, walau hanya dari televisi.

Karena ini acara langsung, rasanya jadi lebih dekat setiap kali melihat Ryouta tertawa. Sedikit dipaksakan sebenarnya, tapi melihat raut wajah Ryouta yang seperti itu mengingatkan Satsuki pada masa kecilnya di Our Home. Dulu di Our Home, Ryouta selalu menjadi pihak yang akan tertawa walau lawakan dari yang lainnya tidak begitu lucu, dan ekspresinya saat itu mirip dengan yang sekarang Satsuki lihat di televisi.

"Dia sedikit lebih pucat, atau karena efek kamera? Ryou-cha—" Satsuki langsung berdiri berjalan mendekat pada televisi.

Dia kaget melihat Ryouta di acara itu tiba-tiba terjatuh pingsan. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan karena cemas, tapi akal sehatnya menanah diri untuk tidak terlalu khawatir, mengingat bisa saja itu salah satu bagian dari acara, siapa yang tahu kalau Ryouta hanya sedang bermain-main saja, **dia pintar akting**.

Tapi setelah kegaduhan yang terekam, kemudian dipotong dengan iklan, salah satu pembawa acara memberitahukan kalau Ryouta tidak bisa lanjut mengikuti acara, alasannya karena sedikit cedera. Tapi Satsuki tahu betul bukan itu alasan yang sesungguhnya.

"Satsuki? Kenapa menontonnya sedekat itu?"

Satsuki menoleh, melihat ibunya yang memasuki ruangan entah mengapa membuatnya ingin menangis. "Bu, Ryou-chan..."

"Ryou-chan? Sakurai-kun maksudmu?"

"Kise Ryouta."

"Ah, dia ... ada apa?"

Sekarang ingin rasanya Satsuki bertanya pada Izuki Shun, apa yang bisa seorang tuan putri lakukan saat salah satu ksatrianya gugur di pertempuran? Bolehkan sang tuan putri menangisi ksatria itu? Bolehkan sang tuan putri langsung berlari menemui ksatrianya itu?

Satsuki ingin tahu apa yang bisa dia lakukan sebagai tuan putri bagi ksatria-ksatrianya.

* * *

.

* * *

Sampai jumpa di chapter yang akan datang.

Pengenalan karakternya sudah selesai, jadi chapter selanjutnya bakal lebih ramai. Tidak hanya fokus pada satu orang saja.

Bye.


	9. Arti sebuah kekhawatiran

"Menurutmu itu mungkin? Dia itu artis loh, kemanapun dia pergi akan ada saja kamera yang mengarah padanya, lebih-lebih belum lama ini dia memenangkan penghargaan artis cilik terbaik."

"Tetap saja! Siapa yang tahu kalau dia mendapat kekerasan saat ada di rumah?"

"Kalau tentang itu, kau bisa tanyakan langsung pada Miyaji, kan?"

"Kau percaya padanya?"

"...oi, Tatsuya, apa tidak bisa kau lakukan sesuatu agar dia sedikit lebih tenang? Kepalaku rasanya sakit hanya karena mendengar semua ocehannya. Dia terlalu khawatir. Padahal anak-anak itu sudah tumbuh besar, tapi kelakuannya masih sama seperti tujuh tahun lalu."

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **Our Home © Atma Venusia**

 _ **Fiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk memnuhi kepuasan jiwa semata, tidak untuk mengambil keuntungan materil.**_

 _ **Warning : Typo. Gaje. FF Orang Labil. OOC.**_

* * *

Himuro Tatsuya hanya menggeleng. Dengan ekspresi prihatin dia menyodorkan minuman yang sudah tersanding di hadapan Kasamatsu Yukio kepada sang pemilik, memberi isyarat untuk tidak memperdulikan ocehan kawan di sampingnya.

"Lagi pula, sejak kau jadi guru privatnya aku sudah mengatakan berulang kali, aku ingin kau memastikan dia punya waktu luang. Hidupnya berat, diumur muda dia sudah harus mencari uang dan dituntut untuk tetap terlihat sempurna di manapun dia berada. Kalau itu kau, aku yakin tulang punggungmu pasti sudah keropos karena rasa lelah."

"Iya-iya, terserahlah. Tapi tolong diingat, aku hanya guru privatnya, aku bukan manajernya, bukan keluarganya."

Kali ini Himuro membungkam mulut Izuki yang akan menjawab Kasamatsu lagi dengan sepotong kentang goreng. "Kau bisa tenang sedikit? Aku tahu kau khawatir, tapi bukan seperti ini juga. Kalau Ryouta tahu, aku yakin anak itu akan ikut kesal padamu."

"Aku? Kenapa?"

"Kau terlalu cerewet." Sekali lagi Himuro memasukan kentang goreng ke mulut Izuki, mencegah kawannya membantah lagi. "Kau berlebihan. Ryouta hanya demam karena perubahan musim dan kelelahan biasa. Apa harus sampai seperti itu?"

"Kelelahan bukti kalau kerjanya berlebihan. Dia masih anak-anak, Tatsuya!"

"Dia sudah remaja. Tahun depan dia masuk SMA."

Kali ini tanpa perlu Himuro suapi Izuki memasukan kentang goreng ke mulutnya sendiri. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, tapi jelas terlihat kalau kawannya ini masih kesal.

Himuro paham betul. Sebagai orang yang bekerja pada bidang, tempat dan waktu yang sama dengan Izuki, Himuro bisa merasakan kekhawatiran yang Izuki rasakan. Terlebih karena anak yang satu ini cukup istimewa dan penting bagi hidup seorang Izuki Shun. Tapi membiarkan Izuki terus mendumal tidak jelas, menyalahkan Kasamatsu Yukio yang tidak berbuat salah apapun, dan membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka terus memperhatikan mereka rasanya juga tidak baik.

Izuki harus dibungkam. Butuh ditenangkan.

"Lagipula, dia baik-baik saja. Ayah dan ibunya sudah membawanya ke rumah sakit dan sudah dipastikan dia akan beristirahat untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Apa yang kau khawatirkan sebenarnya, Shun?"

Izuki memandang sengit Kasamatsu yang barusan bertanya. Dia benar-benar terlihat kesal, mungkin sudah benar-benar marah.

"Dia! Ryouta! Aku mengkhawatirkan dia."

"Aku tahu, tapi asal kau tahu, bukan hanya kau yang khawatir." Himuro menyela. "Yukio juga mengkhawatirkannya, aku juga. Dan aku yakin, ayah dan ibunya juga."

Izuki terdiam. Benar-benar diam, tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Matanya menatap pada gelas berisi cola di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kau harusnya ingat, dia punya keluarga sekarang. Dia punya ayah dan ibu, dua kakak perempuan, seorang guru privat, menejer cerewet dan teman les yang pasti akan mengkhawatirkannya di saat seperti ini."

* * *

Mayuzumi tidak bisa pura-pura tak acuh dan memilih untuk terus menatap bocah kurus yang duduk memangku buku tentang bisnis tapi tidak membacanya. Pandangan mata bocah itu kosong dan Mayuzumi tahu betul apa penyebabnya.

"Kalau kau mengkhawatirkan Ryouta, kau bisa menjenguknya."

Akashi Seijuurou yang diajak bicara tidak menjawab langsung. Dia justru membaca buku di pangkuannya dan bersikap seolah tidak mendengar tawaran Mayuzumi tadi.

"Dia sedang dirawat, sampai beberapa hari ke depan mungkin dia akan tetap tinggal di rumah sakit. Kalau kau ingin, aku bisa menyisikan waktumu untuk mengujunginya."

Seijuurou masih mengabaikannya. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan tetap fokus pada buku bisnis yang Mayuzumi ambilkan untuknya tadi. Camilan dan teh yang ada di meja sampingnya tidak tersentuh sama sekali, bocah yang sedang ia awasi itu masih bersikap tak acuh pada keberadaan Mayuzumi di sana.

"...dan, dari pada kau mengkhawatirkan kesehatan teman kursusmu itu, harusnya kau lebih khawatir pada dirimu sendiri. Yang sakit bukan hanya dia, kau juga, terbilang lebih parah dan sulit ditangani pula."

"Oh, begitu ya?" pandangannya tajam. Menggambarkan jelas seberapa benci dia dengan kehadiran Mayuzumi di sana. Tapi entah karena alasan apa Mayuzumi justru suka sikap itu, keponakannya juga sering seperti itu dan biasanya itu adalah perwujudan dari permintaan ingin tetap ditemani.

"Kuberi tahu satu hal," Seijuurou mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Mayuzumi. Diam-diam Mayuzumi suka pada sikap sok tidak perduli Seijuurou. Menurutnya itu sangat lucu. "Ryouta sakit bukan karena tertekan, dia hanya terserang demam pergantian musim dan sedikit kelelahan saja."

"Memangnya aku perduli?"

"Hm, kau tidak perduli ya?"

Buku bisnis di pangkuannya kembali dibaca dalam diam. Seijuurou kembali mengabaikan Mayuzumi Chihiro yang menemani di ruang baca pribadinya sore ini.

Kalau boleh jujur, Seijuurou ingin menjenguk Ryouta. Tapi itu bukan pilihan yang baik. Publik akan sangat menyorot hal itu dan Seijuurou tidak ingin menjadikan pertemanan antara dirinya dan Ryouta menjadi santapan publik. Seijuurou tidak ingin saudara-saudaranya yang lain terjebak dalam rasa bersalah karena tidak punya akses untuk menjenguk Ryouta sementara ia bisa.

Kalau Seijuurou tidak datang, setidaknya itu akan adil untuk semuanya. Ia juga akan merasa kekhawatiran yang sama.

Lagi pula, kejadian Kise Ryouta pingsan di panggung acara live itu benar-benar mengejutkan banyak pihak. Gosip-gosip yang memberatkan kedua orang tua Ryouta menyebar keseluruh negeri dan menjadikan Ryouta seperti Takashi—nama anak di film 'Mimpi itu Buruk' yang Ryouta perankan. Seijuurou bahkan yakin kalau saudara-saudaranya yang lain juga sedang mencemaskan Ryouta saat ini.

"Oh ya, Sei."

"Apa?"

Sinis.

Benar-benar memancarkan kebencian.

"Sebelum Ryouta menghadiri acara itu kau bertemu dengannya, kan?" Seijuurou mengangguk. "Waktu itu dia baik-baik saja?"

Kalau Seijuurou ingat-ingat memang waktu itu Ryouta sudah pucat. Kulit putihnya tampak redup dan dia jadi sangat pendiam. Karena itu adalah kali kedua Seijuurou dan Ryouta ada di kelas Kasamatsu Yukio berdua, mereka tidak banyak bicara, tidak seperti saat penayangan perdana film 'Mimpi itu Buruk'. Seijuurou pikir Ryouta mungkin lelah saat itu, lebih-lebih dia memang sangat membenci pelajaran Manajemen, jadi saat Kasamatsu Yukio menjelaskan sekalipun dia tidak mendengarkan dan Seijuurou pikir itu hal yang mungkin biasa terjadi di sana.

"Jangan bilang kalau sebenarnya kau tahu dia sakit saat itu dan kau diam saja."

"Memangnya apa yang bisa aku lakukan kalaupun aku tahu dia sedang sakit? Kami disana untuk les privat bukan untuk bersantai."

"Kau tahu siapa itu Kasamatsu Yukio?"

"Teman lamamu, guru privat manajemen-ku."

Mayuzumi terkekeh mengejek. "Satu hal lagi yang harus kau tahu, Kasamatsu Yukio itu penjaga Kise Ryouta. Harusnya kau katakan pada Kasamatsu kalau kau tahu dia sakit waktu itu, Kasamatsu pasti akan membiarkan dia untuk istirahat."

"Penjaga apa? Kalau yang kau maksud penjaga itu seperti dirimu, aku justru lebih suka tetap diam, setidaknya Ryouta bisa istirahat dengan baik setelah ini."

"Kau salah."

"Apa?"

"Kasamatsu Yukio itu orang yang akan melakukan apapun demi memberikan waktu luang pada Ryouta. Dia bukan hanya teman lamaku, tapi juga teman lama seseorang yang kau kenal dulu—orang yang mungkin kau rindukan sekarang. Kewajibannya bukan hanya meningkatkan nilai pelajaran Ryouta, dia punya tugas yang lebih penting dari itu."

Seijuurou ingin menanyakan siapa orang yang Mayuzumi maksud barusan, tapi lidahnya kelu, niat bertanyanya hilang bersama dengan otaknya yang memberi sedikit simulasi kalau Mayuzumi tidak akan mengatakan apapun, justru akan balik bertanya, bukan satu dua saja. lebih parahnya lagi, Mayuzumi mungkin akan mengejeknya. Seijuurou tidak mau jadi bahan ledekan orang itu.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar tidak mau menjenguknya?"

Tidak menjawab.

Seijuurou tahu betul, tidak menjenguk Ryouta adalah pilihan terbaik saat ini. Karena dengan begitu semuanya akan adil.

* * *

" _Nee_ , Shin-chan, kau yakin tidak ingin coba untuk melihatnya?"

Shintarou tidak menjawab.

Sejak penayangan acara langsung dimana Ryouta pingsan, ini sudah tiga hari berlalu dan media masih ramai membicarakan, begitu juga dengan Takao. Setiap hari, setiap ada kesempatan, hal pertama yang dia tanyakan adalah hal yang sama; kapan menjenguk Kise Ryouta? Atau, apa Shintarou tidak mengkhawatirkan Kise Ryouta?

Bukannya tidak ingin menjenguk, Shintarou hanya sadar bahwa posisinya saat ini bukan posisi yang menguntungkan, tidak mungkin bagi Shintarou bisa menjenguk Ryouta walau tahu dimana Ryouta dirawat saat ini. Selain itu, rasanya sedikit tidak adil jika hanya Shintarou yang datang, tidak adil untuk yang lain, tidak adil juga untuk Ryouta.

Dan tidak mungkin juga bagi Shintarou jika tidak mengkhawatirkan Ryouta. Walau saat kecilnya Ryouta termasuk anak yang tidak mudah sakit, tidak seperti Tetsuya, Satsuki dan Seijuurou, tetap saja, tiba-tiba pingsan di acara televisi langsung itu bukan hal yang bisa diremehkan.

"Shin-chan."

"Berisik, Takao."

"Habis kau tidak pernah menjawab kalau aku bertanya tentang Kise Ryouta."

"Kalau begitu berhenti menanyakannya."

"Mana bisa." Takao memainkan gantungan bola basket di tas Shintarou, gantungan yang sama persis seperti yang Shintarou berika pada Ryouta di acara jumpa penggemar minggu lalu. Dia berjongkok di samping meja Shintarou, menghadap tas yang bergantung di sisi meja dan sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah Shintarou. "...mana bisa aku diam saja kalau kau sendiri tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatiranmu itu dariku. Setidaknya jangan tunjukan ekspresi seperti itu di hadapanku kalau kau tidak ingin aku terus menanyakan hal yang sama."

Tidak bisa. Shintarou tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Ryouta begitu saja. Bahkan saat ini Shintarou justru sibuk memikirkan sejak kapan Ryouta menahan rasa sakitnya itu sebelum akhirnya pingsan. Pasti berat untuk Ryouta, dan akan jadi lebih berat lagi untuk Ryouta kalau sampai Shintarou datang menjenguk dan menunjukan seberapa khawatir dirinya.

Karena itu Shintarou tidak ingin memberikan jawaban apapun pada Takao setiap kali dia menanyakan hal yang berhubungan dengan Kise Ryouta padanya.

" _Nee_ , Shin-chan, bukannya akan jadi lebih berat bagimu kalau terus menahan perasaanmu seperti sekarang ini? Kau terlalu sering melakukan hal seperti ini, lama kelamaan kau sendiri akan jatuh sakit karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan mereka."

 **Ah, Takao benar.**

"Seperti itu jauh lebih baik." Iya, jika yang sakit bukannya mereka melainkan Shintarou mungkin itu jauh lebih baik. "Setidaknya, aku bukan orang terkenal seperti Ryouta yang saat sakit akan menjadi berita besar. Tidak akan ada yang tahu dan tidak akan ada yang khawatir, bahkan mungkin saja kalau ayah dan ibuku bisa pulang saat aku sakit."

Takao terlihat tidak suka mendengar jawaban itu. "Tapi aku tidak ingin kau sakit. Aku tidak ingin meja di sampingku kosong, tidak ingin makan siang sendirian, tidak ingin teman latihan basketku sampai diganti. Kalau kau tidak ada, rasanya pasti tidak akan asik. Lagi pula kalaupun tidak ada dari mereka yang mengkhawatirkanmu, tetap ada aku yang akan mengkhawtirkanmu. Setidaknya tolong ingat itu."

Bandul bola basket di tas Takao sentil dan menciptakan bunyi kricing saat menabrak bagian resleting. Dia berdiri setelah itu, tanpa menoleh dia pergi menuju pintu keluar kelas. "Aku mau beli minum dulu."

* * *

Atsushi tidak begitu paham dengan dunianya para artis, tidak ingin terlibat di dalamnya juga karena sepertinya dunia itu terlalu menyusahkan untuk di tangani oleh orang seperti dirinya. Karena itu juga Atsushi tahu kalau dunia tempat Ryouta tinggal bukanlah dunia yang mudah untuk ditinggali.

Selalu dikerubungi kamera, dikejar-kejar wartawan, dan diikuti paparazzi, semua itu bukan hal yang mudah. Jadi saat pemberitaan tentang Kise Ryouta yang pingsan di acara televisi ramai dibicarakan Atsushi sama sekali tidak kaget. Artis lain juga sering mengalami hal yang sama, yang memberi sedikir kejutan pada Atsushi adalah kenyataan tidak ada satupun dari saudaranya yang datang menemui Ryouta.

Atsushi tahu hal itu dari Tatsuya yang dia telepon setelah makan malam kemarin. Saat Atsushi mengeluhkan ketidakberdayaannya di Akita dan tidak bisa menjenguk Ryouta di rumah sakit, Tatsuya justru bilang padanya, "Tenang saja, bukan hanya kau. Yang lain juga sepertinya tidak bisa menjenguk Ryouta di rumah sakit."

Bukan karena tidak diberi ijin oleh keluarga atau manejer Ryouta, tapi memang tidak ada yang datang menemui Ryouta ke rumah sakit.

Saat Atsushi tanya alasannya, Tatsuya bilang dia sendiri tidak tahu, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menelepon ke Our Home semenjak Ryouta masuk rumah sakit. Seolah mereka semua sedang bersembunyi, berpura-pura menutup mata dan telinga tentang keadaaan Ryouta saat ini.

Padahal kalau saja Atsushi tidak terpisah di Akita, ia ingin langsung menemui Ryouta begitu beritanya dia dengar. Ingin memastikan sendiri bagaimana keadaan saudaranya itu, tapi kenapa yang lain tidak berpikiran seperti itu?

Kenapa? Atsushi ingin tahu alasan mereka sampai tidak ada satupun yang mau menemui Ryouta. Ia merasa terlalu bodoh untuk memahami cara berpikir saudara-saudaranya sekarang.

"Murasakibara, tumben kau tidak langsung menghabiskan makan siangmu? Sedang diet?" satu dari teman sekelasnya menarik bangku dan duduk di hadapan Atsushi. Dengan seenaknya mengambil satu potong _tamagoyaki_ milik Atsushi. Tapi tidak ada reakshi yang seperti biasanya. "Hei, kau kenapa? Hari ini kau sedikit berbeda, barusan aku mencuri satu _tamagoyaki_ milikmu, loh."

"Bisa diam tidak?"

Dia mengangguk. Tapi belum sampai satu menit dia kembali bertanya. "Sedang ada masalah?"

"Aku mau tanya."

"Silahkan-silahkan, tanyakan saja apapun padaku. Akan aku jawab jika kau ingin tahu." Entah kenapa Atsushi tidak senang mendengar cara bicaranya, tapi hari ini Atsushi sedang tidak ingin membuang tenaganya untuk hal tidak penting, kepalanya terlalu penuh dengan macam-macam pertanyaan untuk saudara-saudaranya yang lain dan memikirkan itu terus menerus membutuhkan banyak tenaga.

Ternyata jadi bodoh sekaipun tetap menguras tenaga.

"Kalau salah satu sahabat dekatmu tiba-tiba sakit, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja langsung menjenguknya."

Benarkan? Cara pikir Atsushi tidak salah, keinginan untuk langsung menemui Ryouta yang dia rasakan bukan sebuah kesalahan, tapi kenapa yang lain tidak merasakan hal yang sama? Apa yang membedakan Atsushi dengan yang lain?

"Ada apa? Salah satu sahabatmu sakit?"

Atsushi tidak ingin menjawab itu. Sebagai gantinya ada yang ingin ia tanyakan lagi. "Lalu kalau semisal kondisinya begini; kau dan sahabatmu itu tinggal di kota yang sama tapi sudah hampir lima tahun tidak pernah saling menghubungi atau bertemu, bagaimana?"

Teman sekelasnya itu kembali mengambil satu _tamagoyaki_ milik Atsushi tapi kali ini sempat untuk Atsushi rebut kembali. Dia menggaruk kepalanya saat bilang, "aku tidak tahu persahabatan macam apa yang kau bicarakan. Lebih dari lima tahun tidak pernah berhubungan sama saja seperti orang asing bagiku, sekalipun aku menganggap orang itu sahabat terbaikku, saat bertemu kami hanya akan saling diam. Kalau seperti itu kondisinya aku memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tahu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tanya kenapa? Tentu saja karena dengan begitu jauh lebih baik."

"Kenapa?"

"Hah? Kau yang kenapa? Jangan membuat takut, dong."

"Jawab saja, nanti aku kasih satu potong _tamagoyaki_."

"Hanya satu?"

"Jawab saja dulu!"

"Ah, baiklah-baiklah. Akan aku jawab." Ada sedikit jeda yang diisi helaan napas teman sekelasnya itu. "Begini ya, kalau aku memiliki sahabat yang sudah sangat lama tidak aku temui, hal yang paling aku tidak ingin lakukan adalah menemuinya saat dia dalam keadaan tidak sehat, aku lebih ingin bisa menemuinya dalam keadaan yang lebih baik. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, kalau sudah selama itu tidak bertemu padahal tinggal di kota yang sama, mungkin mereka memang sudah tidak ingin saling mengenal ... atau setidaknya belum siap untuk saling mengenalkan dirinya yang baru, bisa jadi takut dengan perubahan dalam diri masing-masing yang justru bisa menyakiti satu sama lain."

" _Hora_ , mengakui diri sebagai sahabat dari seseorang tapi tidak tahu apa-apa tentang orang itu, tidak bisa membantu saat orang itu dalam keadaan susah itu benar-benar membuat kita sendiri kesal—marah pada diri sendiri. Dan itu mungkin hal yang dirasakan oleh sahabat kita juga, kan?"

Sesuai janji Atsushi memberikan satu potong _tamagoyaki_ sebagai bayaran karena sudah memberikan jawaban panjang untuk pertanyaan bodohnya. Dan walau sempat protes teman sekelasnya itu tetap menerima.

Sekarang Atsushi sedikit mengerti kenapa yang lain tidak menjenguk Ryouta walaupun mereka bisa menjangkau Ryouta dengan mudahnya.

Kemudian teman sekelasnya itu pergi meninggalkan Atsushi makan siang sendirian lagi. Tapi sebelumnya dia sempat mengatakan sesuatu yang makin merusak mood makan siang Atsushi. "Apa yang aku katakan tadi mungkin benar, tapi sebenarnya hal yang paling menakutkan adalah kemungkinan bahwa orang yang kita anggap sebagai sahabat itu sudah tidak menganggap kita sebagai sahabatnya lagi."

 **Ah, seperti itu rupanya.**

Sekarang Atsushi mengerti seberapa menakutkannya jika harus bertemu dengan saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

* * *

.

* * *

Akhirnya bisa update lagi, mulai dari chapter ini ceritanya bakal dilihat dari banyak sudut perannya ya.

Untuk yang udah FavFol dan ninggalin review makasih banyak.

Sigitu aja dulu dari aku.

Sekian.


	10. Arti rasa rindu itu

**Kuroko no Basuke © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **Our Home © Atma Venusia**

 _ **Fiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk memnuhi kepuasan jiwa semata, tidak untuk mengambil keuntungan materil.**_

 _ **Warning : Typo. Gaje. FF Orang Labil. OOC.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Selama masa perawatan Ryouta hanya bisa duduk diam di dalam ruangannya. Tidak bisa sembarangan menerima tamu, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang diijinkan oleh Miyaji dan ibunya saja yang bisa menjenguk. Teman sekolah yang datang sebagai perwakilan juga hanya rekayasa orangtua Ryouta, katanya agar lebih terlihat seperti anak sekolah sungguhan. Sisanya tidak ada yang datang lagi.

Sejujurnya Ryouta berharap saudara-saudaranya datang, tapi saat pikiran itu muncul ada ketakutan yang luar biasa di dalam dirinya. Ryouta merindukan saudara-saudaranya, setidaknya ia ingin bertemu sebentar disaat waktunya tidak lagi penuh dengan jadwal pekerjaan seperti sebelumnya.

"Saya sudah merubah semua jadwal acara untuk Ryouta sampai dua bulan ke depan. Dan selama dua bulan itu ada baiknya jika Ryouta tidak mendatangi studio latihan, terlalu beresiko jika membiarkan dia latihan dimasa istirahatnya." Miyaji Kiyoshi memberi laporan pada ayah dan ibunya yang duduk di sofa tidak jauh dari ranjang pembaringan Ryouta.

Ada rasa senang mendengar laporan itu, tapi di sisi lain Ryouta juga bingung apa yang bisa dia lakukan saat waktunya jadi benar-benar lenggang.

"Dua bulan?" Miyaji mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari Kise Yuuka, kakak perempuan Ryouta yang kedua. "Enak betul ya? Dua bulan itu berarti selama liburan musim panas kau juga tidak akan disibukan dengan acara apapun. Bahkan latihan juga diliburkan."

Tidak ada bantahan. Kakaknya benar, dua bulan dari sekarang itu termasuk liburan musim panasnya. Kalau di pikir secara logis, sangat menyenangkan bisa mendapat libur panjang sebagai seorang aktor dan bertepatan dengan libur sekolah juga. Tapi yang Ryouta pikirkan tidak begitu, Ryouta justru binggung harus bagaimana mengisi liburannya nanti.

"Bu, kalau saat liburan nanti aku ikut kegiatan klub boleh?"

"Klub? Di sekolah?" Ryouta mengangguk. "Klub apa?"

"Basket."

Ibunya sempat menoleh pada ayahnya, meminta pendapat, dan setelah sang ayah mengangguk ibunya memberi jawaban yang sama juga. "Tapi jangan sampai cidera, dan tetap ingat siapa dirimu. Di luar kau tidak akan pernah bebas dari kamera-kamera orang tidak bertanggung jawab."

"Aku mengerti."

Setidaknya untuk dua minggu pertama dilibur musim panasnya, sekarang Ryouta tahu dia bisa menyibukan diri dengan pertandingan basket. Yang jadi masalah adalah sisa waktunya yang lain harus dia apakan sekarang.

"...dan satu lagi. Ada baiknya jika kita membuat Ryouta mengunjungi acara amal atau mendatangi panti penampungan selama masa liburnya. Dengan begitu publik mungkin akan semakin bersimpati padanya."

"Hm, benar juga. Kau urus saja jadwalnya. Kalau nanti aku bisa ikut, akan aku kabari." Miyaji mengangguk dan mulai mencatat di buku agendanya setelah mendapat ijin dari ayah Ryouta.

"Ah, Miyaji. Kosongkan jadwal Ryouta akhir bulan ini ya? Dia harus ikut aku dan Nami Nee-san menghadiri acara ulang tahun teman kami." Miyaji mengangguk lagi, sibuk dengan buku agendanya dan jadwal Ryouta saat liburan nanti.

"Lalu mulai kapan kau akan sibuk dengan klub basket?"

"Dua minggu awal liburan musim panas."

"Kalau begitu akan aku carikan tanggal yang tepat untuk acara amalmu nanti. Kalau ada acara lain segera kabari aku agar jadwalnya tidak sampai bentrok."

"Baik."

0o0o0o0o0

Daiki mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjenguk Ryouta begitu dia melihat ada dua pengawal berbaju hitam yang berjaga di depan kamar rawat saudaranya itu.

Bukan karena takut pada dua pengawal itu, Daiki hanya tidak yakin kalau dirinya memiliki cukup keberanian untuk masuk ke dalam sana sekalipun mendapat ijin menemui Ryouta. Lagi pula, Daiki hanya tidak sengaja tahu tempatnya, kebetulan ibunya dirawat di rumah sakit yang sama jadi saat Daiki berkeliling ia menemukan ruang rawat Ryouta dan sempat mengintip dari jendela kecil di pintunya. Bukan berarti dia benar-benar ingin menjenguk Ryouta, jadi kalau Ryouta tahu anak itu mungkin akan sangat kecewa.

Makanya lebih baik tidak menemuinya. Melihat dia yang baik-baik saja sudah membuat Daiki cukup tenang sekarang—walau sisi lain dirinya memaksa ingin menemui Ryouta karena rindu setengah mati yang menggerogoti hati.

"Daiki, dari mana saja kau?"

Ayahnya keluar dari ruang rawat inap ibunya. Siang sepulang sekolah tadi, Daiki tiba-tiba mendapat kabar kalau ibunya terpaksa di rawat karena tekanan darah tinggi, penyebabnya masih hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya, tapi karena itu juga Daiki tidak punya waktu yang banyak untuk tinggal di sekolah untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

"Aku akan pulang sebentar, kau jaga ibumu." Daiki mengangguk. Membiarkan ayahnya pergi lebih dulu baru dia masuk ke dalam ruang rawat ibunya.

Hal seperti ini bukan sesuatu yang baru bagi Daiki. Ibunya memang sering keluar masuk rumah sakit sejak awal, bahkan setelah kehadiran Daiki di rumah sekalipun. Tapi belakangan Daiki mulai merasa bersalah juga karena dirinya tidak bisa memberi banyak perubahan pada kesehatan ibunya.

Daiki sadar betul perannya dalam rumah. Dia paham alasan kenapa ayahnya membawa Daiki tinggal di rumah itu dan menjadi anak laki-laki bagi keluarga Aomine. Daiki juga tahu apa tugasnya, apa yang harus dia lakukan, dan peran seperti apa yang harus dia mainkan, tapi selalu seperti itu tidaklah mudah. Setidaknya, Daiki tidak sanggup jika harus terus bermain peran satu hari penuh.

Jiwa bebasnya selalu ingin lari dari peran itu.

"Daiki."

"Iya, Bu."

"Kau baru pulang sekolah?"

"Tidak aku sudah datang dari tadi, tapi karena ibu masih tidur ayah menyuruhku untuk makan di kantin dulu." Itu bohong. Yang Daiki lakukan hanya modar-mandir di depan ruang rawat Ryouta dan berpura-pura cari angin agar bisa melihat saudaranya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu tadi?"

"Seperti biasa."

"Menyenangkan?"

Daiki mengangguk. "Tentu saja." Bohong lagi.

"Anak ibu memang harus seperti itu. Kau anak baik, kan?"

"Tenang saja, Bu. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu ... Dan ayah." Untuk jawaban ini Daiki berharap dirinya tidak sedang berbohong. Harapan terbesar dalam diri Daiki saat ini adalah bisa membuat ayah dan ibunya bangga—selain harapan untuk bisa berkumpul dengan saudara-saudaranya yang lain tentu saja. Daiki ingin ayah dan ibunya tidak merasa sia-sia sudah mengangkat dirinya menjadi bagian dari keluarga Aomine.

"Ibu tahu itu."

Daiki benci mengakui ini, tapi setiap kali ibunya memeluk Daiki yang ia rasakan bukannya rasa senang melainkan rasa sakit. Jauh di dalam dirinya, perasaan takut tidak bisa menjadi pengganti anak laki-laki ayah dan ibunya selalu mengahantui Daiki. Sama menakutkannya dengan fakta bahwa ayahnya tidak pernah benar-benar menganggap Daiki sebagai seorang anak.

"Bu, cepat sembuh ya."

"Tentu. Untukmu Ibu akan cepat sembuh, sayang."

Tuhan, ampuni Daiki. Ampuni anak nakal yang tidak bisa melindungi siapa-siapa dalam hidupnya ini dan hanya bisa melarikan diri dari orang-orang yang dia sayang. Ampuni keegoisannya yang ingin selalu merasa aman. **Ampuni Daiki.**

0o0o0o0o0

Izuki menutup teleponnya dan menoleh pada Riko yang berdiri di belakangnya sejak telepon tadi berbunyi.

"Dari Miyaji?" Izuki mengangguk. "Apa katanya?"

"Dia ingin mengadakan acara amal dengan anak-anak di sini."

"Acara amal? Maksudmu acara amal yang bagaimana?"

Izuki hanya bisa menggeleng, Miyaji tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain memberi tahu kalau dalam waktu dekat Kise Ryouta akan datang ke Our Home sebagai salah satu donatur dan melakukan acara amal di sana. Manajer Kise Ryouta itu sama sekali tidak memberi detailnya, dia hanya bilang nanti dia akan menemui Izuki dan Kagetora-san saat ada waktu luang setelah Ryouta kembali dari rumah sakit.

"Memangnya baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan Riko hanya bisa Izuki jawab dengan isyarat tidak tahu. "Maksudku, dia baru kembali dari rumah sakit, tapi Miyaji langsung ingin menjadwalkan dia untuk melakukan acara amal. Bukannya lebih baik untuk Ryouta istirahat?"

"Miyaji bilang acara amal itu hanya untuk mengisi waktu liburan Ryouta. Dua bulan ke depan ayah dan ibunya memberi Ryouta libur untuk meredam pemberitaan yang mengatakan kalau Ryouta dipaksa untuk bekerja."

"Ah, kalau begitu minta Miyaji untuk mengadakannya saat libur musim panas." Himuro yang tiba-tiba muncul mendekat. "Atsushi bilang dia akan liburan di Tokyo. Ayahnya menyuruh dia untuk ikut kelas memasak yang diajar salah satu _master chef_ terkenal di Tokyo. Kita bisa mengundang yang lain juga, dan mengumpulkan mereka seperti dulu. Bagaimana?"

Riko dan Izuki sempat saling pandang. Memang ide yang Himuro katakan tidak ada salahnya, tapi mengupulkan ketujuh anak itu bukanlah hal yang mudah.

"Kau mau kan, Shun?"

"Kalau aku, jelas mau. Tapi mereka—"

"Tenang saja, kita bisa minta bantuan yang lain untuk meyakinkan mereka untuk mau datang." Himuro menepuk pundaknya dan memamerkan senyum percaya diri yang selalu berhasil membungkam kekhawatiran Izuki setiap kali menghadapi masalah di Our Home. "Aku yakin mereka juga ingin bertemu denganmu. Siap-siap saja untuk mendengarkan keluhan mereka nanti."

Riko mengangguk setuju. "Aku akan bicarakan ini dengan Papa nanti dan akan aku yakinkan dia untuk setuju kalaupun dia tidak mau. Tugasmu hanya satu nanti, Shun."

"Apa?"

"Mengembalikan senyum mereka seperti dulu lagi."

Itu tugas tersulit bagi Izuki. Tugas yang mungkin tidak akan bisa Izuki selesaikan juga. Mengingat beberapa dari mereka bahkan sudah mulai menutup diri dari Izuki dan terus berusaha untuk menjauh, tidak berhubungan lagi.

Memang Izuki khawatir pada mereka, tapi kalau harus dipertemukan dengan mereka lagi seperti sekarang Izuki jadi khawatir dengan dirinya sendiri yang tidak akan bisa mengendalikan perasaan senangnya. Lebih parah lagi kalau sampai Izuki melupakan bagaimana kondisi mereka sekarang dan hanya memaksakan mereka bersikap seperti tujuh tahun lalu.

"Tenang saja, bagi mereka kau adalah orang yang sangat istimewa keberadaanya. Jadi percaya diri seperti biasa dan siapkan dirimu untuk kembali bersama dengan mereka."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Izuki merindukan mereka, sangat merindukan waktu-waktu yang sudah ia lalui bersama dengan anak-anak itu. Dulu Izuki selalu ingin mereka dapat orangtua yang mau merawat mereka, tapi sekarang Izuki sendiri ingin menjadi orang yang bisa merawat mereka selalu. Ingin menjadi seseorang yang bisa mereka percaya seperti dulu lagi.

Egois memang, tapi belakangan ia merasa kalau saja mereka tetap ada di bawah tanggung jawabnya mungkin kejadian seperti pingsan di acara langsung televisi seperti kemarin tidak akan ada.

Mereka adalah anak-anak yang istimewa, selalu jadi yang teristimewa dan tidak bisa Izuki lupakan sekalipun sudah ada anak-anak lain yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya sekarang. Segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan mereka akan jadi hal pertama yang mengingatkan Izuki seberapa ia terikat dengan tujuh anak dengan beda warna kepribadian itu.

"Shun-nii, Shun-nii." Salah satu anak di halaman belakang yang sedang bermain mendekat padanya. Sore ini lebih terang dari biasanya jadi banyak yang bermain di luar, karena itu Izuki memilih untuk memperhatikan mereka dari beranda sambil menikmati teh sore yang Riko buatkan tadi. Himuro sendiri sedang sibuk memandikan beberapa anak lain yang rewel ingin ikut main padahal baru bangun tidur siang.

"Ada apa, Furi?"

"Kami ingin pergi main ke taman di blok sebelah, boleh?"

Satu anggukan menjadi jawaban untuk dia yang mewakili beberapa anak lain tidak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini—menunggu bocah bernama Furi tadi dan mengamankan satu-satunya bola sepak yang ada di sana sebelum akhirnya pergi bersama.

"Ingat untuk pulang sebelum gelap, ya."

"BAIK." Sahut mereka kompak.

Izuki jadi ingat tujuh anak-anak itu lagi. Mereka bukan penurut, terbilang nakal untuk umurnya. Pergi dari panti tanpa minta ijin itu sudah biasa, membuat Izuki dan Himuro harus mencari mereka saat sudah gelap atau saat hujan besar tiba-tiba turun juga bukan hal yang mengagetkan, terlalu sering sampai Izuki tahu betul kebiasaan mereka itu. Tapi dari sana juga Izuki jadi terbiasa untuk memberi perhatian ekstra.

Tetsuya yang sejak pertama sampai di Our Home adalah anak yang mudah sakit, Satsuki juga anak perempuan yang mainnya terlalu banyak dengan laki-laki, Daiki yang hobinya buat masalah, Ryouta yang cengeng, Atsushi yang suka tiba-tiba ketinggalan karena sibuk melihat-lihat isi toko roti, dan duo bocah pintar yang kerjanya mengatur (usil), setidaknya setiap mengingat itu Izuki jadi tidak bisa tenang saat matanya tidak menangkap mereka di waktu bermain.

Sangat berbeda dengan anak-anak yang datang setelah kepergian mereka. Tidak bisa dijadikan contoh, tapi cukup untuk dijadikan acuan geng nakal—dan sejauh ini mereka adalah geng paling nakal yang pernah mengisi Our Home. Lalu tanpa Izuki sadari selama tujuh tahun terakhir ini ia terus menjadikan anak-anak itu sebagai perbandingan dengan anak-anak lain.

Jahat. Riko pernah mengatakan itu padanya. "Itu terlalu jahat untuk anak-anak yang sekarang ada dalam pengawasanmu. Tidak adil." Dan Izuki tidak bisa membantahnya.

Ia sendiri tahu kalau terus seperti yang akan menderita pada akhirnya adalah dirinya, tapi ikatan yang ada antara dirinya dan anak-anak itu tidak mudah untuk ia putus, sulit untuk menghilangkan bayangan mereka dalam pikirannya.

"Shun, barusan Chihiro meneleponku. Dia bilang kalau ada waktu dia ingin kita menemuinya sebentar, ada hal penting yang ingin dia sampaikan langsung." Himuro datang dan langsung mengisi satu bangku di sampingnya, mengembalikan pikran Izuki pada kenyataan yang ada sekarang, memudarkan bayangan anak-anak nakal yang biasa membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling.

"Tumben dia tidak mengatakannya langsung padaku."

"Dia meneleponmu, tapi katanya kau tidak mengangkatnya." Himuro mengatakan itu dengan wajah jengah melirik pada ponsel di samping cangkir teh milik Izuki.

Tanpa harus Himuro suruh, Izuki mengambil ponsel itu dan melihat kalau benar Mayuzumi Chihiro meneleponnya beberapa saat lalu.

"Kau terlalu sibuk memikirkan mereka yang tidak ada di sini." Itu semacam sindiran baru.

Memang harus Izuki akui, semenjak menerima kabar kalau Tetsuya pindah sekolah lagi, lalu Satsuki yang sulit dihubungi, Seijuurou, Daiki, Atsushi dan Shintarou yang setiap dihubungi hobi berbohong, dan puncaknya Ryouta yang pingsan di acara televisi beberapa waktu lalu, Izuki jadi lebih banyak memikirkan mereka dari biasanya.

"Maaf. Tapi nanti aku yang akan mengabari Chihiro langsung kalau kita punya waktu luang."

"Terserah kau saja."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Satuski kembali menghela napasnya.

Belakangan ini pikirannya kacau. Semenjak melihat sendiri bagaimana salah satu saudaranya pingsan di tengah-tengah acara langsung televisi pikirannya mulai penuh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selama ini bersemayam diam dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

 **Lalu bagaimana kabar yang lain?**

Satsuki ingin menanyakan itu langsung pada orang-orangnya, atau setidaknya bertanya pada Izuki Shun yang selama tujuh tahun terakhir ini selalu menjadi penghubung antara dirinya dengan yang lain. Tapi mengingat bagaimana kondisi keluarganya dua tahun terakhir, Satsuki tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menghubingi salah satu dari mereka. Tidak ingin berbohong dan membuat yang lain mencemaskan dirinya juga.

Cukup sudah rasanya dia menjadi beban untuk orang lain. Rasanya terlalu jahat kalau seorang tuan putri terus bergantung pada ksatria-ksatrianya saja, terus membuat ibu ratu menemani waktu menangisnya.

Satsuki ingin jadi tuan putri yang lebih berguna untuk penghuni kerajaan yang lain, bukan tuan putri yang hanya tahu caranya menangis dan tertawa karena orang lain. Ia ingin menjadi sebab untuk kebahagiaan dan tawa orang-orang di sekitarnya juga.

Tapi apa yang bisa gadis SMP sepertinya lakukan? Pulang sekolah saja ia tidak bisa langsung pulang ke rumah. Hari ini pun ibunya meminta Satsuki untuk menunggu di rumah salah satu teman sekelasnya, meminta Satsuki untuk menyibukan diri dengan orang lain agar pikirannya tidak terus penuh dengan kekhawatiran pada Kise Ryouta dan saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

Semenjak ia menangis melihat Kise Ryouta pingsan waktu itu, ibunya selalu mengingatkan Satsuki kalau hal seperti itu biasa terjadi pada anak-anak seumurannya. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tapi nyatanya membuang perasaan cemas itu bukan hal mudah—lebih-lebih karena dirinya sendiri tidak memiliki keberanian untuk bertanya pada yang lain tentang keadaan Ryouta sekarang.

"Satsuki, yang ada di gerbang itu bukannya ayahmu?" Salah satu teman sekelasnya yang ikut pulang bersama dengan Satsuki menunjuk seorang pria yang berdiri sambil bersandar pada pagar depan sekolahnya. Tangan kiri pria itu membawa sebuah pemukul baseball, tangan yang satunya memegang sebatang rokok yang tersulut. Dandanan pria itu lebih seperti preman jalanan ketibang seorang ayah yang ingin menjemput putrinya pulang sekolah.

Secara otomatis langkah Satsuki terhenti.

"Ada apa?" Temannya yang lain bertanya.

"Aku tidak jadi pulang dengan kalian."

"Oh, tidak masalah. Bisa lain kali."

"Kami duluan kalau begitu." Satsuki mengangguk. Menunggu teman-temannya menjauh dulu sebelum akhirnya melangkah kembali ke dalam sekolah.

Tapi sayang, ayahnya lebih dulu sadar tentang keberadaannya.

"Mau kemana kau?"

Satu tangan Satsuki ditahan. Rokok yang tadi dilihatnya sudah tidak ada.

"A-ada yang tertinggal di kelas."

"Alasan!" Seluruh tubuh Satsuki bergetar mendengar suara berat pria yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ingatan buruk tentang perilaku yang pernah didapat membuat Satsuki kehilangan banyak tenaga hanya untuk terus berdiri.

"Ayo ikut denganku."

Ditarik paksa. Satsuki tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak dan memberontak. Rasa takutnya akan sosok sang ayah yang saat ini mengalahkan pikiran rasionalnya.

"Ma-mau kemana?"

"Kemana katamu? Tentu saja menemui ibumu. Aku butuh uang sekarang!"

Lagi, untuk kedua kalinya secara otomatis langkah Satsuki terhenti. Ia tidak ingin kalau pria ini membuat masalah untuk ibunya di rumah sakit. Tongkat baseball yang dibawa ayahnya memberi firasat buruk pada Satsuki.

"Aku tidak mau."

"HAH?" Yang barusan itu lebih seperti geraman amarah. Tubuh Satsuki lagi-lagi kaku ketakutan dibuatnya.

"I-Ibu bilang hari ini aku tidak perlu ke tempat kerjanya, jadi—"

"Aku tidak perduli!" Ayahnya memotong. "Aku butuh uang sekarang dan aku tidak tahu dia kerja dimana. Kau harus mengantarku ke sana."

Tidak mau.

"Cepat jalan!"

Ayahnya mendorong pundaknya. Tapi kesempatan terlepas dari pegangan sang ayah saat ini tidak Satsuki lewatkan begitu saja; ia langsung berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan ayahnya, berbelok pada sebuah gang yang menjadi jalan pintas menuju rumahnya, tidak ada niatan untuk kabur ke sembarang arah karena takut kalau sampai ayahnya tahu ke mana saja ia selama ini setelah pulang sekolah.

Tapi tidak butuh waktu lama untuk seorang pria dewasa manangkap seorang gadis SMP. Belum sempat keluar dari gang yang menuju jalan besar ramai tangannya sudah ditangkap lagi (Satsuki memilih untuk pergi kabur ke tempat yang ramai karena ia pikir ayahnya tidak mungkin memaksa dia dengan kekerasan di keramaian).

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak akan!"

Takut. Satsuki takut pada sosok pria yang membawa pemukul baseball di hadapannya ini. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan, padahal pria itu adalah ayahnya, padahal pria itu adalah sang raja yang selama ini sudah memajakan sang tuan putri, tapi kenapa sekarang gambaran raja bijak nan baik hati yang dulu sangat ia cintai justru berubah menjadi gambaran pemimpin bandit yang hanya tahu caranya mencuri, menyakiti dan membunuh.

 **Seseorang tolong aku.**

"Lepas. Aku mohon, lepaskan aku."

0o0o0o0o0

 **.**

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


	11. Arti kehadiran seseorang

—

 **Kuroko no Basuke © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **Our Home © Atma Venusia**

 _ **Fiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk memnuhi kepuasan jiwa semata, tidak untuk mengambil keuntungan materil.**_

 _ **Warning : Typo. Gaje. FF Orang Labil. OOC.**_

—

0o0o0o0o0

Di sana, di salah satu jalan saat persimpangan yang mobil ayahnya lewati Daiki melihat dengan jelas gadis yang dia kenal dalam kesusahan.

"Hentikan mobilnya!" Daiki berseru tiba-tiba.

"Hah?"

"Hentikan mobilnya sekarang!"

Daiki langsung berlari begitu turun dari mobil ayahnya, tidak memperdulikan teriakan sang ayah yang memintanya kembali. Yang ada di kepalanya sekarang adalah menolong gadis berseragam SMP yang sedang di tarik paksa oleh pria aneh dengan tongkat baseball.

"Lepas. Aku mohon, lepaskan aku."

"Tidak akan, kau harus ikut denganku."

"Tapi ibu—"

"Hei paman, lepaskan tangannya. Dia tidak mau ikut denganmu." Daiki mencengkram kuat tangan pria yang masih berusahan menarik paksa gadis SMP itu untuk mengikutinya. Sialnya lagi, jalan tempat kejadian ini terjadi sedang sepi, jelas saja tidak ada yang menolong. Untung saja ayahnya memilih lewat jalan besar tadi saat pulang. Jadi Daiki sempat melihat saat melintasi gang ini.

"Dai-chan." Ada beberapa detik yang terlewat begitu saja karena rasa kaget yang menyerang Daiki begitu mendengar nama panggilan itu.

Daiki menoleh. Gadis itu menangis, seragamnya berantakan, rambutnya juga, keringatnya juga terlihat jelas. Melihat itu membuat tangan Daiki yang mencengkram pergelangan tangan si pria semakin kuat. "Lepaskan dia." Peringatan yang kali ini lebih seperti ancaman, dan untungnya pria itu menuruti.

"Satsuki, kau baik-baik saja?" Pergelangan tangan gadis itu sedikit memar. Sekali lagi Daiki menoleh ke arah pria yang tadi menarik tangan saudaranya itu. "Hei paman, apa yang kau mau darinya?"

"Hah? Kau sendiri siapa? Jangan seenaknya menganggu!"

"HA-AH?" Daiki sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa wajahnya sekarang, tapi yang dia tahu pasti wajahnya cukup menakutkan sampai membuat pria di hadapannya mundur selangkah saat Daiki maju selangkah. Lagi pula salah pria itu sendiri karena mengganggu orang yang Daiki kenal, bukan salah Daiki juga kalau sampai marah.

"Dai-chan, tunggu dulu. Jangan pakai kekerasan."

"Kenapa? Dia juga sudah memaksamu dengan kekerasan, lalu kenapa aku tidak boleh membalasnya?"

"Tidak-tidak boleh." Tangan Daiki yang siap memberi pelajaran pada pria itu dipeluk erat, tangannya di tahan. "Kau tidak boleh Dai-chan."

"Makanya aku tanya, kenapa?"

"Karena dia ayahku." Untuk kali kedua Daiki dibuat kaget oleh gadis ini. "Apapun alasannya, kau tidak boleh menyakitinya."

Daiki mengalah.

"Kau dengar?" Pria itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Satu-satunya yang pantas dapat pukulan di sini adalah kau, bocah kurang ajar. Kau mengganggu."

Tidak perduli dengan omongan pria itu, Daiki membawa Satsuki sedikit menjauh. "Dia ayahmu?" Ada nada ragu yang kentara jelas dalam satu kalimat pendek itu.

Sekali lagi Daiki menoleh pada pria yang masih melipat tangannya di depan dada itu. Penampilan pria itu terlihat jauh berbeda dengan pria yang datang menjemput Satsuki di Our Home tujuh tahun lalu. Bulu janggut dan kumis yang belum di cukur, mulut bau sake, rambut acak-acakan, dan kaos oblong dengan celana pendek yang sepertinya sudah tiga hari tidak diganti, pria itu terlalu mencurigakan.

"Iya, ada banyak hal terjadi dan membuatnya sedikit berubah, tapi dia benar-benar ayahku."

"Lalu kenapa dia menarik tanganmu tadi?"

"Itu ... Karena aku menolak menunjukan tempat kerja ibu padanya."

Alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Setidaknya itu membuat Daiki ingin bertanya lebih banyak, tapi mengingat seberapa lama mereka tidak saling berkomunikasi, sulit rasanya untuk bertanya, terlebih ini tentang keluarga, sesuatu yang sangat sensitif.

"Ah, baiklah. Tapi aku rasa aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kalian begitu saja, tidak ada jaminan dia tidak akan menyakitimu nantinya."

Entah mengapa setelah gagal menemui Ryouta di rumah sakit, rasanya melihat Satsuki saat ini membuat Daiki semakin kacau. Ada sesuatu yang mengamuk dalam dirinya, meminta untuk bertemu dengan Ryouta juga, ingin memastikan kalau Ryouta sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja seperti yang kakak perempuan anak itu bilang.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya itu. Aku bisa menanganinya sendiri. Dai-chan pulang saja sekarang. Aku justru takut melibatkanmu dalam masalah yang lebih rumit nantinya."

Walaupun Satsuki bilang seperti itu, Daiki tidak bisa membiarkan Satsuki pulang dengan pria itu dan ia sendiri pulang dengan tenang. Tidak-tidak, Daiki tidak ingin meninggalkan Satsuki sekarang, malah kalau bisa ia ingin membawa Satsuki bersama dengannya saja, dengan begitu keamanan untuk Satsuki akan terjamin.

 **Tapi bagaimana caranya?**

Memikirkan solusi terbaik untuk ini membuat kepala Daiki pening. Yang jelas Daiki hanya tidak ingin sampai sesuatu terjadi pada Satsuki. Dan pria yang katanya ayah Satsuki itu, Daiki tidak bisa mempercayai pria itu.

"Dai-chan, awas!"

Satu tangan Daiki ditarik oleh Satsuki saat tongkat baseball mengayun hampir mengenai punggungnya, tapi bukannya mengenai Daiki tongkat itu justru ditangkap oleh orang lain yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang Daiki.

"Maaf tuan, tapi ada masalah apa anda dengan putra saya sampai ingin menyakitinya dengan benda seperti ini?" Itu ayahnya. Seperti seorang pahlawan dia datang dan menolong Daiki disaat seperti ini. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, ayahnya menyebut Daiki adalah putranya.

"Oh, bocah kurang ajar itu putramu? Kalau begitu ajari dia untuk tidak ikut campur dengan urusan keluarga orang lain."

Melihat sang ayah yang menoleh padanya membuat Daiki menunduk sesaat karena merasa takut. Tapi kemudian kepalanya kembali terangkat, dengan harapan ayahnya akan ikut membantu mencarikan solusi menolong Satsuki saat ini, Daiki bilang, "Paman itu memaksa Satsuki untuk ikut dengannya, padahal Satsuki tidak ingin."

"Ke mana?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Daiki tidak ingin memberi jawaban apapun karena dia rasa ini bukan haknya untuk memberi jawaban.

"Omong-omong tuan, kau siapanya gadis ini?"

"Aku ayahnya."

"Benarkah?" Kali ini ayahnya menanyakan itu pada Satsuki, dan dijawab dengan anggukan. "Kalau begitu kenapa sampai harus memaksanya ikut?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Ayah Satsuki ingin mendekati Satsuki tapi dicegah oleh Daiki, dan melihat itu ayahnya ikut mencegah, tanpa alasan memang, Daiki sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, yang jelas ia bersyukur kali ini ayahnya ada di pihak yang sama dengannya.

"Begini saja tuan, aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu dan putrimu, tapi aku rasa saat ini dia tidak ingin ikut denganmu. Maaf atas kelancangan putraku yang ikut campur, tapi mengingat tindakan kasar yang hampir kau perbuat tadi, ada baiknya untuk saat ini putrimu ikut denganku dulu, aku akan menasehatinya setelah mendengar apa masalah kalian nanti, dan aku akan mengantarnya pulang juga. Ini kartu namamu, kau bisa mengadukan aku pada polisi kalau memang aku melakukan sesuatu pada putrimu nanti, tapi kalau sekarang kau tetap ingin memaksa putrimu ikut denganmu, aku yang akan mengadukanmu pada polisi dengan tuduhan kekerasan pada anak dan wanita."

Pergelangan tangan Satsuki yang memar diangkat oleh ayah Daiki, dan karena itu kartu nama yang di sodorkan pada ayah Satsuki akhirnya di terima.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu. Ayo Daiki."

Daiki menggandeng Satsuki berjalan di belakang ayahnya, meninggalkan ayah Satsuki di sana. Dalam hati Daiki hanya berharap sang ayah tidak akan marah padanya saat Satsuki ada bersama mereka. Daiki tidak ingin menunjukan hubungan buruk antara dirinya dan sang ayah pada Satsuki. Tidak setelah melihat apa yang terjadi pada Satsuki tadi.

"Aku ingatkan padamu, Daiki. Jangan memintaku berhenti di tengah jalan mendadak, dan jangan pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun seperti tadi."

"Baik."

Ayahnya berhenti begitu sampai di depan mobil mereka. Dia menoleh, memperhatikan Satsuki yang berada di samping Daiki dengan seksama.

"Namamu?"

"Ah, aku Momoi Satsuki."

"Hubunganmu dengan Daiki?"

"Kami..." Satsuki melirik padanya, dan Daiki sadar betul kalau bagian ini harusnya dia yang menjawab.

"Dia saudaraku." Pegangan tangan Daiki mengerat setelah mengatakan itu, takut tiba-tiba ayahnya berubah pikiran dan meminta Satsuki untuk pergi saja setelah mendengar jawaban Daiki barusan.

Ada jeda yang cukup terasa sampai ayahnya menghela napas panjang, kemudian bersandar pada badan mobilnya. Dia memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku, kemudian tersenyum. Daiki tidak paham apa yang ada dalam pikiran ayahnya, yang jelas senyum ayahnya membuat Daiki semakin takut kali ini.

Kata saudara yang Daiki pakai sudah sangat menjelaskan maksud Daiki, dan ia yakin ayahnya pasti paham kalau Satsuki dan dirinya terhubung oleh Our Home.

Selama ini ayah dan ibunya tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hubungan Daiki dengan Our Home. Ayahnya memang sempat meminta Daiki untuk tidak terlalu sering berhubungan dengan Our Home lagi, tapi tidak sampai melarang Daiki menghubungi Izuki Shun. Hanya saja untuk kali ini, Daiki tidak menjamin reaksi ayahnya akan baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah, Satsuki-chan."

"Y-ya?"

"Boleh aku tahu apa yang terjadi antara kau dan ayahmu?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lagi-lagi hal yang sama terjadi. Padahal belum ada sebulan ia di sana.

Tetsuya sudah biasa di bully secara lisan, diabaikan dan terlalu sering mendapat pandangan jijik, jadi hal seperti ejekan dari beberapa anak di kelasnya bukan sesuatu yang mengganggu lagi—bahkan dulu pernah juga dia dapat tindak bully secara fisik, tapi tidak lama hal itu langsung ketahuan orang tuanya dan sekolah yang membiarkan tindak bully itu mendapat teguran dari Departemen Pendidikan dan Perlindungan Anak di Jepang, ada beberapa LSM yang mengatasnamakan Perlindungan Anak dan Pendidikan yang membela Tetsuya tanpa melihat background orang tuanya juga waktu itu, sekolahnya mendapat sanksi berat dan Tetsuya dipindahkan untuk menghindari tindak bully yang lebih parah. Sejak saat itu sekolah tempat Tetsuya selalu menghindari konflik berlebih dan karena alasan yang sama juga ia jadi sering pindah sekolah.

Hanya karena alasan kecil sekolahnya akan memberi solusi untuk Tetsuya pergi agar tidak ada kejadian yang lebih dari ejekan dan diskriminasi. Tapi kali ini Tetsuya tidak ingin sampai pindah sekolah lagi, terlalu sayang kalau sampai kehilangan orang yang bisa diajak bicara saat istirahat seperti Kagami.

Jadi dengan sekuat hati Tetsuya menahan semuanya, hanya sampai ia lulus.

"Oi, Kuroko."

"Ada apa Kagami-kun?"

"Kau sudah lihat berita tentang Kise Ryouta?"

Tetsuya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tidak mungkin baginya untuk ketinggalan berita penting seperti itu. Bahkan Mayuzumi Chihiro, pamannya, juga sempat menawarkan bantuan agar bisa menjenguk Ryouta yang masih dirawat di rumah sakit, bersama dengan Seijuurou, dan tentu saja langsung Tetsuya tolak.

"Kau tidak ingin menjenguknya?"

Kali ini Tetsuya menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

Tetsuya tidak menjawab, sebagai gantinya ia menatap Kagami dalam diam. Cukup lama, cukup untuk membuat Kagami merona dan menegurnya. "Apa?" Begitu kata Kagami dengan nada mengancam.

"Kagami-kun ... Aku baru tahu kalau kau orang yang suka ingin tahu hal seperti itu."

Rona di wajah Kagami semakin jelas.

"Bodoh! Bukan itu maksudku."

Lucu, Tetsuya suka dengan rekasi barusan.

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya ... Apa ya? Heran saja."

"Heran?"

Kagami mengangguk. Rona di wajahnya sudah sedikit memudar. "Si Aomine itu juga menjawab sama sepertimu saat aku tanya tentang Kise Ryouta."

Senyum senang setelah sempat menjahili Kagami hilang saat itu juga. Mendengar sama salah satu saudaranya cukup untuk membuat Tetsuya teringat dengan yang lain juga. Lagi pula, Tetsuya sedang tidak ingin membicarakan hal seperti ini sebenarnya.

"Padahal ibunya dirawat di rumah sakit yang sama dengan Kise Ryouta, tapi dia tidak mengambil kesempatan itu untuk bertemu, atau sekedar menjenguk."

Tetsuya memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apapun. Walau hanya sedikit, Tetsuya mengerti alasan kenapa Daiki tidak menemui Ryouta. Walau tidak sepenuhnya, Tetsuya paham apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Daiki saat tahu kalau mereka ada di tempat yang sama. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang Tetsuya pikirkan setiap kali pamannya menawarkan jasa untuk menjadi penghubung antara dirinya dan Seijuurou.

"Hey, Kuroko."

"Hm?"

"Apa sesulit itu untuk menemui mereka lagi?"

 **Ah, Kagami jahat.** Pertanyaan itu terlalu sulit untuk dijawab saat ini. Pertanyaan itu terlalu menakutkan untuk dicari jawabannya.

"Aku juga punya saudara yang sudah lama tidak aku temui, kami bahkan bertengkat terakhir kali kami bertemu, tapi setelah aku kembali ke Jepang orang pertama yang aku temui tetap saja dia. Aku merindukannya, ingin main bersama dengannya lagi, ingin bercerita banyak hal padanya, ingin minta maaf juga. Tapi kenapa kalian berbeda?"

Kalau boleh jujur Tetsuya juga ingin bertemu dengan mereka, ingin memeluk mereka, bercanda dan bermain dengan mereka lain, berbagi cerita seperti dulu, tapi nyatanya keinginan itu juga disetai dengan keharusan untuk menunjukan siapa dirinya yang sekarang, harus disertai dengan kenyataan kalau mungkin mereka bukan lagi orang sama satu sama lainnya—dan itu sangat menakutkan. Tetsuya takut untuk menerima kenyataan kalau dirinya bukan lagi bagian dari kehidupan saudara-saudaranya.

"Apa kau yakin bisa terus menahan perasaanmu terus seperti ini?"

Segaris senyum yang Tetsuya usahakan untuk terlihat baik-baik saja menjadi isyarat yang menyertai jawabannya. "Aku mungkin bisa kalau kau tetap menjadi temanku, Kagami-kun."

Jelas apa yang tergambar di raut wajah teman sekelasnya itu. Ah, semua orang juga tidak akan suka mendengar jawaban seperti itu. Rasanya pasti tidak enak jika dipaksa menjadi boneka pengganti. Tetsuya tahu itu.

"Aku akan tetap menjadi temanmu, tapi aku bukan pengganti mereka." Kagami menepuk kepalanya pelan sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Tetsuya sendiri di kelas. "Kelas selanjutnya olahraga, kalau tidak cepat kau bisa kena hukuman."

Tetsuya merasa beruntung ada Kagami sekarang. Tetsuya bersyukur Kagami memahami kondisinya tapi tidak mengejek dan mempermainkannya. Tetsuya bersyukur ada yang mau menanyakan keadaannya setiap kali bersinggungan dengan saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Tetsuya bersyukur dia tidak benar-benar sendirian kali ini. Tapi biarpun begitu, menemui saudaranya yang lain bukan perkara mudah juga.

0o0o0o0o0

Himuro Tatsuya baru mengenalnya setelah bergabung dengan Our Home. Kesan pertama yang didapat tentang Izuki Shun waktu itu adalah orang yang unik, dia bisa dengan mudah membuat orang-orang percaya dan simpatik padanya, itu sempat membuat Himuro pribadi merasa iri dan tersaingi, tapi setelah mengenal lebih lama lagi Himuro tahu apa yang membuat Izuki Shun sangat menarik.

 **Dia orang yang tulus.**

Bukan hanya pada anak-anak asuhnya, tapi pada semua orang yang dia kenal. Tidak perduli orang itu baru dia kenal atau sudah lama dia kenal, Izuki Shun selalu menunjukan sifat tulusnya itu dan membuat dirinya menjadi poros di mana pun dia berada. Tidak mengherankan kalau banyak temannya yang dengan suka rela mau membantu mengawasi anak-anak kesayangannya selama tujuh tahun terakhir.

Jajaran nama orang berpengaruh besar pada anak-anak itu bahkan kini sudah mendedikasikan diri untuk membantu Izuki mengembalikan keceriaan anak-anak itu—yang secara tidak langsung juga berarti mengembalikan keceriaan Izuki Shun pribadi.

Aida Riko misalnya. Wanita yang satu itu memang sudah cukup lama mengenal Izuki sebelumnya, tapi dia rela meninggalkan karir hebatnya di bidang olahraga hanya karena ingin tetap bersama dengan teman semasa sekolahnya. Lalu dokter berbakat sekelas Kiyoshi Teppei yang sudah bekerja di rumah sakit terbesar di Kanto sekalipun mau-mau saja meluangkan waktu untuk mendekati anak-anak asuh Izuki yang memang secara kebetulan berada di lingkungan kerjanya, Kiyoshi bilang itu adalah caranya membalas budi Izuki semasa mereka sekolah dulu.

Himuro sendiri tidak pernah punya hutang budi pada Izuki, tapi dia mengerti kenapa Riko dan Kiyoshi mau melakukan banyak hal hanya untuk kepentingan Izuki pribadi. Begitu juga dengan teman-teman mereka yang lain, seperti Mayuzumi Chihiro, memang pada awalnya Mayuzumi hanya ingin membantu kakaknya meyakinkan Izuki, tapi pada akhirnya dia adalah orang yang paling banyak berjuang untuk bisa berada di posisi yang memungkinkan untuk memastikan beberapa dari anak itu benar-benar bisa hidup dengan baik.

Bahkan bagi seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro yang terkenal sebagai siswa teladan semasa kuliah sekalipun untuk bisa menjadi orang dipercayakan menjaga dan mengawasi tuan muda keluarga Akashi bukanlah hal yang mudah. Miyaji Kiyoshi juga sama, menjadi manajer dari artis cilik keluarga entertainer Kise juga bukan hal yang mudah. Tapi mereka rela melakukan banyak hal hanya untuk membantu mengurangi kecemasan Izuki yang kadang tidak beralasan.

"Dia orang yang hebat." Itu yang Kagetora-san katakan pada Himuro ketika pertama kali mengenalkan Izuki, dan Himuro setuju tentang itu.

"Shun, kau masih lama?"

"Tunggu sebentar lagi."

Sambil bertolak pinggang Himuro menunggu di depan pintu kamarnya dan Izuki.

"Kita hanya ingin bertemu dengan Chihiro, kenapa lama sekali kau siap-siapnya?"

Ini adalah salah satu sifat jelek seorang Izuki Shun, suka menunda-nunda sesuatu dan akhirnya justru membuat orang lain menunggu. Padahal dia sendiri yang buat janji temu dengan Chihiro kemarin, tapi justru dia juga yang membuat janji itu mundur satu jam dari seharusnya, hanya kerena dia ikut tertidur bersama anak-anak yang dia ajak untuk tidur siang tadi. Dan itu hanya satu dari puluhan hal konyol yang biasa dia lakukan.

Tapi tetap saja, Himuro tidak bisa benar-benar marah, justru semakin jatuh pada pesona seorang pengasuh seperti Izuki Shun.

"Aku sudah siap." Dia keluar dengan pakaian yang lebih rapih dari biasanya. Ada senyum cerah yang yang menyertai kegembiraan tidak beralasannya itu.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali? Lalu apa ini? Kau ingin pergi kencan?"

Sambil malu-malu dia hanya menjawab sekenanya. "Siapa yang tahu kalau aku bisa bertemu dengan Seijuurou atau Tetsuya di sana, kan?"

Jengah, tapi ya sudahlah. "Jangan terlalu berharap."

"Aku tahu-aku tahu."

 **Tidak ada alasan bagi anak-anak itu untuk melupakan orang sepertinya. Dia teralalu berharga untuk hanya dijadikan kenangan masa kecil mereka.**

Setidaknya jika Himuro menjadi satu dari anak-anak itu, ia akan berpikir seperti itu.

 **.**

0o0o0o0o0

 **.**

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


	12. Wajahmu, wajahku

—

 **Kuroko no Basuke © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **Our Home © Atma Venusia**

 _ **Fiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk memenuhi kepuasan jiwa semata, tidak untuk mengambil keuntungan materil.**_

 _ **Warning : Typo. Gaje. FF Orang Labil. OOC.**_

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0

Untuk sekali lagi, Shintarou berakhir di ruang kerja dokter kawan baik ayah dan ibunya. Rasa bersalah karena sudah menyinggung perasaan Takao tempo hari membuatnya tidak berani untuk mengajak Takao pergi main walau kali ini dia punya waktu untuk itu.

"Ini, aku yang teraktir." Satu kaleng jus jeruk dingin berpindah tangan sebelum Kiyoshi Teppei duduk di bangkunya.

Kali ini pun sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, ia terpaksa untuk tinggal di sana karena memang tidak ada hal lain yang ingin atau bisa dia lakukan saat ini. Belakangan Shintarou jadi merasa seperti orang aneh yang tidak tahu apa tujuan hidupnya.

"Hey, mulai kapan kau liburan?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba tanya seperti itu?"

Kiyoshi Teppei tidak menjawabnya, dia hanya tersenyum menanti jawaban dengan sikap menyebalkannya (menurut Shintarou).

"Bulan depan. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Sudah punya acara?"

Shintarou menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Aku harus berangkat les musim panas, dan ikut kegiatan klub."

Bukan hal aneh. Harusnya Kiyoshi Teppei juga sudah tahu kalau liburannya hanya akan diisi dengan kelas-kelas les tambahan, karena memang setiap tahunnya selalu seperti itu.

"Tidak ada waktu luang?" Kali ini Shintarou yang balas tidak menjawab. "Sebenarnya salah satu kenalanku ingin mengadakan sebuah acara amal saat liburan musim panas nanti, tentu saja dia mengundangku, dan aku pikir tidak ada salahnya kalau mengajakmu."

"Kenapa?"

Sambil pamer senyum dia bilang, "Karena kau mungkin akan senang kalau ikut."

Kalau hanya menyisikan satu dua hari untuk acara amal Shintarou bisa saja, lebih-lebih dengan Kiyoshi Teppei, pasti akan dapat ijin dari orang tuanya. Lumayan juga untuk selingan dikeseharian yang tidak pernah berubah setiap tahunnya.

"Acaranya di salah satu panti asuhan Tokyo. Aku yakin kau tahu panti asuhan itu dengan baik." Tanpa perlu dilanjut Shintarou tahu panti asuhan mana yang dimaksud oleh Kiyoshi Teppei. "Bagaimana, kau mau ikut?"

Tidak bisa langsung menjawab. Shintarou tidak yakin dirinya memiliki keberanian untuk datang ke sana setelah apa yang terjadi belakangan ini. Terlalu banyak kebohongan yang ia katakan pada Izuki Shun selama ini, terlalu banyak kenangan yang mungkin akan membuat dirinya semakin gila pada saudara-saudaranya.

"Aku rasa ayah dan ibu tidak akan memberiku ijin untuk pergi." Bohong. Shintarou yakin kalau Kiyoshi Teppei juga tahu dirinya sedang berbohong. Ijin itu bukan alasan sesungguhnya, karena Shintarou tahu ayah dan ibunya pasti memberi ijin kalau memang kegitannya yang dia lakukan bermanfaat. Yah, walau sebenarnya baik ayah maupun ibunya sama-sama tidak suka kalau Shintarou kembali berhubungan dengan Our Home.

Kalau hanya sekedar berbincang via telepon dengan Izuki Shun mungkin tidak akan masalah, tapi kalau sampai main kesana, Shintarou tidak yakin ayah dan ibunya akan memberi ijin dengan mudah.

"Tenang saja, kalau aku yang bilang ayah dan ibumu pasti akan memberi ijin." Senyum penuh kebanggan menyertai pernyataan itu. Dan entah kenapa Shintarou merasa lega mendengarnya, tidak masalah dengan senyum menyebalkan itu. "Ingat, aku ini Kiyoshi Teppei, psikolog keren yang bisa diandalkan tahu?"

"Tch, terserah saja. Tapi aku tidak janji akan ikut ya?"

"Ah, kalau gitu bagaimana jika aku ajak Daiki juga?"

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Begitu lebih baik, kan?"

Takut, tapi Shintarou sendiri ingin bertemu dengan saudara-saudaranya lagi, ingin menemui Izuki Shun juga.

 **Ah, kalau saja aku lebih pemberani.**

"Tenang saja. Ada aku, tidak perlu ketakutan seperti itu."

"Siapa yang takut?"

"Oh, kalau begitu bukan masalah, kan?"

Menyebalkan.

"Terserah kau saja."

0o0o0o0o0

Izuki tahu betul kalau dirinya tidak bisa terlalu berharap. Sekalipun tempat ia janji bertemu dengan Mayuzumi Chihiro adalah rumah keluarga Kuroko yang sudah mengasuh Tetsuya atau tempat biasa Mayuzumi memberi pelajaran tambahan untuk si jenius Seijuurou, kemungkinan bagi dirinya bertemu dengan salah satu dari anak-anak itu tidaklah besar.

"Aku tidak mungkin mengajak mereka." Hanya itu yang Mayuzumi katakan setelah Himuro menjelaskan alasan kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba kehilangan semangat. "Ini tempat kerjaku selain di rumah keluarga Akashi jadi Seijuurou tidak akan ada di sini, Tetsuya juga tidak akan mau ikut les disini hanya karena aku yang akan jadi gurunya."

"Aku paham. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Kau membuatku sakit hati tahu?"

Menghela napas rasanya jadi lebih berat hanya kerena kekecewaan kecil seperti ini. Sedikit keterlaluan memang untuk Mayuzumi, tapi beginilah Izuki yang asli.

"Lagi pula, aku tidak ingin sampai mendengar kalimat pedas mereka karena dengan sengaja mempertemukanmu dengan mereka. Kau tidak tahu saja seberapa tajam mulut mereka kalau sudah berhubungan dengan satu sama lain dan Our Home."

Himuro terkekeh sambil menepuk pelan pundaknya. "Sudahlah, kalaupun hari ini tidak bisa bertemu, dalam waktu dekat kau pasti bisa bertemu dengan mereka semua, bukan hanya salah satu dari mereka."

Memang, itu mungkin saja terjadi kalau rencana acara amal yang Miyaji katakan itu memang benar-benar diadakan di Our Home, mungkin saja Izuki bisa bertemu dengan anak-anak nakal kesayangannya. Itu mungkin kalau memang yang terjadi sesuai dengan rencana mereka.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Izuki membuka setelah kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasa. Bukan dirinya yang cengar-cengir tidak jelas selama perjalanan dan mendadak terpuruk tadi.

"Bukan hal yang begitu penting, tapi aku rasa kau harus tahu kalau ayahnya Seijuurou paling tidak suka kalau sampai Seijuurou berhubungan lagi dengan Our Home. Kalian tahu sendiri kalau dia bahkan sudah menghapus semua jejak Seijuurou di Our Home dan membuat seolah-olah Seijuurou itu anak kandung keluarga Akashi."

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan sebenarnya?" Izuki menyela.

"Aku punya cara untuk membuat Seijuurou menghadiri acara itu, tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin kalau caraku berhasil. Kalau masalah Tetsuya aku yakin bisa membawanya kesana, tapi kalau Seijuurou aku tidak ingin berjanji banyak dulu."

 **Ah, rasanya lebih menyakitkan dari yang tadi.**

Tapi Izuki juga tahu kalau inilah kenyataannya. Kalau menyangkut anak-anak itu tidak akan ada hal yang benar-benar pasti. Mereka sudah berada di dunia yang benar-benar berbeda satu sama lainnya. Sulit untuk membuat semuanya kembali seperti sebelumnya walau hanya untuk waktu sesaat.

"Kau sebut itu bukan hal penting?" Himuro bersuara setelah keheningan beberapa saat. Dia yang dari tadi hanya jadi pihak penengah kini mencoba untuk mendominasi Mayuzumi dengan pandangan kesalnya.

"Yah, kalau aku sebut itu adalah hal penting rasanya seperti aku sendiri sudah menyerah bahkan sebelum mencoba."

"Tetap saja, kau membuat Shun datang tanpa persiapan untuk mendengar hal sepert ini."

Mayuzumi memilih bungkam, dan kali ini Izuki yang terpaska menjadi penengah di antara kedua temannya itu. Menenangkan Himuro yang terus menceramahi Mayuzumi karena tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Izuki.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku juga tahu kalau beberapa dari mereka memang sudah dilarang untuk berhubungan dengan Our Home lagi. Aku tidak kaget, hanya sedikit ... Yah, kalian paham juga, kan?"

Mayuzumi tetap diam, Himuro ikut diam, dan Izuki justru terkekeh. Dia sendiri sadar kalau wajahnya pasti terlihat aneh saat ini, tapi tidak ada cara lain untuk menahan perasaan kecewanya, ia hanya ingin menyembunyikan fakta kalau rasanya cukup sakit ketika yang didapat justru kekecewaan seperti ini.

"Shun...maaf."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh, ini bukan salahmu, Chihiro."

"Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Kalaupun ayahnya tidak mengijinkan, selama Seijuurou setuju untuk ikut, aku rasa aku punya alasan untuk membawanya bertemu denganmu."

"Jangan berjanji kalau kau tidak bisa menepatinya!"

"Tatsuya, lebih baik kau diam saja dulu." Izuki meminta kawannya yang untuk mundur dan menjauh. Meninggalkan meja tempat mereka ngobrol hari ini. "Kau juga, Chihiro. Aku tidak ingin sampai menimbulkan masalah untukmu, lakukan saja sebatas yang bisa kau lakukan. Kalau sampai kau dipecat hanya karena membawanya ikut menghadiri acara itu, akan sulit juga bagi kita nantinya untuk tetap mengawasi Seijuurou."

"Hm, baiklah."

Izuki menepuk kedua tangannya, menarik perhatian kedua teman yang ada di dua sisi berbeda saat ini. "Terima kasih, Chihiro." Katanya pada Chihiro, dan "Terima kasih juga, Tatsuya." Pada Himuro di belakangnya.

0o0o0o0o0

Daiki langsung berlari untuk membuka pintu ketika suara bel berbunyi. Ayahnya masih mandi, Satsuki sudah tertidur di kamarnya, dan tanpa perlu dilihat melalui _intercome_ Daiki tahu siapa tamu yang datang malam hari seperti ini.

"Selamat malam."

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang wajahnya tidak begitu asing bagi Daiki memamerkan senyum terbaiknya di bawah remang lampu malam itu. Dari wajahnya saja Daiki tahu seberapa lelah wanita seumuran ibunya itu. Rasa iba tiba-tiba saja memenuhi isi dada bocah SMP sepertinya.

"Saya Momoi Sakura, ibunya Satsuki."

"Oh, silahkan masuk."

Daiki memberi jalan agar wanita yang begitu melewatinya barusan memancarkan aroma desinfektan itu masuk duluan. Ah, Daiki ingat sekarang kenapa wajah wanita itu tidak begitu asing baginya, ibu Satsuki adalah perawat di rumah sakit tempat ibunya di rawat saat ini.

" _Ano_ , Satsuki..."

"Dia sudah tidur. Silahkan duduk saja dulu." Daiki berusaha untuk menjadi anak yang sopan walau itu sangat bertentangan dengan imej dan sikap aslinya. Kalau bukan karena Satsuki, mungkin Daiki akan lebih senang berpura-pura tidak perduli seperti biasanya.

"Kau yang tadi menelepon?"

Daiki memberi sedikit isyarat dengan tangannya. "Bukan. Yang telepon tadi ayah saya, tapi sekarang ayah sedang mandi, jadi mohon tunggu sebentar. Tadi ayah bilang ada yang ingin disampaikan pada nyonya sebelum membawa Satsuki pulang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Daiki memilih untuk pergi ke dapur dan membuat minuman untuk tamu ayahnya (dan dirinya) malam ini. Biasanya hal seperti ini selalu ibunya yang melakukan, ini adalah kali pertama Daiki masuk dapur bukan untuk membuat makanan atau minuman untuk diri sendiri. Ah, Daiki jadi mengerti kalau sebenarnya paran ibunya di rumah cukup penting.

Ibunya masuk rumah sakit memang sudah biasa, untuk urusan makan dan bekal bukan hal yang sulit hanya karena ibunya tinggal beberapa hari di rumah sakit. Sebelumnya Daiki justru sering merasa lega saat ibunya sedang tidak di rumah, karena dengan begitu ia akan memiliki waktu yang lebih untuk lepas dari permainan peran yang selalu ia lakukan setiap berada di rumah. Tidak perlu berpura-pura jadi anak baik.

Tapi saat ini Daiki benar-benar berharap ibunya ada di rumah dan membantunya untuk menolong salah satu saudara kesayangannya.

"Daiki, ibunya Satsuki-chan sudah datang?"

Daiki mengangguk. Setelah ayahnya berjalan menuju ruang tamu tempat ibu Satsuki menunggu Daiki mengikuti sambil membawa dua cangkir teh untuk dua orang dewasa yang akan terlibat sedikit percakapan penting malam ini.

"Kau masuk ke dalam saja." Begitu kata ayahnya setelah Daiki menyugukan teh ke hadapan dua orang dewasa di sana. Dan mau-tidak mau Daiki harus menuruti perintah ayahnya.

Tapi bukannya kembali ke kamar Daiki memilih untuk berdiri di balik tembok yang membatasi antara ruang keluarga dan ruang tamu rumahnya. Daiki ingin tahu apa yang ayahnya akan sampaikan pada ibu Satsuki setelah apa yang terjadi siang tadi.

" _Ano_ , terima kasih sudah menolong Satsuki." Suara ibu Satsuki serak, sedikit lebih berat dari suara yang tadi Daiki dengar. Wanita itu pasti sedang manahan sesuatu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya senang bisa membantu dan menolong salah satu saudara kesayangan Daiki."

Ada jeda yang cukup lama sampai akhirnya ayahnya bersuara lagi. "Satsuki-chan bilang kalau tadi dia dipaksa ayahnya untuk menemui nyonya, tapi dia menolak. Dia cerita banyak setelah saya membawanya ke sini, dari yang saya tangkap sepertinya dia punya ayah yang cukup kasar. Dan sebenarnya dari yang saya lihat tadi juga ayahnya seperti tidak memperdulikan kalau Satsuki-chan ketakutan."

"Ah, itu betul." Jawabannya sangat pelan. Syukur malam ini cukup tenang jadi Daiki bisa mendengar jawaban itu.

"Apa dia selalu seperti itu pada putrinya?"

Lagi. Ada jeda yang cukup terasa sebelum jawaban dari ibu Satsuki.

"Sebenarnya ini sedikit memalukan untuk saya ceritakan, tapi Aomine-san sepertinya tidak akan membiarkan saya membawa pulang Satsuki kalau saya belum menceritakan yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Satsuki dan ayahnya."

"Saya senang kalau nyonya paham."

Daiki ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresi dua orang dewasa di ruang sebelah. Daiki ingin memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Sebenarnya suami saya bukan pria yang jahat, dia sangat penyayang pada keluarganya. Dia bukan orang yang akan menyakiti putrinya, tapi mungkin dia jadi sedikit tempramen semenjak keluarga kami kehilangan banyak hal. Dia ayah yang baik, hobinya adalah memanjakan Satsuki sebelum ini, saya tahu itu."

"Tapi nyonya, kalau hanya karena perubahan emosi karena stress seharusnya Satsuki-chan tidak akan sampai ketakutan seperti tadi pada ayahnya."

Ada jeda lagi.

"Kalau itu ... ada alasan lain."

"Alasan lain?"

"Sebenarnya saat awal keterpurukan ayahnya, Satsuki hampir mendapat pelecehan." Mendengar itu tiba-tiba saja jantung Daiki bergemuruh, sekuat tenaga ia menahan diri untuk tidak keluar dari ruangannya sekarang. Tangannya terkepal sampai memutih, menjadi korban yang menahan amarah karena mendengar pernyataan dari ibu Satsuki barusan.

"Tapi saya berhasil mencegahnya." Kali ini suara ibu Satsuki lebih tinggi, terdengar seperti terburu-buru. "Dia mabuk saat itu, dan dia menyesalinya. Satsuki mungkin tidak tahu, tapi ayahnya menangis malam itu karena merasa bersalah sudah memberi kenangan buruk pada putri kesayangannya."

"Aomine-san pasti tidak percaya kalau dia menyesal, tapi saya ini istrinya, saya juga ibunya Satsuki, saya tidak akan memihak pada suami saya hanya karena Satsuki bukan anak kandung kami. Satsuki adalah segalanya bagi saya, bagi suami saya juga. Mungkin sekarang dia terlihat seperti ayah yang kasar dan jahat pada putrinya, tapi saya yang paling tahu seberapa besar cintanya pada putri kami. Saya yang paling mengenal dia, dan saya bisa menjamin keamanan Satsuki."

Kembali ada kesunyian yang menjeda percakapan mereka.

Daiki ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi ayahnya, Daiki ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresi yang dibuat dua orang dewasa itu, Daiki ingin mengerti semuanya dengan benar bukan hanya menebak dari kata-kata mereka saja.

"Silahkan diminum tehnya, nyonya. Anda sendiri harus menenangkan diri sekarang." Suara ayahnya terdengar berbeda dari suara yang selama ini Daiki dengar. Terlalu lembut untuk sosok ayah yang biasa dingin dan main perintah pada Daiki. "Saya percaya kalau nyonya bisa menjaga Satsuki-chan. Lagi pula saya tidak punya niat untuk menahan seorang anak gadis untuk tinggal lebih lama disini, kami disini punya putra seumuran putri anda."

Setelah mendengar itu Daiki memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Sudah cukup ia mengenguping pembicaraan orang tua di ruang tamu, sekarang ia ingin melihat Satsuki sebelum berpisah lagi dengan saudara perempuan satu-satunya itu.

Satsuki langsung tertidur setelah makan malam. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Daiki, dia hanya menceritakan apa yang ayah Daiki tanyakan padanya setelah sampai ke rumah tadi, kemudian memilih untuk duduk diam menonton televisi bersama dengan Daiki.

Tidak ada obrolan lebih dari sekedar basa-basi tentang kabar dan sekolah. Satu-satunya nama orang lain yang mereka bicarakan adalah Sakurai Ryou, saudara-saudara yang lain seperti menjadi topik terlarang, bahkan tentang Kise Ryouta yang belakangan menganggu pikiran mereka.

"Satsuki." Daiki mengusap pucuk kepala si pemilik nama. Berniat membangunkan, tapi ingin tetap melihat bagaimana wajah polos gadis kesayangannya itu saat tertidur.

 **Ah, ternyata ini tetap ekspresi terbaik yang dia punya.**

Dulu, semasa di Our Home Daiki sering tidur belakangan karena memang dia punya terlalu banyak energi—hyperaktif kalau kata Himuro Tatsuya, tapi ada alasan lain juga di balik kebiasaan itu. Daiki suka melihat wajah-wajah saudaranya yang tertidur. Hal seperti itu selalu memberinya alasan untuk menjadi pelindung bagi yang lain, memberinya keberanian untuk berdiri di barisan paling depan membela saudara-saudaranya.

Melihat mereka yang bisa tidur dengan tenang memberinya rasa lega yang luar biasa. Seperti saat ini, bahkan setelah mendengar seberapa buruk sikap ayah Satsuki pada Satsuki tadi, rasanya cukup melegakan karena Satsuki bisa tertidur pulas tanpa mimpi buruk.

"Hei, Satsuki. Bangun, ibumu sudah datang."

Kali ini Daiki sedikit mengguncang tubuh kurus dengan kulit putih bersih yang dulunya selalu ikut kotor setiap kali Satsuki ikut bermain dengan dirinya dan yang lain. Padahal Satsuki adalah yang paling sering jatuh dan terluka, dia bahkan pernah membuat Daiki dan Ryouta kena omelan Izuki Shun karena membuatnya dapat luka baret di lengan. Tapi syukur tidak ada bekas luka yang tertinggal di tubuhnya. Satsuki tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik, seperti tuan putri sungguhan.

"Satsuki, bangun."

"Eng~ Dai-chan?"

"Ibumu sudah datang." Bukan Daiki yang mengatakan itu, ayahnya tiba-tiba membuka pintu dan masuk yang mengatakan. "Cepat bersiap." Katanya sebelum meninggalkan Daiki dengan Satsuki berdua lagi.

"Ah, maaf aku tidur terlalu lama."

"Tidak masalah." Daiki memberika salah satu jaket miliknya meminta Satsuki untuk mengenakan itu. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Satsuki pulang hanya dengan seragam padahal sudah semalam ini, terlalu dingin.

"Terima kasih."

Di ruang tamu ibu Satsuki sudah menunggu, begitu Satsuki menunjukan diri dia langsung memeluk putrinya dan terus mengucapkan kata syukur. Wanita itu juga tidak berhenti berterima kasih pada Daiki dan ayah Daiki.

"Malam ini kita akan menginap di rumah bibi Misako." Katanya pada Satsuki.

Daiki dan ayahnya mengantar sampai depan rumah, sekali lagi ibu Satsuki menunduk mengucapkan terima kasih. "Kalau begitu mulai besok mohon bantuannya." Tambah ibu Satsuki sebelum membawa Satsuki pergi.

Daiki ingin menanyakan maksudnya tapi bahkan ayahnya langsung masuk ke dalam setelah Satsuki dan ibunya keluar pagar. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain diam. Daiki pikir besok juga dia akan tahu apa maksud kata-kata ibu Satsuki tadi.

"Daiki, bereskan kamarmu. Mulai besok Satsuki-chan akan menginap di rumah ini sampai ayahnya, tuan Momoi Natsume, yang datang menjemput dia."

"Hah?"

"Selama itu kau akan tidur di kamarku."

Ayahnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Daiki tidak mengerti maksud dari apa yang ayahnya lakukan ini. Tapi setidaknya tidak perlu menunggu sampai besok untuk mengerti maksud kata-kata ibu Satsuki tadi.

 **.**

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

 **.**

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


End file.
